My Hybrid
by Kelskels030501
Summary: this is set after new moon and in season 2. Klaus saved Bella from Victoria and they fell inlove and the story goes on from there
1. Chapter 1

This is after New Moon and Season 2 TVD

Bella's POV

I was with Nik going to Mystic falls i met Nik about two years afted Edward let. Victoria found me and was tourturing me i was going to die but Nik came and feed me his blood and we started to date after that and i love him. My sense of fashion has changed i also changed my hair coulour to blond and my eyes went a shinier brown which i love i have a body everyone would kill for. Nik was going to get his witch to get him in to the Dopplegangers aunt boyfriend  
"nik i can't belive you are doing this to me" i said and he sighed  
"sorry love, but i need input on the doppelganger and you my beautiful bell look closer to her age so i'm going to pose as her teacher/ auts boyfriend" and i hufed  
"i don't like that idea nik" i said  
"i no love but before i get in to the body me and you can have fun" he said smirking  
"i like your thinking" we passed the sighn saying 'WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS' Nik dropped me of infrount of the Mystic Grill i looked at him  
"mystic Grill? SO original" i said and kissed him  
"love you nik" i said  
"love you to bell" and i got my handbag and walked into the grill the story is that Nik killed my baby sister and i want revenge as she was my only family left. I walked in to the grill and saw the Doppleganger with ome friends and also a man i have seen in a few of Nik drawings his brother who is always in a suit Elijah  
"How are we going to kill Klaus before he gets to Elena?" a black haired man asked him  
"i don't know" i walked over to them and the black haired one was checking me out  
"yes" the doppelganger asked "you are trying to kill Klaus? The Hybrid?" i asked and they nodded  
"why do you want to know?" a copper haired one asked  
"i want my revenge on him" i said and they looked conused  
"Why do you want Revenge on Niklaus?" Elijah asked  
"he killed my little sister that last member of my family then changed me" i said and i looked down "she was only 14 she was still a child" i said and made tears come to my eyes and the blond vamp, bennet witch and Doppleganger looked sad  
"i'm so sorry she didn't even have a proper lie" blonde said and i nodded  
"so can i help?" i asked and they looked at each other and a man that looked a little older than the rest gave them all a questioning look and Doppleganger spoke  
"yes if i was you i would want revenge" and she huged me i hugged back "please sit" she said and i sat next to her putting on a fack smile "this is Damon and Stefan Salvator... Elijah Mikealson... Alaric Saltzman call him ric ..." so he was who nik was takeing over "...my younger brother Jeremy... Tyler lockwood...Matt Donavan...Careoline Forbes... bonnie Bennet and im Elena Gilbert" she said  
"hi i'm Isabella Swan" and damon was still checking me out i wrote my number down and gave it to Elena  
"Ring sometime i have to go" i said and she nodded bye i said and she nodded i waved and Nik messaged me the address and i went to Alaric house and let myself in and a saw a witch doing magic  
"Homie isn't it nik?" i asked and he chuckled from the couch with a glass of scotch  
"i would o made it bigger love" he said and i laughed i sat next to him and nik told his witch to go or an hour and me and him had alittle one on one

_**Hour later **_

I was getting back changed and the niks witch came in and we sat on the couch till alric got back i hid so he couldn't see me  
"who are you" he asked and i could hear the smirk in niks voice  
"your worst nightmare" he said and the witch began his spell when he was done i walked in to the living room  
"well?" nik asked  
"i don't like it" i said and he chuckled  
"sorry love" and h trid to kiss me but i stopped him  
"no" and he pouted and i shock my head and the Witch spoke  
"Klaus i have Katherine onconsicious" he said and Nik looked at him  
"Bring her in" and he placed a chair down or her and she was placed on it i sat on the bed and messaged Gloria when Katherine was dragged in  
"wow they look identicall" i said and nik nodded she was wakeing up and she looked conused "Alaric?" she asked am i like invisible she rushed towards the door but was trapped and Nik walked towards her  
"Zdravei, Katerina." He said and He toke her face in his hands "I have missed you." He said and she looked scared  
"Klaus!" she said and i coughed "who are you?" she asked  
"well i'm not as cocky or bitchy as you... actually scratch that i'm worst—" i was about to carry on when Nik stopped me  
"my beautiful bell calm" he said and i huffed he tourtered Katherine and i fell asleep half way threw

NeXt DaY

I woke up and saw nik going threw Alaric clothes  
"Oh! Who is this guy, Safari Sam?" he said and i laughed and he winked at me  
"morning love" he said and then he turned to Katherine and smirked  
"Okay, bad, or badder?" he asked and i smiled at him  
"what are you talking about you or the shirt" and he glared and Katherine spoke  
"The dark colors suit you better." I looked at her  
"you talking about him or his personality" i asked and stripped infrount of them both as i wasn't shy anymore i got on some underwear and smirked at nik  
"Love you are a minx" he said and i smirked  
"i used to be the sweet shy niave little girl but all the time with you nik... you corrupted me" i said and he smirked at me ad Katherine 'coughed' an dnik looked at her "Oh, thank you, honey. Okay, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" he asked her and she nodded  
"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." Katherine said and nik was getting in to the shirt  
"Okay, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Ohh, that guy is a buzzkill." He said and i laughed and kathereine looked at me and looked at my outit "Don't forget you're on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna." And i growled "Right. Elena's aunt. For all the lies about Isobel." Nik said and i growled "Calm down Love" he said and i glared "What else?" he asked Katherine  
"That's it." She said and nik got closer to her and touched her face  
"Oh, so jumpy." He said smirking and i shock my head  
"Please, just... kill me. I've told you everything that I know." She begged him and he just looked at her  
"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." He compelled her  
"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger." She said and nik turned to me  
"Bonnie?" he asked  
"Bonnie is the best friend." I told nik and then looked at Katherine "I thought you said she didn't have her powers anymore" i said to Katherine and she looked at me and said  
"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. He kidnapped me, remember? I'm kinda out of the loop." She said to me  
"Well, we'll have to get to the bottom of that." He said and i nodded  
"Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it."Katherine begged her  
"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." He told her as he took out a knife from his pocket "I want you to take this knife... And stab yourself." He compelled her she took the knife and stabbed her thigh and i smirked "Now take it out." He said and she toke it out and her wound healed "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs." He said and Katherine looked at him  
"Where are you going?" she asked  
"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelgänger." He told her and kissed her forhead "Oh, don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again." He said and he left and Katherine stabbed herself again and i sat the smirking and she looked at me whilst stabbing herself  
" why are you even with Klaus?" she asked and i looked at her  
"because he rescued me from dyeing by a cold one as she was torturing me because of my ex killed her mate/Husband and then my ex left me i was in a zombie stage for awhile i started to go back to school but i got kidnapped and then tourtered and i don't know how nik found me but i'm in love with him" i told and she looked shocked when my phone rang it was nik

Klaus **Bella**

**Miss me already Nik.  
**you could say that but i need you to go to school  
**What i already gone threw that and you know it doesn't always end the way i needed to.  
**I will buy you a brand new pair o boots love  
**will you get me some CHRISTIAN DIOR BLACK CROCODILE BOOTS  
**yes  
**fine i'll be there  
**Thank love  
**ye love you  
**Love you too

And i hung up and Katherine looked at me "i'll be here on my own?" she asked and i nodded adn waked out o the flat to my McLaren P1 GTR and i drove to Mystic High i parked up and went to the office and talked to the receptionist  
"hello dear how may i help you" she asked  
"i want to transfer" i said and she looked at the computer  
"i need transcripts" she said and i compelled her  
"You have Everything" i said and she looked back down  
"Oh sorry everything is here" she said and i smiled i smelt the doppelganger come in and the receptionist called her over "Miss Gilbert could you take Miss Swan To Mr Saltzman class as i know you have him next" she said and Elena nodded  
"sure... Hi bella" she said and i smiled  
"hi Elena" and we walked out of the office to Ric or Nik class we sat down and Everyone sat down. Elena toke the poster for the decade dance and showed it to Stefan with a smile. He looked at her and said  
"No." She then, showed it to Bonnie. She said  
"yes." Elena looked back at Stefan. And then Nik as Alaric came in"  
"Hello, class. What are we learning today?" Nik/Ric said coming in to the class and the girl i found out was called Dana said  
"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week." She said and Nik nodded "Right. The sixties." He said and i smirked if only they new it was nic he saw Elena. He looked at her for a while he saw me sat next to her and smiled and then turned to the board  
" The, uh, ahem..." he said and i smirked at him and he wrote on the board  
"The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but... Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable. Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." He said and Elena cut him of  
"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman" she said and he nodded  
"Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena." He said and she nodded and Careoline came over to Dana  
" Hey, Dana. Um, can you take care of these?" CAreoline asked and dana nodded  
"Sure." She said  
"Ok, thank you." Careoline said and She gave her some posters and left she then went to Matt.

LUNCH

I was with Elena in the Cafeteria and we was walking to Bonnie and Jeremy  
"Hey, Jer. How you doing? Are you okay at the house alone with John?" she asked and he looked at her  
"It's not ideal." He said and He got up  
"You haven't heard from Jenna, have you?" she asked and Jeremy replied  
"It looks like she's staying on campus. Look I'm- I'm late for class" he said andlet and Elena sat downa dn i followed  
"What's going on?" she asked  
"I told him he had to dress up tonight and he got all uptight." Bonnie said and i looked at them  
"Oh." Elena said and i spoke to her  
"why what happening tonight?" i asked and they looked at me  
"it's the 60's dance" Elena said "you should come" she said and i nodded  
"i would love to" and they smiled and they laughed and Dana came over  
"Hey, Elena, there you are. Okay. This is going to sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you're going to the dance tonight." She said and i looked at her and bonnie looked at her  
" Tell him she has a boyfriend." Bonnie said irritated i drank some of my water  
"You could at least meet him. He'll be at the dance tonight. Look for him. His name is Klaus." Dana said and i chocked on my water and couldn't stop coughing  
"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" i asked and she looked at me  
"His name's Klaus. I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot." She said and i wanted to kill her but i'l kill Nik instead Bonnie looked around us  
"Where is he? Is he here?" she asked and dana shrugged  
"I don't know." She said and i looked at them  
"She's been compelled." I said and the others nodded  
"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance. How cute is that?" she asked and i was now going to hurt nik

SALVATORE HOUSE

We were all in the living room of the boarding house  
"So we go to the dance, we find him." Damon said to them and my phone beeped and they looked at me and i got my phone but still listened  
"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like." Stefan said i had a message from nik saying

_Got you a dress for tonight love meet me back at the flat but i'll be comeing to the salvatores -Nik_

"Something tells me he's not going to be 16 and pimply." Damon said adni had to hold in a snort  
"He could be anywhere at any time. He compelled somebody at school." Stean said and he looked at bonnie and Elena "I guess it's not as safe as you guys thought, huh?" Stefan said Someone knocked on the door. Alaric/Klaus entered  
"There you are." Damon said  
"Sorry I'm late." Nik/ric said  
"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." He told nik/ric  
"Okay, so we find him and then what, hmm? What's our plan of attack?" Elena asked and bonnie lokoed at her  
"Me. I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." She said and i smirked  
"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." He said and i had to stop myself laughing and i looked at him and smirked  
"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he..." he said and then he rushed over towards Bonnie but she throwed him on the other side of the room with her powers, without touching him and i laughed "Well, I was impressed." Stefan said and i nodded  
"me too" i sadi and bonnie looked at us  
"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." She said and we were sat talking nik/ric left first and ½ hour later i left

ALARICS APARTMENT

I walked into the flat and nik was talking to Katherine  
"Ah, you're right. This witch is all juiced up and aiming to kill." He said and i walked into the room and saw katherin leg bleeding  
"hello love" nik said  
"hello Nik" i said and hit him on the head  
"What was that for " he asked and i glared at him  
"That's terrible." Katherine said and he walked into the kitchen  
"We're gonna have to kill her, Maddox." Nik said and he opened a drawer "Do you think this Alaric guy has anything vintage?"he asked and i shrugged He looked at the shirts and saw that there's something under. He opened it and saw a lot of weapons to kill vampires "Crossbows, wooden bullets and automatics? Who is this guy, again?" he asked and i said  
"He's the local vampire hunter." I said and he looked at the clothes  
"Ahh. Well, that explains the clothing." He said "love there something in that bag for you Gloria sent it" he said and i opened it and a green dress from the 60's was in it with black leather go-go bootsand Maddox came in  
" All I could find. Guy likes his bourbon." He said and i laughed he gave him a glass. Klaus toke it  
"I knew there was something about him I liked. There's a high school dance and I'm gonna need you to take out witch bitch." He said and drank  
"If she has that much power, she can sense me coming from a mile away. I won't be able to get near her. You have to do it." He said and i walked over to them and took nik glass and drank some and he looked at me and i gave it back to him  
"In this body? I'm a haggard history teacher. She can easily hurt me. I mean, not me, Klaus me, but you know what I mean." He told Maddox and i could tell Katherine was listening  
" No witch could handle channeling that much power. It'll kill her. It would kill me. You just have to make her use it." Maddox told him  
"You mean like provoking her to death?" he asked and Maddox spoke  
"Won't take long. Just keep attacking her until it kills her. His body, Alaric's, will last longer than hers will." He said and nik looked confused  
"How? He's human." Nik asked  
"I can help in that department. I can do a spell to protect you." He said and i loked at nik who looked at Katherine  
"what am i doing love?" i asked nik and he looked at me  
"you are going to stay with my Doppleganger" he said and i nodded

I went in to the bathroom and got in the shower when i got out i did my hair in a 60's style that Gloria sent me a picture of and then i did my makeup i went into the room were Katherine, Maddox and Nik was i got my dress  
"what you doing love?" nik asked and i looked at him  
"getting my dress" i said and got it and put it on but i couldn't do the dress i walked out  
"nik fasten it for me please" i asked and he looked at me  
"fine" and he got up and fastened it  
"thanks" and i kissed his cheek i sat on the bed and pulled up my boots and stood up "what do you think" i asked  
"very Retre" Katherine said and i smirked at her  
"thank you"

I drove to the school and saw the Scooby gang outside i walked over and smiled at Elena  
"hi Elena" i said andhugged her and she hugged back "you look wonderful" i said and she smiled  
"Hey bella i love your dress" she said adn i smiled we walked over to Bonnie and Jeremy "Hey you two. Oh, you look nice."she saidand embraced bonnie " You too." She said and Stefan spoke "You guys ready to do this?" he asked and we nodded

We had been dancing and laughing when dana went on to the stage and went to the mic "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight." She said and we all stood infrount of the stage "This is for Elena. From Klaus." She said and i looked at Nik who was smirking a song starte playing and Elena looked stunned  
"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's just trying to bait us." Damon said sounding annoyed and Elena shook her head  
"I know everyone here." Elena said and Stefan looked at her  
"Maybe he's not here. Just wants us to believe that he is." Stefan said and i nodded  
"It's a party, people. Blend. Let him come to us." Damon said  
"Good idea." Bonnie said and she took Jeremys arm  
"No, no, I really don't feel like dancing." Jeremy said and she shrugged  
"Too bad." She said and dragged him to the dance floor and Damon see nic/ric "There's Ric. I'll be back." She said and let

Elena came over to me after talking  
"Can you come with me to talk to bonnie?"and i need to talk to you." She said as we walked to bonnie we walked outside "why bella come?" she asked "to make sure Klaus doesn't attack" she said and bonnie nodded  
" How could you not tell me?" Elena asked her sounding sad  
"'Cause I knew how'd you react." Bonnie told her  
" No. No way, it's not an option." She said and bonnie didn't look happy  
"It's our only option." She told her  
"Then we'll find another way, okay? Bonnie, you're not dying to save my life." Elena said  
"I have the power to save you! If I don't use it and something happens, that would kill me more." Bonnie said with tears in her eyes  
"I can't let you." Elena said  
" Just answer one question... if the situation was reversed, would you do it for me?" Bonnie tested Elena and she didn't answere "So you know why I have to." Bonnie said and Elena shook her head  
"No. No!" she said and ric/nik came over to us  
"Elena!" he said and Elena looked at him shocked  
"What is it?" she asked  
"He has Jeremy." He said and i looked at himand smirked and shock my head  
"What?" she and bonnie asked/shouted

"Yeah, Klaus has Jeremy. Come on." He said and we followed him in to the school and we were running around the school  
"Okay, so where are you taking us?" Elena asked and nik/ric looked at her  
"Just a little further." He said and Elena stopped  
"Wait... Something's not right." She said and so did bonnie  
"Where's Jeremy?"bonnie asked and we stopped and nik/ric laughed  
"I just had to get away from that dance. The sixties, ugh. Not my decade." He said and laughed again and i stood behind them a bit smirking "I mean, whose call was that, anyway? I much prefer the twenties. The style, the parties, the jazz." He said  
"Alaric. Are you on vervain?" Elena asked him  
"Now why would you ask me that question, Elena?" he asked her andElena looked shocked  
"He's being compelled." She said and nik/ric shook his head  
"Nope. Try again." He said and Elena looked shocked  
"What's going on?" she asked and he smirked  
"Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." He said and Elena loked shocked  
"Klaus." She said and he looked at her  
"Surprise!" he said and Elena was shacking her head  
"Oh, no. No, it's not possible." She said and nik/ric sighed  
"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you. You're not on my hit list tonight." Adn then he looked at bonnie  
"But you are." He said pointing to bonnie She threw him against the wall with her powers. He got up and he looked at her and smirked "Now, did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that." He said and He rushed over to her so she threw him against a display case. He laughed "By all means... Fire away!" he said and got up again "If you kill this body, I'll just get a new one. Maybe Jeremy." He said and i didn't mind jeremys body he's pretty good looking and nik looked at me considering it but didn't say anything  
"Go. Run. Run!" bonnie shouted we ran. Bonnie closed the doors with her powers. Damon joined us  
"What happened?" he asked  
"Klaus is in Alaric's body." She said and he looked shocked  
"What?" he asked  
"He's possessing it or something." I said and he nodded and looked at Elena  
"Go find Stefan. Now." He said and Elena nodded  
"Okay." She hesitated alittle and damon looked at her  
"Now." Adn she ran and now it was just me, Damon and Bonnie  
"Can you kill him?" he said and i told him  
"He's got some kind of protection spell on him." I said and he looked at bonnie  
"You have the power of a hundred witches. Break it." He said and bonnie got mad  
"I'm trying! If I kill Alaric, he'll just possess someone else. He knows I have my power, Damon. He's trying to kill me." She told him  
"No. Klaus does not get to win tonight, no way. You still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" he asked her and she nodded

I was looking for Elena and Stefan when we found them running down the hallway  
"There you are." He said  
"What are you doing? Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked frantic  
"She's doing what she has to do." Damon said and Elena looked at us  
"What?" she asked  
"Where is she?" Stefan asked and i looked at him  
"Stefan, let her do this." Damon said  
"Damn it, Damon, where is she?!" he shouted

We all ran to the cafeteria and saw bonnie fighting nic and bonnie closed the door so we couldn't get in  
"Bonnie, no!" Elena shouted bonnie fought nik/ric adn Elena was screaming i tried to help Stefan open the door so they don't think anything suspicious from me Bonnie looked at Elena and Smiled but fell to the floor and then the doors open and we run forward and Nik was gone  
"No! Oh! Bonnie! Bonnie, Bonnie! Bonnie! Hey, hey." Elena said trying to wake her up she took bonnie in her arms and Stefan was looking all over "Stefan,bella. she's not breathing!" she said with tears streaming down her eye "Stefan! Stefan, I can't find her pulse! Stefan! Do something, please! Stefan, please! Just give her blood, do something, please!" she begged  
"It's too late. I'm sorry." He said and she couldn't stop crying i sat next to her and hugged her and she was crying into my shoulder im going to kill nik for makeig me do this  
"No! No. No, no, no, no, no! Bonnie! Bonnie, please, no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" she said and damon came in  
"Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with the body." He said and Elena looked at him  
"What do you mean, deal with it?" she asked outraged  
"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need's another mysterious death." Damon Explained  
"This is Bonnie!" she shouted Damon looked at Stefan  
"Get her home. Now. So I can clean this up." He said and Stefan caught Elena and helped her to get up  
"Hey, hey, hey." He said to Elena  
"No. Jeremy. Oh, my God, Jeremy. What about Jeremy?" she asked  
"I'll find him." He said  
"i need to go" i said and they nodded and i went to the apartment and saw nik drinking a glass of bourbon "Nice Entrance" i said adn kissed his cheek  
"and you my love are a brilliant actress" he said and pulled me on his knee and i laughed  
"i have told you nik you're not touching me till you are in your body" i said and he growled  
"how about a kiss?" he asked and i laughed and shock my head and was going in to the bedroom when i was pushed upagainst the wall by nic "you my love are a minx" he said and kissed me and i kissed back and we went on from there.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in the shower after wakeing up and i got changed into shorts and a top with my heels and i walked into the kitchen and saw Katherine making coffee  
" I'll be back as soon as I can" Maddox said and Nik nodded  
"Yes, do hurry. I'm anxious to get out of this body. And if you get hung up, call me. You know how impatient I get." He said and i nodded  
"i don't like that body nik" i said and he chuckled and kissed me Maddox left adn Klaus/Alaric closed the door  
"Where is he going?" Katherine asked and he smirked  
"To retrieve me. So I can get out of this bad hair-do." And i laughed  
"Are you sure that's a good idea, Klaus?" she asked and he smirked  
"Well, the full moon is almost upon us." He put the moonstone on the table "I've killed the witch, I have the moon stone, and the doppelgänger is waiting in the wings. Ohh, I am ready to break this curse." He told her and she walked and sat on the couch  
"And why would you do that here? There's so many people that would try to stop you." She informed him and nic looked at her  
"Because I have to. It's the birth place of the doppelgänger." He told her and she looked confused  
"I didn't realize that was a requirement." She said and Nik chuckled  
"Well, how could you? You betrayed me and fled England before I could give you the details, Katerina. But I did find your birth place and I slaughtered your family. So I guess we're cool. Let's just hope that Elena isn't as stupid as you were." He told her  
"She won't run. She'll die before she lets anyone that she loves get hurt." I told him and he looked at her "And that's exactly what I'm counting on." He said and then he compelled Katherine  
"You can't leave until I tell you to." He said "you stay aswell" he told me and i glared at him and he left.

I was sat watching TV when my phone rang and it was my dad i smiled and answered it

Charlie **Bella**

**Dad Hi how are you  
**i'm brilliant bells i've missed you  
**i miss you too dad tell billy and Jake i say hi for me  
**okay and Jacob says he is missing you  
**ye i miss him to  
**How is Klaus?  
**he is fine dad  
**Bells...  
**ye  
**the Cullens are back in forks  
**WHAT!?  
**ye two days ago they haven't come here yet but i'll tell you when they do  
**Okay dad  
**bells i need to go im going fishing with billy bye love you  
**bye love you two dad**

And i hung up Katherine wasin the kitchen and i threw a close by vase and Katherine came in  
"what is wrong with you?" she asked and i shook my head  
"you don't need to know" i said and stormed out to the Grill and got a drink and some fod 

2 HOURS LATER

I got back to the apartment and saw Katherine sitting there  
"so the wonder returns" she says  
"shut it Katherine" i said and she glared at me  
"i'm older than you bella" she said and i shrugged  
"i got turned with original and Hybrid blood" and she shut up and i got a glass of borbon and put on some music and about 3 hours later me and Katherine are actually getting along and drinking and Danceing when we heared a noise and Nik came in and katherin sits down  
"You mind turning that down?" he asked and she turns it down and i look at him  
"Why so grumpy?" Katherine asks him and he glares at her  
"Well, this body has outlived its usefulness."he said and i smield at him  
"finally" i said and he looked at her  
"Do you want a drink?" Katherine asks him and he shook her head  
"No, Katerina, I don't want a drink." He said  
"Come on. It might loosen you up." She said and gave him a bottle He toke the bottle and threw it against the wall. He compelled her  
"What I want is for you to sit down and shut up." He said to her and she sat down on the couch and Maddox arrived "Maddox, what took you so long?" Nik asked "You've got a lot of luggage." He said and he shrugged and to men entered with all our luggage and then a girl entered that i was BFF with "Greta. Finally." He said and i smiled at her  
"Hello, love. Nice body. You ready to get out of it?" she said and i smiled at her  
"Greta how are you?" i asked embracing her  
"Brilliant Bells" and i smiled then two other men came in with a giant box and Katherine looked at the men

I was catching up with Greta when it was time for the spell i stood next to the box and Greta and Maddox started the spell and the candles all around us light brighter and grew Nik/Ric was standing next to the box and Katherine was watching and then everything stopped and we looked at Ric and he opened his Eyes and Looked at Katherine  
"Elena?" he said and collapsed and then Maddox opened the bow and Nik got out in his body and i smiled he looked at Ric and said  
"Now that's more like it." And he smiled and i walked to him and kissed him and he didn't hesitate "yes it is" i said and he smirked and he told Greta and Manddox they could go and Katherine was in the living room and Klaus compelled her to sleep and then the ret of the night we were rekindling with his body.

NEXT DAY

The next day Nik was going to present himself in his body and i was going to be sitting at a booth wathing because i didn't have anything to do so i put on some jeans a top jacket and boots and went to the Grill and sat down i saw Damon and Ric there and i saw Klaus walking to them but matt came over  
"hey Bella" he said and i smiled  
"Hey matt" i replied "can i have a burger and a coke" i said and he nodded "thanks" and he walked of  
" Gentlemen? Why so glum?" i heard Klaus. Damon and Alaric looked at him  
"Ugh. Klaus, I presume." He asked and Nik nodded  
"In the flesh." He said and smirked he looked at ric "Thanks for the loaner, mate." He said and Damon got up  
"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" he asked and nik looked at him  
"I'm told you and your brother fancy my doppelgänger. Just thought I'd remind you to not do anything you'll regret." He informed him  
"Ha. Thanks for the advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" h asked and nik looked at him  
"You are kidding?" he asked he looked at ric "He is kidding, right?" and Alaric shook his head  
" No, not really." He said  
"I mean, come on, what's one month in the whole grand scheme of things?" Damon said and nik looked him in the eye  
""Let me be clear... I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. I have everything I need. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live to see tomorrow, don't screw it up." He said and walked of i had finished my burger , paid and went out and got in niklaus car  
"you do know nik there going to get involved?" I asked and he shrugged we drove back to the apartment  
"you seriously need to get a new house" i said as we walked up the stairs and in to th apartment  
"will do soon love" and we entered the Flat and saw Katherine making Coffee  
" Everything okay?" she asked and nik looked at her  
" What have you been doing?" he asked  
"Making coffee. Do you want some?" she asked us and he rushes over to her, strangleds her and compeled her  
"Tell me what you've been doing." He compelled her  
"Making coffee." She said he released her and she held her neck and turns around when nik stops her  
"Wait. Take off your bracelet." She said and she took it off and gave it to him  
"Now, I want you... to walk over to the window and stand in the sunlight." He said and she just stood there and said  
"But I'll burn." She said and nik shrugged  
"You don't have a choice." He said to her She stood in the sunlight and her skin started to burn. She kept screaming. Klaus looks at her with a smile. I walked over to him  
"This is better than TV" I said and he wrapped his arms around me whilest he let her burn for a moment  
"That's enough." He said and she rushed over to the corner of the room and tucked herself into the shadows "Guess I was wrong. All right, then. I need you to do something for me." He said and then he had to go and get Elena and i was stuck babysitting again we were talking for god knows how long when he came back  
"Where's Maddox? He should be back by now." Nik asked and i shrugged  
" I don't know." I said and he sat down and opened his laptop and i sat next to him  
"What are you doing? Where's Elena?" Katherine asks  
"I sent her off with Greta." He told her and looked at Jules the werewolf that was brought not long agoand she was in transition "It's almost time." He said and the door opened and we all looked up "I wasn't aware you'd been invited in." He said to damon  
I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." He said and then he saw me and was shocked  
"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Klaus asked  
"Yeah, but that was before I rescued your werewolf and vampire and killed your witch." He said and nik got up  
"Excuse me?" he said he faces damon  
"and you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me." He said and i smirked  
"He'll most likely will" i said and damon glared at me  
"Katerina, give us a moment." He said and she looked at them then left  
"I've heard about you. The crazy, impulsive vampire in love with his brother's girl. I knew one of you would try to stop me. It was a just a 50/50 guess on who." He said and i turned the laptop round so he can see the Video of Jules  
" The nice thing about werewolves is they tend to travel in packs. Need a closer look?" he said and threw him a cell phone with the same Video  
" Jules." Damon said  
"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse... You learn a thing or two. First rule... always have a back-up. Back-up werewolf. Back-up witch." Nik said  
"Back-up vampire." Damon said  
"I've got that covered, too." Nik told him and Damon loked at me to indicate if he was killing me and Nik saw "i could never kill bell" he said and then snapped Damon neck and we left. And headed to the Cemetery.

CEMETERY  
"My duty is to Klaus! The new order." I heared Greater say and me and Nik arrived  
"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." He said He looked at Elena, Jenna and Jules.  
"Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?" he said and i loked at Nik  
"Nik is this like an all girls ritual?" i asked and he shrugged and Elena saw me  
"Bella?" Elena said and i waved  
"hiyya Elena" i said and she looked upset

I was sat on a rock next to were Greta will do the spell and he took out the moonstone from his pocket "I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it." He said and i laughed and he handed it to greta who took it and looked to the sky  
"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" greta asked and nik nodded "I remember." He said and Greta dropped the moonstone into a stone bowl filled with flames. Sparks fly as the moonstone was destroyed. Greta begins chanting a spell in Latin. Klaus approached the rings of fire that the wolf Jules still lied on the ground, moaning in pain, but she looked up at Elena.  
"Everything I did... I was just trying to help Tyler." She said and Elena looked at her  
"Are you Jules?" she asked  
"I didn't want him to be alone!" she said and nik looked down at jules  
"Shall we" he asked The ring of fire that was around Jules dispersed. Jules eyes turned yellow and she uses her werewolf speed to rush at , Klaus gets the upper hand and pined Jules to the ground, plunging his hand into her chest and ripping out her heart. Jules takes a final breath, and tears streamed down her face, and she dies. Klaus breathed heavily as he holds the bloody heart in his hands. Elena and Jenna look of horror.

Greta Coninued chanting whilest Klaus held the wolfs heart over the Ceremonial bowl and squeezed out the blood into the flames "Does that mean it's working?" he asked as i got up to stand next to him and greta smiled  
"It's working." He said and i smiled at him he finished squizing the heart and approached the ring with Jenna in  
"Hello, Jenna." He said and Jenna and Elena stood up and they looked at Klaus  
"Let her go. I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't!" she said and Elena walked closer to the flames an dthat caused them to flare up i looked at Greta and she shrugged as she was still chanting and that made Elena Retreat  
" Careful." Nik said  
"Elena, don't." Jenna said and Elena looked at her  
"No, Jenna! We can't leave Jeremy without a family." She turned to Klaus "I followed your rules; I did everything that you asked. I didn't run. Please." She said and nik looked at her  
"Well, well." And Klaus looks up at the top of the quarry and i follow his gaze "I don't recall you being on the guest list." He said and Jenna and Elena look up and Stefan was stood there at the top of the cliff  
"I'm here to talk." Stefan said  
"Very well, then." He said and he looked at jenna briefly "Watch them love" he said to me and i looked at him  
"Nik" i said but he vamp speed up to the top of the hill and i stood there watching Jenna and Elena  
"Why?" Elena said and i looked at her  
"Why what?" i asked and she looked at me  
"Why pretend to be my friend?" she said and i looked at her  
"why do you do anything for Stefan?" i asked her  
"because i love him and he loves me" she replied  
"same for me and Nik" i said  
"But Klaus isn't capabale of love" she said and i walked away  
"you don't know what he can feel" i said and went and sat down next to Greta

Jenna and Elena were talking among themselves when Nik adn Stefan finally came back down from the hill "Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish." Nik said to Elena and she looked sad  
"Stefan…" she said sadly  
"It's okay." He said to her  
"Well?" nik asked as he pointed the stake between Jenna and Stefan "Who's it going to be, Elena?" he asked and she shock her head  
"No." She said and nik shrugged  
"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice." He said and Vamp speed around the back of Stefan and staked him in the back as Stefan screamed out in pain and crumbled to the ground "No! Stefan! No!" Elena screamed Nik ripped the stake out of Stefan's back, leaving a sizable chunk of wood in his back. Adn nik smirked  
"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now..." he said and snapped Stefan neck causing him to fall to the groung ungraceful as Elena gasped in shock "Whenever you're ready, Greta." Nik said and Greta began chanting the next part of the spell and the ring holding Jenna went down and Jenna looked frightened and Elena was watching with Tears in her Eyes  
"No." Elena said and Nik walked to Jenna  
"Your turn." He said  
"No, Jenna, no!" she shouts and tried to get to jenna but the flames flared up and jenn alooked at her  
"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do." She said an dafter a few seconds she vampire speed over to Jenna and bit her ferouciously on the neck and nik Vamp speed to Jenna and staked her in the back and Jenna gasped i speed to Greta who was on the floor Elena started to Cry  
"Jenna, no!" Elena said and jenna looked at her and she had tears stremmin down her face  
"Just turn it off. Jenna. Turn it off. You won't be scared anymore." Elena said and Klaus fipped Jenna over onto her back and she didn't look scared anymore and Nik staked her i bit my wrist and gave it to Greta who drank it  
"No! Jenna! No! Jenna!" Elena cried as Jena body turned Grey anddecayed Klaus released the stake and got up i made sure Greta was completle healed she began chanting againwith me and Nik next to her i watched Stefan try take out the wook lodged in him he looked up adn saw Jenna dead body  
"No." He said as Greta poured her blood into the bowl "I'm so sorry." He said and Elena told him to be quiet but i listened to Greta and watch nik approach Elena  
"It's time." He said The circle of fire disappeared from around Elena. She looked up at him. Klaus extends his hand towards herbit she got up from the ground and walked past Klaus, ignoring him. Elena made her way to the altar and looks down at Jenna's body. Klaus followed her up to the altar and grabbed Elena's face in his hand. Below us, Stefan was struggleing to get up from the ground. Klaus turned Elena's face so she is looking at him."Thank you, Elena." He said and she glared at him  
"Go to hell." She said Stefan continued to struggle up, but fell back to the ground, too weak to move and i was enjoying it. Elena stared out, blankly, as Klaus sunk his fangs into her neck and starts to drain Elena of her blood. Stefan watched on, helplessly. Klaus held Elena tightly as his eyes starts to sprout more veins. Elena's eyelids flutter and her eyes roll into the back of her head and she dies. Klaus releases her and Elena falls to the ground. Blood drips from Klaus' mouth and the flame in the bowl is extinguished. Elena's body lays lifeless and Stefan stared at her, sadly, and lowers his head to the ground. Klaus breathed heavily and walked down the stone steps.  
"I can feel it. It's happening." He said and i smiled this was everything he wanted Nik looked up at the full moon. Suddenly, his bones begin to crack and he starts to transform. His eyes were yellow like a werewolf's, but he stil has the veins under them, like a vampire."Yes, yes!" he said and Suddenly, nik was thrown through the air. The flames in the bowl reignite, startling Greta. Greta and i heared and saw Bonnie coming down the hillside, chanting a spell. Before Greta could react,i heared bones cracking and i looked behind me and saw damon  
"you bastard" i said but he kneeled next to Elena and he picked her up and nik came back and was next to me  
"No! You were dead!" he screamed Bonnie continued to chant her spell. Klaus' body contorts into painful shapes as he screams.  
"nik" i said but Damon carried Elena's body towards Stefan and lied her down next to him. Stefan gently grabbed her arm.  
"Elena." Stefan said Damon kneeled down and rips the remainder of the stake out of Stefan's back. Stefan gruntted in pain. Damon grabbed Stefan's shoulder, as if to help him up, but Stefan turned and looks up at him, grabbing a hold of his jacket."I need you to get her out of here!" he said  
"What about you?" he asked  
"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" and Damon picked up Elena body and carried her away as Stefan sat up and bonnie was still chanting and the trees began to fall next thing i know is im getting flung against a tree  
"ah!" i screamed  
"Bell are you ok?" nik asked "  
"ye" i replied but then i saw Elijah approach nik and bonnie stopped chanting  
"Elijah?" Nik asked  
"Hello, brother." Elijah said Stefan had gotten up and walked up behind Bonnie. Elijah punched his arm into Klaus' chest, grabbing a hold of his heart."In the name of our family, Niklaus..." Elijah said Elijah twisted Nik Heart  
"I didn't bury them at sea!" nik said  
"What?" Elijah asked  
"Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them." He said  
"Elijah! Don't listen to him." Stefan said  
"Elijah. I can take you to them. I give you my word... Brother." Nik said Elijah appeared to be having second thoughts about killing his brother.  
"Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie said and i laughed nad said  
"You'll die." And she shrugged  
"I don't care." She said Elijah looke down at Klaus and back up at Bonnie and Stefan.  
"I'm sorry." He said and Stefan and Bonnie ran formards  
"No" they both shout Before either could get to them, Elijah flew off with Klaus.i smiled and let the darkness consume me.

I woke up and saw it was light i walked in to the forest and saw Elijah and nik Talking  
"your okay" i said and nik looked at me and smiled  
"why wouldn't i be bell" he said and i hugged him he hugged back and they carried on speaking whilest nik had his arms around my waist  
"I can change at will, then. It's good to know. I remember every single kill." He said and Elijah looked at me but carried on speaking  
"Yes, I've been cleaning up your little mess along the way." He told him and Nik nodded  
"Just like old times, brother." He said and i smiled  
"You've had your fun. I believe we have a bargain." He said and nik nodded  
"That's right. Now, what was it again? Oh, yeah. Wait. I remember. That's it. You wish to be reunited with our family." He said and Elijah gave him a stern look  
"You gave me your word, Niklaus." Elijah said  
"What kind of brother would break his bond? Even though you did try to kill me." Nik said and i glared at Elijah  
"I could have. But I didn't." He said and Elijah helped him get his Jacket on  
" And now no one can, not even you. Relax, Elijah. All is forgiven." Nik said entwinding our fingers "Where are they?" he asked and nik chuckled  
"You need to lighten up. I'll bring you to them soon enough."

We were walking back to the Appartment "nik i mean it you need to get a better place Alarics place is plain" i said and he chuckled  
"will do bell" he said and Elijah looked at us  
"when did you two meet?" he asked  
" two years ago a cold one was tourturing me because my ex boyfriend killed her mate and nik killed her" i said and Elijah nodded and we just got tot he apartment and Stefan was in there and Katherine saw us  
"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." She said and he looked at stfan  
"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Nik asked  
"I need your help... For my brother." He said  
"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Nik said and Elijah looked at Stefan  
"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." He said and nik nodded  
"And so I shall." He said and daggered Elijah threw the Heart and he pushed Stefan against the wall whilest i sat on the couch  
"Now, what am I gonna do with you?" nik said He put a stake through him"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead." He said and Katherine spoke  
"He's just trying to help his brother." She said and Stefan spoke  
"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." He said and Nik took out the stake and Stefan fell to the floor and nik poured himself a glass of blood  
"Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless." He said to Stefan

Stefan wad still on the floor. Klaus had a glass of blood in his hands. Katherine is looking at them  
"I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" he asked  
"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan said so h was the Ripper  
"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when I leave this town." Stefan got up  
" Katerina, come here." He said and Katherine got closer. He toke her arm. His face changes, his eyes were yellow. He bits her  
" Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No. No." She said and nik bites his wrist. He makes Katherine drink his blood. Her wound healed. Klaus looks at Stefan  
"i'm so happy you didn't use me" i said  
"Never love." He said to me "You want your cure? There it is." He said to Stefan  
" Your blood is the cure."Stefan asked  
"Gotta love Mother Nature." He said and Klaus holds Stefan by his shoulder "Now... Let's talk, you and I." He said Nik put some of his blood in a vial. Stefan was looking at him. Katherine is in retreat, looking at them "There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town." He said  
"I'm not like that anymore." He said and nik shock his head  
"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman." He poured some blood down the sink  
"Wait." Stefan said  
"Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." He said He threw him a blood bag. Stefan drank a sip "Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal." Nik said and Stefan drinks all of it. Klaus threw him another blood bag "Again." And Stefan Drank again  
"were's mine" i asked na dnik smirked at me and threw me one  
"cann't forget you now love can we?" he said and i shook my head

There are a lot of blood bags on the ground. Stefan was drinking one and looks at Klaus " You're very cooperative. It's almost as if you're enjoying it." He gives him another blood bag but he shook his head  
"No more. Not until you give me the cure." He said and nik looked at him  
"Not until we make a deal. It's your choice, Stefan. You can either remain here living your life in Mystic Falls, or you can embrace what you truly are, leave town with me, and save your brother's life."he said and Stefan took the blood adn drank "That's the spirit." He said he took the vial with his blood and looked at Katherine "Sweetheart..." he said and compelled her "Take this over to Damon and come right back." He said and Katherine looked shocked  
"You want me to leave?" she asked and Stefan looked up  
"No!" he said and nik ignored him  
"Yes and if I were you..." she took the vial and left "I'd hurry." He said and sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist  
"She'll never take it to him. She'll never take it to him." Stefan repeated

We drank some more but we had to go put Elijah in a coffin Nik placed him in the car and i got in the front with nik and Stefan got in the back we drove to the Warehouse and Nik place Elijah in a coffin and Klaus was looking at him and two men were there "I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." He said He closed the coffin and looked at the two men "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight." He told them and They put him with other coffins. Stefan received a text "So... Did Katerina make it in time?" Nik asked and Stefan looked at him  
"You won't be seeing her again, you know." He said  
"Because she's on vervain? I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that." Nik said  
"What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asked  
"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town." He said to Stefan  
"Then are we done here? Can we go?" he asked and Nik shock his head  
"Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." He said and a girl walked in "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." Nik said adn the girl walked over to us nik looked at Stefan "See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me." He said and bit the girls neck "I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt." He said and released the girl and she ran of screaming Stefan stopped her and bit her and drank until she was dead nik looked at him "Now we can go." He said and we left.


	3. Chapter 3

We were now in Tennessee looking for Ray Sutton and we walked infrount of the house he is meant to be in and we saw a women calling for someone called Rudy  
"Rudy! Rudy. Come on! It's too hot to make me come looking for you." She called she bent down to pick up a toy and when she was getting up and turning around me and Klaus stood behind her  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Nik said to her  
"Can I help you?" she asked  
"Yeah, our car hmm, our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh we feel like we've been walking forever yours is the first house we had come to so wewere just hoping we could use your phone?" i asked and she gave us a questioning look  
"Don't you have a cell phone?" she asked  
Huh, yeah" nik picked up his phone "battery died. Look I promise were not serial killers we just wanna use your phone." Nik said and the woman sighed  
"Sure." She said and we walked to the door  
"Soo, we can come in?" nik asked  
"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you." She said and i sighed  
"I thought you country folks were supposed to be more trusting." Nik said  
" i'm from Florida." She said and nik nodded  
"Well, that explains it." _He grabbed her throat and compelled her "_Now show me a little southern hospitality. Sweet pea." He said  
"I bet you a hundred dollars that dog ran off to a house with air conditioning." The other woman said as she turned around and we entered the kitchen "What's going on?" she asked  
"Please don't be alarmed. I was told Ray Sutton lives here." Nik said  
"He's almost never here. He's on the road mostly." The woman said  
"But I expect he makes it home, once a month. That's what I thought. Where is he now?" nik said and she didn't anwer "If I have to make you tell me it's going to be infinitely more painful for you. Hmm" nik said the woman runs to the front door and opened it but Stefan was there standing in her way and she screamed we walked up behind her "I love it when they run!" Nik said and the woman gives up  
"He's in Toll. It's near the border. A bar called Southern Comfort, It's on Highway 41." She said "Thank you love." He touched the woman who was outside hair and talked to her "Now, may my friend come in?"she asked and she was crying  
"Yes." She cried the _Women looked terrified and Stefan came in. Klaus pushed the woman he was holding to Stefan  
"K_ill this one quickly." _(andhelooked at the other woman "a_nd make that one suffer. we'll be in the car." He said adn took my hand and we walked out to his car and he got in the drivers seat and i sat on his lap till Stefan came out and we drove to a bar we came to Southern Comfort bar and a man spoke  
"What's up Ray?" he said and another smiled and called back  
"Hey Red, get me a beer." He asked and we came up next to him  
" Ray? Ray Sutton?" Nik asked and Ray looked at us  
"Who wants to know?" he asked  
"I've been looking everywhere for you. We started in Florida, Pensacola. I met a young chap there who you used to work with before you moved to Memphis, now he directed me to two lovely young women. And they led me here, to you." He said  
"I think I'll be going." Ray said he was getting up but i stood infront of him  
"tsk, tsk,tsk" i said wagging my finger but he looked me up and down"eww no" i said and nik looked at him  
"Not so fast mate. You only just got here, now your type are very hard to come by." Ray tried to walk the other way but Stefan stood there and stopped him  
"I wouldn't do that." He said adn pushed him back "My friends here are a vampire, they compelled everybody in the bar so don't look to them for any help. I however, I'm something else, a different kind of monster, I've got some vampire, I've got some wolf." He said and pulled me to his side  
"You what?" Ray asked  
"A hybrid Ray, I'm both. You see I want to create more of me, now you being the first werewolf that I've come across in many a moon, pun intended Ray. I need you to direct me to your pack. So, where can I find them Ray?" nik asked him  
"You can't compel me, it won't work." Ray said  
Stefan started scratching his head, Klaus looked at him and he nods. Stefan turned around and toke out something out of his back pocket.  
"Can you bring out the darts please." He asked the barman and then turned to ray "Tell you what Ray, We're gonna play a little drinking game, something I like to call truth or wolfsbane." He pulled out a pouch of wolfsbane, poured it into his hand crushing it with his fingers  
" Oh, this is gonna be fun Ray." And i just giggled "lovely isn't she" nik asked ray craseing my cheek adn i smirked and ray nodded.

Stefan grabbed ray adnd chained him to the wall and nik was sitting on a chair with me on his knee an dhe had his hand on my thigh Stefan was sat at the table we were at dipping the darts in the wolfsbane and we were sat watching them  
"Ray, you can end this right now. Just tell me where your pack gathers for the full moon." Stefan said "I can't." Ray said  
"I know, I know. You live by code and all that, but see he's not gonna let me stop until you tell me. And I do whatever he says so, that's the way it goes around here." Stefan said and i smiled a woman walked over to us  
"Hello mister Klaus. I have some more information for you." Stefan walked over to us "You told me to tell you if I saw anything." She said and Stefan was listening "I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house."she said and nik nodded  
"Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work or they're gonna watch her." Nik said The girl walked away and Stefan came up to Klaus  
"My brother still on our trail?" he asked  
"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Nik said and Stefan grabbed Klaus arm  
"No, no, no. Let me handle it." He said  
"Why should I let you leave?" Nik asked him  
"Cause, you'll know I'll come back." Stefan told him  
"Do I?" Nik asked  
" You saved my brother's life; I'm at your service." Stefan said and i looked at nik  
"He has a point nik" i said  
" Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" he said to Stefan and pointed to ray with a big smile  
"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." And Stefan walked away i looked at nik "can i have some fun?" i asked nik and he smirked and gave me a dart covered in wolfbane and i stood up and smirked at ray and got right close to his heart but a few centermeters away so i don't kill him and smirked  
"good shot love" Nik said and i smirked at him  
"taught by the best and i sat on his knee and kissed him when i pulled away i stayed on his knee but kept throwing darts.

Nik got bored and put Ray on the pool table and we tied him down "Okay, it's a three step process, Ray. This is step one. I want you to drink from my wrist."Nik said  
"I already told you where to find the pack. What more do you want from me?" he asked  
" Have you been listening to a word I've been saying, Ray? I have great plans for you." Nik said and i laughed Nik cut his wrist and made ray drink it "You'll thank me for it later, huh. There we go, at a boy!" Nik said and Stefan came in  
"What are you going to do now?" Ray asked  
"It's time for step two, Ray." He said and then snapped his neck then looked at Stefan "You're back." Nik said  
"Did you doubt me? " Stefan asked  
"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother." Nik said  
"Nah, I don't care about anything anymore." Stefan said  
"You put on a good show Stefan. I almost believe you. Lets hope, for your brother's sake, he does. You never stop caring about family, do you. But, every time you feed, the blood makes it easier to let go." Nik said and Stefan nodded.

We were in the smokey Mountains and my boots were ruined "Nic this is oing to be the 2nd pair of boots you own me" i said and he nodded but chuckled he looked back to Stefan who was Carrying Ray who was unconscious when my phone beeped "really bad timeing" i muttered Nik and Stefan were taking : it was my dad who messaged me 

_Hi Bells, The cullens came over today they look like crap. They were asking about you.-Dad_

And i grond "okay there love" Nik asked  
"No" i said and he gave me a quizzing look and i shook my head and he shrugged  
" Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There" Nik said and we stopped Stefan entered the camp and Everyone loked at us Stefan put ray on the ground and a woman ran over  
"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" she asked and Stefan walked over to us and nik said  
"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." He said  
"You're the hybrid." The woman said Klaus smiled  
"You've heard of me. Fantastic." He said

We were sat down and everyone was looking at nik " It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid." He said and i looked at him  
"show of" i mumbled and he smirked at me

Ray woke up "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." Nik said  
"What's happening to me?" he asked  
" Stefan?" Nik said Stefan got up  
"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." He asked and nik looked at them all  
"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" he looked at a man " You." He said and rushed forward to the man and bit his arm and Stefan cought him adn threw him to the ground infront of ray and the woman was protedting but nik strangled her  
"If you don't drink it, Ray, I will. Problem is I don't know how to stop." Stefan said and he looked at the woman  
"It's the new order, sweetheart. You join us, or you die." Nik said to the woman  
"I'd rather die than be a vampire." She said  
"Wrong choice." Nik told her He gaves her his blood. Ray drank the blood from the man.  
"She'll thank me for that later. Heh." And he killed her  
"Okay, who's next?" he said as hus eyes became yellow and fangs expanded Nik gave his blood to the human and compelled him "There. Good as new. Now you relax, okay, mate? We're gonna need you when the rest of them wake up." He said  
"They're dead. They're all dead." Ray said  
"No ray there in transition" i said to him smirking  
"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Nik said  
"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asked  
"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." He said  
"For what war, might I ask?" Stefan asked and he sent me a questionglt look and i shrugged  
"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight." Nik replied  
"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asked he sure is asking alot of questions  
"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Nik said and Stefan laughed  
"That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?" Stefan asked  
"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." Nik said and i lokoed at Ray and noticed his eyes bleeding  
"is that normal nik?" i asked and they looked at ray  
"Something's wrong." Nik said and i rolled my eyes  
"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan said  
"Well, obviously." Nik said

1 Hour later

Ray was still shaking and his eyes were bleeding "You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asked  
" Some master race." Stefan said to Nik  
"Lose the attitude." He said and the woman woke up  
"Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Nik said and he got up and Ray was snarling and made a few jumps bit me and left. Klaus looked at Stefan  
"Go get him." Nik said and he came over to me "you okay?" he asked i nodded he bit his wrist and gave me it to drink and i did we went to Stefan and nik talked  
"Where did he go?" Nik asked  
"He, uh... he got away. Forget him. Let's go." Stefan said and nik looked at his arm  
" A fatal werewolf bite. Ouch." Nik said and he nodded  
"Yeah. I'm gonna need your blood to heal me." He stated  
" Well, I tell you what. You find Ray, and then I'll heal you." Nik said  
"you Can't be serious."Stefan asked and nik nodded  
"You better hurry, 'cause that bite looks nasty." Nik said and we walked back to the campsite and the others wake up and there eyes are bleeding

It was now night-time and me and nik were with the wolf packand nik looked at the human-Derek  
"Bad news, my friend. End of the road for you."he said and drank his blood and he offered me some which i took. Th woman was stood infrount of us and nic looked at her "Careful, love. There's only one Alpha here." He said All the werewolves' eyes were bleeding. They looked like zombies "Bloody Hell." Nik said

Stefan came back with ray and the rest of the pack was dead " They went rabid. Some of them, we killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead." Nic said and shouted "Idid everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger." He said and Stefan looked uncomfortable and nik looked at him "You look like hell." He said  
"Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do." Stefan said  
"It should have worked." Nik said He toke a bottle of beer. He bit his wrist, put the blood in the bottle and gave the bottle to Stefan " Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you and my beautiful bell are the only comrade I have left." He said Stefan drank the blood from the bottle and threw it aside.

We drove to Chicago and was getting out of the car "Welcome back to Chicago, Stefan." Nik said  
"What are we doing here?" Stefan asked  
"I know how much you loved it here. Bringing back memories of the good old ripper days?" Nik said as we walked  
"Blacked out most of them. A lot of blood, a lot of partying. The details are all a blur." Stefan told nik  
" Well, that is a crying shame. The details are what makes it legend." Nik told him "Word was the ripper of Monterrey got lonely, so he escaped to the city for comfort. It was prohibition. Everything was off limits then, which made everything so much fun." Nik said  
"sounds awesome" i said  
"Chicago was magical." Nik said  
"Yeah, well, I'll take your word for it. Like I said, I don't remember most of it." Stefan said  
"Going to get down to business, then?" Nik asked  
"Why am I still with you? We had our fun, your hybrids failed. I mean, don't you want to move on?" Stefan asked him  
" We're going to see my favorite witch. If anyone can help us with our hybrid problem, it's her." And we made our way to a bar i knew far to well we entered Glorias and Nik looked at Stefan "Looks familiar, doesn't it?" he asked  
"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan said  
"You got to be kidding me." Goria said Klaus smiled  
"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..." he began and i giggled  
"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny. Bella how lovely to see you and still with Klaus." She said and i laughed and hugged her  
"lovely to see you two Gloria " and i kissed her cheek she looked at Stefan  
"I remember you." She said pointing to Stefan  
"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be...?" he began  
"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?" she asked and i looked at her "in your drems Bells" she said and i shrugged  
"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Nik said  
"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day." She said  
"Stefan, why don't you go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Nik asked  
"Yeah, sure thing." He went to the bar. Klaus looked at Gloria  
"You look ravishing, by the way." He said adn Gloria stopped him  
"Don't. I know why you're here. A hybrid out to make more hybrids? That kind of news travels." She said  
"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse." Nik asked  
"Obviously you did something wrong. Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it." She said and i looked at nic  
"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead." Nic said  
"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah." She said  
"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied." He said and i looked at Gloria and she ave me the look saying 'Daggered?' and i nodded  
"She has what I need. Bring her to me." She said  
"What is this?" Stefan asked  
"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Nik said and Stefan looked confused  
"But this is me. With you." he shows us the picture. It was them in about the 1920s)

"This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?" he asked and i just sat back on my seat "You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes." Nik said  
"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan asked and i looked at nik  
"that's true" i said and he glared at me  
"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait." Nik said  
" What the hell is going on? Answer me." Stefan Demanded  
"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." Nik said and told us the story of how they meet- whilest we walked to the warehouse- Stefan and Nik sister were like a thing and how Stefan stood up for him for Rebekkah.

WAREHOUSE

We were at the Warehouse "Your sister. So I knew another original vampire." Stefan asked  
"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Nik told him all the coffins containing the originals siblings were around us . Nik opened a blond woman in it. He smiled and touches her face  
"i'm gonna take a longshot here and say that Rebekkah?" i asked nik nodded  
"I don't recognize her." Stefan said  
"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." He said and i looked at him  
"is that possible" i asked and he nodded and he took teh dagger from her chest "Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah." He said and he looked at us "She's being dramatic."Nic said  
"like you then?" i asked and he smirked at me  
"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan said  
"Well, you have many useful talents." Nic said to him  
"Do I?" Stefan asked  
"ye making bambi and thumber waht to make an army of animals" i said and Stefan glared at me  
"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you." Nik said to him "I was your number one fan." Nik said

"Why should I believe any of this?" Stefan asked Klaus compelled the guy who handle the transport "When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." He said and nik looked at him  
"Where are you going?" he asked "You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." He said  
"How?" Stefan said  
"We're going to your old apartment." Nik said and i looked at him  
"what is this a tour?" i asked and Nik shrugged  
"you could say that" he replied

We got to an old apartment " It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan asked  
"Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." He said unlocking the door  
"To write it down." He said adn i looked at him  
"you wrote down the people who you killed?" i asked and he nodded  
"i was of the boat then" he said  
" And you also wrote them to relive the kill... Over and over again."  
" You believe me now?" Nik asked opening a door Stefan entered  
"Look what I found." Stefan said takeing something and comeing out and gave a bottle to nic  
"1918. Single malt." Stefan said  
"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." He said and we walked out i had my arm in nik .

We went back to Glorias we were sat at the bar Gloria gives Stefan and Nik two beers adn me a glass of wine  
"Thanks Gloria" i said and she smiled  
"No problem Bells" she said and looked at nic "Where's Rebekah?" she asked him adn he shrugged "She'll be here. I can't just conjure her on demand." Nik said and he looked at Stefan "What's with you? I thought Chicago was your playground." He asked him  
"So this is why you asked me to be your wingman? Because you liked the way that I tortured innocent people?" Stefan asked and nik spoked  
"Well, that's certainly half of it." He said and Stefan looked confused  
"What's the other half?" he asked  
"The other half, Stefan, is that you used to want to be my wingman." Nik told him and he went in to telling hi how they were friends and close.

"So I'm confused. If we were such great friends, then why do I only know you as the hybrid dick who sacrificed my girlfriend on an altar of fire?" he asked  
" All good things must come to an end." Nik said and told him how Mikeal found them adn they had to leave  
"You compelled me to forget?" he asked  
"It was time for Rebekah and I to move on. Better to have a clean slate." He said  
"But why? You shouldn't have to cover your tracks... Unless you're running from someone." Stefan said  
"Storytime's over." He said Stefan looked at nic  
"I need another drink. A real one." He said and left me and Nik were sat there until Damon came to us  
"I see they've opened the doors to the riffraff now." Nik said  
"Oh, honey, I've been called worse." Damon said and i choked on my drink he called Nik Honey i was fine a minuet ater  
"You don't give up, do you?" Nik asked  
"Give me my brother back... You'll never have to see me again." Damon tried to Nagotiate  
"Well, I am torn. You see, I promised Stefan I wouldn't let you die, but how many freebies did I really sign up for? And clearly you want to die, otherwise you wouldn't be here, so..." he said  
"What can I say? I'm a thrill seeker." Damon said and nik strangled him

I was sat here watching Nik stab Damon with a toothpick "Oh, dear, what was that? I'm a little boozey, so you'll forgive me if I miss your heart the first few tries." Nik said and stabbed him again "uhh! No, that's not it. Hmm." He said and stabbed him again he said  
"Ohh. Almost." Nik said  
"You want a partner in crime? Forget Stefan. I'm so much more fun." Damon said  
"You won't be any fun after you're dead." Nik said He pushed him on the ground and is about to stab him but i saw Gloria burning the stake with her powers  
" Really?" nik asked  
"Not in my bar. You take it outside." She said and Nic looked at Damon"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Nic told hi

We went to the room with the coffins in and rebekah is empty and the men were dead" Rebekah... It's your big brother. Come out, come out, wherever you are." He called an di chukled  
"she's not a dog" i said but befor he answered i saw a blond behind him with a dagger in nik  
"Go to hell, Nik!" Nik took out the dagger and threw it on the door""Don't pout. You knew it wouldn't kill me." Nik said to Rebekkah and i smirked  
"Yeah, but I was hoping it would hurt more." She said and i snickered and she looked at me "Who are you?" she asked  
"bella and your Rebekkah i have heared alot about you from nik" i said and she glanced at me and smiled at me  
"i think we could get along" she said and i nodded when nik spoke up  
"Alright, I understand that you're upset with me, Rebekah... So I'm going to let that go. Just this once. Brought you a little peace offering. You can come in." He said and Stefan walked in and Rebekkah looked at him  
"Stefan..." she whispered and nik got closer to him and compelled him  
"Now you remember." He said and he was out of it for a minuet but was back  
"Rebekah." He said and nik looked at him  
"Stefan." He said and Stefan looked between them both  
"I remember you. We were friends." He said and nik shock his head  
"No,We are friends." He said and Nik looked at bekkah  
" And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch." Nik told her and bekkah looked shocked  
"The original witch?" she asked and nik nodded  
"What do you have that Gloria needs?" she said and bekkah touched her neck  
"Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!" Bekkah shouted  
"I don't know. I didn't touch it." Nik defended himself  
"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" she screamed at him  
"Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!" Nik said and She looked in her coffin but couldn't find it so she threw it on the ground. Stefan looked concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

We were in a clothes store watching bekkah try on different clothes i was looking threw the clothes and nik and Stefan were sat with a glass of champagne  
" There has to be more to this dress." Bekkah asked nd i laughed and shock my head  
" There's not." Nik said She got out of the fitting room. She was wearing a short, black dress  
"So women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes, then. You know, I got dirty looks for wearing trousers." She said and nik looked at her  
"You wore trousers so women today could wear nothing." She said and i laughed and she looked at the speakers  
" And what is this music? It sounds like a cable car accident." She said and i looked at her  
"It's dance music." I said and she looked at me  
"People dance to this?" she said and i nodded  
"Hmm." I said  
"Are we done?" Nik asked and i walked to him and sat on his knee and bekkah looked at him  
"And why are you so grumpy?" bekkah asked him  
"I needed one thing from you for my witch to find out why my hybrids are dying, one thing. Your necklace. And you lost it." Nik said  
"I didn't lose it. It's just been missing for 90 years." She said and i smirked she then looked at Stefan "So what do you think? She asked him and he looked at it  
"I like it." He said and she didn't look satisfied "What? I said I like it." He defendied herself  
"I can always tell when you're lying, Stefan." She said and she went back in to the fitting room, i got up and walked to a rack and nik and Stefan was talking  
"Nice one, good work." Nik said i got out a outfit and walked to the changing room  
"You're the one that pulled the dagger out of her." Stefa said and i knocked on the door  
"I heard that." She said  
"bekkah try this" and i handed her the outfit  
"All right. I'm going to get some fresh air." Stefan said and left nik poured himself another glass of champagne bekkah came out  
"I like this" she said and looked in the mirror and i smiled "Thank you bella" she said and i smiled at her  
"come on we have to go to Gloria's" nik said and bekkah nodded and we walked to Nik car and got in and drove to the bar.

GLORIA'S

We entered gloria's and walked to the bar Gloria came over  
"Have you got it?" she asked and ik shock his head  
"Rebekkah has lost it." He said and she looked at him  
"i can do a tracking spell" she said and Nik nodded and she pulled a chair and sat down and was conantrating when Stefan came in and Bekkah turned to him  
"You left us." She said and he nodded  
" Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode." He said and nik looked at him  
"Tell me about it." He said and Stefan looked at Gloria as i bent over the bar and got me and bekkah a drink  
"Thanks" she said as she toke it and i smiled  
"What's she doing?" Stefan asked nik gesturing to Gloria  
" She's failing." He said  
"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." She told him  
"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Bekkah said and Gloria looked at her  
" See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria said and bekkah went the other side of the bar and sat on it "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." Gloria said and bekkah gave her, her hand  
"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asked and i nodded  
"Yep" i said

We had been sat here for about 1 hour and i had like 3 glasses of wine and Gloria still had hold of bekkah hand "I can sense something." Gloria said and Stefan looked a little worried she started to cast a spell then about 2 minuets later she dropped bekkah hand and looked at us  
"I found it." She said and bekkah looked at her  
" So where is it?" she asked and Gloria looked at her  
"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..." she said  
"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Bekkah shouted  
"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details." Gloria informed her and nik jestered to bekkah  
"So dive." He said and she scowled at nik  
"I need more time. And space. You're harshing my ju-ju." She said and i smiled at her  
"We can wait." Nik said  
"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked." Gloria said and Stefan spoke  
"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat."Stefan said and nik looked at us took my hand and we left

[A warehouse, Chicago]

Klaus and Stefan were sat on a couch drinking from two girls me and bekkah had already finished and i was sat on a chouch next to bekkah  
"My girl's dead. I'm bored." She said and nik looked at Stefan  
" You weren't kidding about being hungry." He said and Stefan nodded  
"Yeah. It's been a long day." He said and nik nodded  
"Try being related to her." Nik said gestering to bekkah and he laughed and i walked to him  
"It's not nice being mean to Bekkah. Nik" i said and he shrugged i was going to kiss his cheek when he captured my lips and i kissed him and i heared a throut getting 'cleared' and i looked at Stefan and he gave me an 'innocent' look whilest bekkah was scowling at them  
"You're being mean. And why are you being mean? You used to love me." Bekkah said to Stefan  
"It's been 90 years, Rebekah. Give him a minute." Nik said  
"Why are you taking his side?" bekkah asked  
"Because, my dear sister, I feel pity for any man who doesn't give you what you want." He said and i hit his head  
"Will you stop making me out to be a brat? I am not a brat!" she shouted  
"A thousand years of life experience says otherwise." Nik said and Stefan looked at him and smirked "Well, you're no picnic, either. I mean, I've only spent one summer with you and I feel like I want to blow my head off." Stefan said and i looked at him  
"try two years and then what like a month whilest he possessed someone body" i said and bekkah laughed whiles nik whispered in my ear  
"we always have fun love doesn't matter the time of day" he said and i laughed  
"Fantastic." Bekkah exclaimed Stefan got up  
"I need to go." He said and left  
"Where's he going?" she asked and i shook my head  
"Don't ask" and she nodded but nik told her  
"To write a name on a wall. It's a long story." He said and he finished the girl and me and him were going to see Gloria.

GLORIAS

We got to the pub and i smelt blood i walked in and saw Gloria was gone and Nik threw a Table across the room and he was mad  
"I'm going to kill her" he shouted and i walked to him  
"Calm down" i said and kissed him and we ended up having sex in Glorias and it helped him destress

We went back to the Warehouse and saw bekkah and Stefan talking "Gloria's gone. She's cleared out. We need to find a new witch immediately." Nik said adn we stopped and looked at them "What's going on?" he asked and bekkah looked at him  
"Something's wrong. He was asking about Michael. He's not with us, Nik. I can sense it." She said and i looed at Stefan in shock and Stefan tried to protest  
"She's wrong. Klaus..." he said and nik rushed and snapped his neck and he slung him over his shoulder we made our way to a truck and nik shoved him in the back and bekkah shortly came out with clothes  
"Were are we going nik?" i asked and he looked at me  
"Mystic Falls" and i grond but got in the truck along with bekkah and we drove all the way back to Mystic falls and stopped so me and bekkah could change.

MYSTIC FALLS

WE just pulled up into Mystic Falls and Nik pulled over and got out and round to the back i heared him open the door and Stefan was talking  
"Just give me a chance to explain myself, okay?" he asked nad nik looked at him  
"No need. I'm not mad, I'm just curious. Rebekah seems to think you're holding onto something. A piece of your old life. The thing is, she's got flawless instincts, borderline supernatural. So I thought I would check it out. See for myself what it is you've been hiding." He said and he spoke again "Welcome back to Mystic Falls, Stefan." Nik said

We were looking around when we went to the school we heard a laugh that sounded awfully familiar and the doors opened and Elena was there adn she was stood looking at nik and he smirked "There's my girl." He said and she was shocked  
"Klaus!" she said and tried to run i stood infrount of her and smiled  
"Hello again Elena" i said and nik walked forward  
" You are supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" he asked nad he got her hand and we started to walk down the hall "You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids. I haven't been able to do that. Now my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing." He said Elena puckered up the courage to speak  
"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" she told him and nik shook his head  
"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." She said we walked in to the gym and a few students were there making pranks  
"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home." He said in a American accent and i saw Dana and another student there and nik got closer to them and talked normaly "You two. I remember you." He said and dana looked confused  
"I'm sorry. Who are you?" she asked and nik shock his head  
"Oh, don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met."and i snorted He compelled her "Lift your foot up, please, Dana." He said and she did so he looked at the boy and compelled him aswell "If she drops her foot, Chad, I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" he asked and he nodded "Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena said and he looked at her  
"Oh, come on, love. Of course I do." He said and i smirked at him.

We had been here about 15 minuets and dana was still on one foot and i was sat on the bleachers "Keep it up." Nik said and moved to sit next to me  
"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena asked  
"Stefan's on a time out." Nik told her and i smirked when the doors opened and matt and bonnie "Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena shouted

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." Nik said and i smirked and looked at Dana  
"Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." I said and they sat down Nik looked at bonnie  
"I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive?"he askedand she nodded  
"That's right. If you want to blame someone, blame me." She said  
"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix." Nik told bonnie when Rebekah entered with Tyler  
" Get off of me!" he said  
"Hush now." Bekkah said to him and nik had his arm wrapped around me and he saw bekkah  
"I'd like you all to meet my sister Rebekah. Word of warning... She can be quite mean." He said and i hit his leg  
"Don't be an ass." I said and he smirked and kissed my forehead bekkah threws Tyler in Klaus' arms  
"Leave him alone!" Elena shouted  
"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." He said and started to get up he bit his wrist and put it in Tylers mouth "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry." He said and snapped his neck Elena, Bonnie and Matt were shocked Nik smiled. Dana and Chad were sitting on the floor. Matt was next to Tyler's body  
" He killed him." Matt said and i looked at him  
"don't worry mattie blue eyes,he's not dead. Klaus's blood will turn him into a vampire." I said and smirked and looked at nik and he looked Jealous i called matt mattie blue- eyes  
" And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires. and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... For safe-keeping." Nik said and he got Elena in his arms and looked at her and Elena made a sign for onnie to leave with matt and they did Bekkah looked at Elena  
"So this is the latest doppelgänger. The original one was much prettier." She said and i looked at her  
"aren't they meant to look the same?" i asked and she shrugged  
"Enough. Rebekah, Take the wolf boy elsewhere, would you?" he asked and bekkah toke Tyler and left with him and Nik looked at Elena and said  
" Just ignore her. Petty little thing."

Nik sat back next to me and i whispered in his ear "Jealousy doesn't suit you nik" i said and he looked at me  
"i wasn't Jealous" he said and kissed me when the doors opened and Stefan came in and i saw Elena comforting Dana  
"Mhmm totally not Jealou" i said and Elena looked up  
"Stefan..." Elena said  
"Klaus." Stefan said  
"Come to save your damsel, mate?" Nik asked  
"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." Stefan told him and i glared at him  
"Well, you broke that pledge once already." Nik said  
"Elena means nothing to me anymore. And whatever you ask of me... I will do." He said and Elena looked hurt and nik got up  
"Fair enough. Let's drink on it. Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them." He said pointing to chad and Dana  
"No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..." Elena said getting up and nik nodded to me so i walked to her and hit her hard that she went flying on the floor and i smirked  
"i've always wanted to do that" then Stefan came at me and then Nik went at Stefan and grabbed Stefan by the throat  
"She means nothing to you? Your lies just keep piling up." Nik said to Stefan  
"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan said and nik looked at him  
"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this..." Nik said and went to Stefan and compelled him "Stop fighting." He said and Stefan stopped fighting  
"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan said and nik looked him in the eyes  
"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Nik said and Stefan was shaking his head  
"Don't...Don't..." he said and nik compelled him  
"You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey." He said and Elena looked shocked  
"No. Stefan!" Elena shouted  
"Now kill them. Ripper." Nik said and Stefan vamped out, rushed over to Dana and killed her by drinking her blood he then went on to Chad i walked to dana and wipped my finger on my finger and tried it  
"Not bad" i said and had some more i walked over to nik and he smirked at me and he wipped my lip and cleaned his finger  
"You had some blood left love... your right it wasn't bad" he said and i laughed and kissed him Elena kept begging Stefan to stop feeding and nik bent down to wear she was sat "It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot." He said and Elena glanced at him  
"No. You did this to him." She said and i giggled  
"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table." He said and i looked at him with my eyebrow raised Rebekah entered and rushed toward Elena  
" Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" she shouted  
" What are you talking about?" Nik asked adn bekkah looked at him  
"She has my necklace. Look." She said and gave nik the phone and he zoomed in  
"i've seen that Elena always wore it" i said and Nik looked at Elena  
"Well, well. More lies." He said and bekkah went up to Elena  
"Where...is it?" she asked  
"I don't have it anymore." She said and bekkah looked pissed  
"You're lying!" she vamped out and bit Elena but Nik stopped her and toke her of Elena  
"Knock it off!" Nik shouted and bekkah screamed at him  
"Make her tell me where it is, Nik!" and she had tears down her face and i walked to her and hugged her nik bent to Elena leavel  
"Where's the necklace, sweetheart? Be honest." He said and i whispered to bekkah  
"was it nice" and she smirked and nodded  
"I'm telling the truth. Katherine stole it." Elena said and nik sighed  
"Katerina. Of course. Well, that's unfortunate. If we had the necklace it would make things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" he asked and got up and a buzzer sound came on and a clock appeared with 20 Minuets on it  
"20 minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to." Nik said and Elena looked scared  
"No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" she begged and he looked at Stefan  
"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." He said and we left

I went with bekkah to watch Caroline and Tyler. Tyler had just woke up "Where am I? What happened?" he asked  
"Tyler." Caroline said and hugged him  
"Don't be shy about it." I said and he looked at me  
"What's going on?" he asked and Caroline looked down  
"Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition." She said and bekkah smirked "Don't leave out the hard part, sweets. You'll only survive if your witch is successful. If not... You're pretty much dead." Bekkah said  
"You're going to be okay. Okay? It's going to be okay." Caroline said trying to comfort him  
"I wonder how she's doing." Tyler said and bekkah looked at the clock on the phone  
"Tick tock goes the gym clock." She said

We were sat here abit longer when nik came in "Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead." He said and bekkah looked happy  
"Does that mean we can kill her?" she asked  
"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite" he said and me and bekkah looked at each other then screamed  
"What?!" we both said  
"Call it a hunch..." nik said and he showed a test tube of blood and bekkah had hold of Caroline so she couldn't move  
"Elena's blood. Drink it." He ordered  
"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline said  
"shut up Caroline" i said  
"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment." Nik said and Tyler struggled but he finally drank it "There we go. Good boy." He said and Tyler suddenly was hurting. He screamed and groaned and writhed. He held his head and screams i walked to nik and saw Tylers face change. His eyes were yellow, he had fangs and veins under his eyes  
"Well, that's a good sign." Nik said and he left to hunt down Stefan and Elena

We were no infrount of the hospital because Stefan drank to much of Elena blood as his Emotions were of and Nik was getting some of Elena blood me and bekkah were sat on a bonnet of a car."So the doppelgänger isn't the problem. Her blood is the solution." Bekkah said and nik nodded  
"Seems so." And he leaned on the car inbetween my legs  
"How did you know?" she asked  
"Well, you know how much the original witch hated me. Do you honestly think I would do anything other than the opposite of what she says?" Nik said and bekkah nodded  
"A thousand years in the grave and she's still screwing with you." She said  
"Well, it makes sense if you think about it from her perspective. It was her fail-safe in case I ever broke the hybrid curse. The doppelgänger had to die in order for me to become a hybrid, but if she was dead..." nik said and i spoke  
" Then you couldn't use her blood to sire yourself a new species." I said and he nodded  
"Leaving me alone for all time."he said and i looked at him and bekkah slid of the bonnite  
" Is that what this is about? Your obsession with hybrids. You just don't want to be alone?" he said and i got of the car and i crassed his cheek  
"Nik, i'll never be leaving you" i said and kissed him  
"What I want is to take my Doppleganger, my girl,..." he wrapped his arm around my waist "...take my hybrid the hell out of this one pony town. You know, why don't you, uh, why don't you two get the truck? I'll get Elena." He said and me and bekkah left we drove back round and saw nik wasn't there i got a message and opened it

Gone to check o something Damon told me he has realised Mikeal i'll message you later, love stay at the drop of the truck at the Hotel take my Car. –Nik

I told bekkah and she looked worried but nodded and we went to the Hotel put all our things in Niks car and Drove to the boarding house bekkah knocked and Damon answered and we walked straight in with a bunch of shopping bags  
"Where's Stefan?" bekkah asked and we saw Stefan on the couch with a bunch of women  
"Who the hell are you,Blondie?" he said and i glared at him  
"don't be mean damon" i said and he loed at me  
"Me mean your the one that was a Klaus Spy." He said and i shrugged  
"He left us here. My brother actually left us here." She said pissed  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Your tone implies that I'm actually supposed to care." Stefan sadi  
"You're Klaus's sister?" Damon asked and she looked at him  
"Rebekah. Pleasure, I'm sure. Which are our rooms?" bekkah asked  
"You're not staying here." Stefan said and i glared at him  
"Yes we are two reasons number 1) it's Nik's orders and 2) your brother was the one who went looking for Mikeal" i said and bekkah looked at them both and huffed  
"Rude. Both of you. We'll see to it ourself." She said and we walked up the stairs and found rooms we had about 2 hours till school and bekkah was going aswell so we got ready asnd 1 hour 45 minuets later we were going to school when we got there i walked with bekkah to the office she got her schedual and it was the same as mine so we made our way to history  
" Welcome back, seniors. Let's turn our brains back on, starting with this country's original founders... the Native Americans." Ric said just as we walked in Rebekah  
"What about the Vikings?" bekkah asked as we sat down and Tyler, Caroline and Elena was watching us  
"There's no evidence that Viking explorers actually settled in the United States. Who are you?" he asked and she smirked  
" My name's Rebekah. I'm new. And history's my favorite subject." She told him and i smiled to myself and rik got on with his lesson when it was the end of the day and bekkah begged me to do cheerleading so i agreed and we got in to sportwear and made our way to the field and i heared the coach ask  
"Were Dana and Millie?" and that's when me and bekkah turned up  
" Sounds like you have two opening on the squad." She said  
"What are you doing?" Caroline hissed at us as we stretched but caroline stood there watching us  
"Hey. Hey. You can't just come here and infiltrate all of our lives." She said  
"I'm only interested in yours. Your spunk, your popularity." Bekkah said and she spotted tyler and smirked "Maybe even your boyfriend." She said the football coach sent them of and Caroline went to Tyler and some of the Team were talking about us Tyler and Caroline looke at us and me and bekkah did flips and landed in splits i looked at Caroline and smiled  
"My God!" she said as i got up i helped bekkah up  
"Damn, those girl's got moves." Tyler said and me and bekkah went to get changed. We got back to the boarding house and then got ready for the bonfire.

BONFIRE

Bekkah was pouring us both a beer and Stefan came over  
"You all right there?" Stefan asked nad i nodded and bekkah looked at him  
"I thought Tyler would be here." She said and i smirked nad Stefan looked confused  
" You're into Tyler now? That's kind of fickle." He said  
"When you're willing to give me the time of day again, then we'll talk. Until then, a girl has needs." Bekkah fought back Elena arrived and pouedr herself some beer and looked at Stefan  
"Excuse me." She said  
" Elena, hi. What are you doing?" he asked  
"I'm having fun, Stefan. You have a problem with that?" she asked him and i smirked at him She drank the whole glass of beer  
"All right, take it easy. We both know you're kind of a lightweight." He said and i thought he shouldn't care for her  
"Uh-huh. Really? You think I'm going to let a blood addict tell me how to drink?" she asked and i laughed bekkah and i looked at Stefan.

Rebekah was trieingto eat a marshmallow. Damon joined us  
"What? No friends your own age?" she asked snarkily (Is that a word?)  
"Like you can talk." He retorted  
" Is this supposed to be fun? I've been through 10 of these." She said and i smiled at her  
"No, you're just looking at it all wrong. This is a little rough on the outside." He told her and he took the burn out of the marshmallow  
"But the inside... Yum." He said putting it in her mouth and she eat it as he sucked his fingers  
"That nice bekkah" i asked and she nodded  
"Mmm. It's really good." She said and damon nodded  
"Yep." He said

2 hours later

Damon was still with us  
" I Can't believe you've never had one of these before." He said making a marshmallow sandwich "Well, I've been in a casket for 90 years." She told him and he shook his head  
"That's no excuse." He said and she eats  
" Why are you being so nice to me? You hate me. You should be mean." She asked him  
"Well, I could be mean if that's what you're into." He said flirting shamelessly with her  
"You're distracting me. Why?" she asked  
" Just trying to be a good housemate." He told her  
"There's never a fair fight between us, Damon. Remember that." She said and stked him with a branch and we left him groaning in pain

_**Should i add the cullens in and how but remember Victoria is already Dead and she WILL be staying with Klaus.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi I've been getting Reviews saying i should get a beta I'm sorry but i don't want one i want this to be my story and I'm only 13 so I'm sorry if my story isn't perfect. But here is the next chapter.

MYSTIC FALLS HIGH SCHOOL

I and Rebekah were with the rest of the cheerleading squad at practice, we were doing a series of gymnastic moves, when Elena walked up to us  
"You! Goody." Bekkah said sarcastically  
"I was hoping we could talk." Elena said and i walked up to bekkah whilst she answered  
"About what? Stefan? Don't worry; I'm off him until he starts treating me better. In fact, you should probably take a page out of my book, if I'm being honest." She said  
" Actually, I'd rather talk about this" she said holding up a photo o bekkah name in Runic upon a cave wall "I'm curious why you and Klaus have spent a thousand years running from your father." Elena said and bekkah looked at her and smiled  
"We should get back to the girls. Homecoming's right around the corner." And we turned to leave  
"Well then, maybe I'll ask Mikael when we wake him." Elena said and we turned around to hers "I said "pick one", Elena." Bekkah said and i smirked at her  
"The... red one." She said quickly  
"There. It wasn't so hard, was it?" i asked her and i smirked i turned to the girls ad compelled them "Go away. Remember nothing." I said and they left and bekkah looked at Elena  
"You do not threaten me. You'll learn what I allow you to learn. Is that clear?" bekkah asked Elena and she nodded and walked right past her and Elena watched her and we walked up the stairs to Stefan's room "How fun is this...?" bekkah asked as she opened one of the drawers "We shouldn't be here..." Elena said and i looked at her  
"'Course we should! Come on, like you've never wanted to snoop." I said to her and looked at bekkah as she picked up a Stefan's underwear  
"Boxer briefs. A lot has changed since the twenties." Bekkah said and Elena looked at her  
"Are you going to root through his stuff all night or are you going to start to tell me your story?" Elena asked her  
"Impatient aren't you" i asked her and she glared at me  
Ah... you really are no fun. What do you want to know?" bekkah asked  
"Well, Elijah said that your father was a landowner in Europe. How did you guys end up here?" she asked Nik already told me hoe he and his family ended up In Mystic Falls but i listened anyway bekkah was still going through Stefan's stuff but began to talk "My parents had just started a family, when a plague struck their homeland. They lost a child to it. They wanted to escape and protect their future family from the same fate." Bekkah told her  
"So, how did you end up here? This part of the world hadn't even been discovered yet." Elena asked her curiously (SP?) bekkah laughed  
"Not by anyone in your history books. But my mother knew the witch Ayana, who heard from the spirits of a mystical land where everyone was healthy... blessed by the gifts of speed and strength; that lead my family here, where we lived amongst those people."Bekkah said  
"The werewolves?" Elena said and i nodded "you heard of the story?" Elena asked and i nodded  
"Nik told me" i replied and she nodded  
"To us, they were just our neighbours. My family lived in peace with them for over 20 years, during which time my family had more children, including me." Bekkah continued "You make it sound so normal." Elena said and bekkah looked at her  
"It was... Once a month our family retreated into the caves beneath our village. The wolves would howl through the night and by morning we'd return home... our youngest brother Henrik wanted to see the wolves change but Niklaus didn't want him to go alone (Nik adored Henrik ) the morning i was looking a necklaces and i touched it and it burned me and Ayana came and told me it's because it wasn't mine and whilst i was looking at them i heard Niklaus screaming for mother and i asked Ayana what was wrong i rushed outside and saw Nik carrying Henrik i screamed Henrik name and Nik cried for mother she came out and was upset and Nik had tears streaming down his and mother wanted to bring him back but she couldn't the sprits didn't allow it and mother was divested. Henrik was only a young boy and wanted to watch men turn to beasts but he had to pay the price and then that was the beginning of the end of peace with our neighbours...and one of the last moments my family had together as humans." Bekkah said and then Elena phone rang and bekkah looked at her "You better get that. That'll be Damon checking up on you" and Elena walked out and answered her phone bekkah had tears in her eyes i hugged her and she smiled at me "Thank you" bekkah said and i smiled  
"No problem" we pulled away and got one of Stefan's diaries and bekkah laid down on the bed and began reading it and Elena came back in  
"Did you get your fill of snooping yet? Can we get on with the story?" Elena asked bekkah got up; and picked up a picture of Elena and Stefan  
"Honestly, I don't get you two as a couple." Bekkah said and i smirked at her she was just jealous  
"Why would you? You don't know anything about who he really is." Elena said and bekkah looked at her and smiled  
"I know exactly who he is. He's a vampire. We're a predatory species..." she leaned closer to Elena Face "We don't have time to care about humans and their silly little lives." Bekkah said to Elena  
"Is that why you did that runway show earlier? 'Cause you don't care about the Homecoming Dance... You know what; I'm just going to go." Elena said  
"You haven't even heard half the story." Bekkah said  
"And you are not going to tell it. You're just bored and looking for someone to push around. Find someone else to play with...maybe you can compel yourself a friend." Elena said to bekkah and i was ready to punch her in the face again and she started to leave  
"The necklace wasn't Stefan's to give. It belonged to the Original Witch." Bekkah said and Elena turned around  
"The one who put the hybrid curse on Klaus?" Elena asked  
"Not just the hybrid curse. She's the one who turned us into vampires." Bekkah told her "My father was begging Ayana to turn us into something More deadly than the wolfs and she was telling him how she wouldn't go against nature and mother was sad that she had lost another child and hoping the spirits would protect us and i was eavesdropping from the next room. I'm thirsty. Do you want a drink?" bekkah asked and i nodded we walked down to the library and  
"So, vampirism was a form of protection?" Elena asked  
"What else would it be?" Bekkah asked  
"A curse?" Elena said/asked  
"My parents only saw a way of keeping their children alive." Bekkah said  
"Yeah, but why stay, if they were so afraid of the werewolves? Why not... leave?" Elena asked confused  
"Pride... My father didn't want to run anymore. He wanted to fight and be superior to the wolves. Where they could bite, we had to bite harder. Where they had speed, we had to be faster. Agility, strength, senses... My father wanted us to have everything so we could live forever and Ayana was telling my mother how the spirits would turn against her but my mother didn't care she begged Ayana to turn us but Ayana refused so my Father told My mother that she would have to be the one to turn us" she said and Elena looked shocked and confused  
"In her hands? How could she do anything?" Elena asked  
"Because my mother was also a witch." Bekkah informed her  
"What?" Elena asked confused and Bekkah looked at her  
"The witch of the Original Family. The Original Witch?" Bekkah said as we entered the library and began searching threw the shelves  
"Where do they keep their best vintage?" Bekkah asked  
"But if your mother was a witch, then..." Elena said not answering bekkah question  
"Am I? No, a witch is nature's servant; a vampire is an abomination of nature. You can either be one or the other, never both. My mother did this for us. She did not turn." Bekkah informed Elena  
"How did you turn?" Elena asked curiously  
"She called upon the sun for life, and the ancient white oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, for immortality. That night, my father offered us wine laced with blood. And then he drove his sword through our hearts." Bekkah said Elena was stunned  
He killed you?" she asked  
"And he wasn't delicate about it either." Bekkah said She toke a bottle of wine, broke its neck off and threw it into the fireplace "We had to drink more blood to complete the ritual. It was euphoric! The feeling of power was indescribable... but the witch Ayana was right about the consequences. The spirits turned on us, and nature fought back... For every strength there would be a weakness...) The sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks and though my mother found a solution, there were other problems... Neighbours who had opened their homes to us could now keep us out. Flowers at the base of the white oak burned, and prevented compulsion. And the spell decreed that the tree that gave us life could also take it away... so we burned it to the ground but the darkest consequence was something my parents never anticipated... The hunger. Blood... had made us reborn and it was blood that we craved above all else. We could not control it... And with that, the predatory species was born..." Bekkah said  
"Why did Mikael start hunting Klaus?" Elena asked  
"When Nik made his first human kill, it triggered his werewolf gene. With that, he became my father's greatest shame." Bekkah said and i glared at a random spot on the wall  
"Yeah... Elijah told me this part of the story. Your mother had had an affair with one of the werewolf villagers. Klaus wasn't his son." Elena said  
"She tried to make it right. She put the hybrid curse on Nik to suppress his werewolf side, and then she turned her back on him. But Mikael's greatest weakness as a human was his pride. As a vampire, that was magnified. He went on a rampage and killed half the village. Then he came home and killed her." Bekkah said. Nik told me that he killed his mother and told his siblings Mikael killed her so they wouldn't hate him  
"Mikael killed your mother? Elena asked  
"He said she broke his heart so he would break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched." Bekkah said "that is why we did Always and Forever we wouldn't leave each other and we would always love one another"  
" Always and forever... even though he locked you in a coffin for 90 years?" Elena asked  
"We're vampires. Our emotions are heightened. I'm stubborn, Elijah moral, i haven't figured out Bella yet and then Nik... Nik has no tolerance for those who disappoint him. Over a thousand years as a family we've all made that mistake at least once. I've made it several times." Bekkah said  
"But you still love him?" Elena asked and then turned to me "and so do you" she said and i nodded  
"i can't stop loving him. I'm in love" i said and smiled  
"And He's my brother. And I'm immortal. Should I spend an eternity alone instead? You've heard the story, it's time to go. I said leave, Elena! I don't know what you're up to, but I'm no longer playing along." Bekkah said  
"I'm just looking for one good reason why we shouldn't wake Mikael." Elena said and i looked at her "And she's given you a thousand! But you will anyway. I know you want him to help you kill Niklaus, I'm not stupid." I said  
"It's no secret that I want Klaus dead. He has a hold over Stefan's life, and over mine." Elena said  
"Do what you need. Wake Mikael at your own peril. But make no mistake, if you come after my brother, I will rip you apart. And I get my temper from my father. Now leave!" Bekkah said and Elena left we went to the bar in the house and poured ourselves a drink when i heard Elena come in "I thought we told you to leave. Twice." Bekkah said  
"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother?" Elena asked  
"Nik was there. He told me." Bekkah said  
"He lied to you." Elena said and i glared at her  
"And how do you know that?" bekkah asked  
"The cave where you carved your family's names is covered in symbols." She showed us a photo "The story of your family: how your parents arrived, how they made peace, the spell that turned them into vampires, and this. This is the symbol for hybrid. It's a combination of the werewolf and the vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother." Elena said and bekkah looked shocked  
"Her necklace." Bekkah said and  
"And this is the story of her death. The hybrid killed the Original Witch. Not Mikael. Klaus." Elena said  
"No! No, he wouldn't." Bekkah chanted  
"She put the curse on him, made it so that he would be the only one of his kind, and then she rejected him. With the werewolf gene comes aggression and violence... when he turned, all of that was heightened. He killed her, Rebekah. And then he made up this entire lie about your father, so that he wouldn't lose you." Elena explained as i walked to bekkah and but my hand on her shoulder "These mean nothing! They're just stupid drawings, done by stupid people who had no idea who my family was!" bekkah said and took the pictures and tore them apart and threw them in the fire "Then why are you so upset?" she asked  
"Why are you doing this to her? She's done nothing to you!" i said  
"Klaus killed her mother. He has a hold on her, on me, on everyone. He has for a thousand years. We have to make it stop!" she said and Rebekah grabbed Elena by the throat and vamped out.  
"Shut up! Shut up! Don't talk anymore! Nothing!"Bekkah shouted she stopped, calmed down slightly, and let's go of Elena. She begins to gasp, fell onto her knees and starts to sob, while Elena looks at her sadly and guiltily, i rushed over to her and pulled her into my arms and hugged her she had tears streaming down her face and Elena stood there and i looked at her  
"Leave..." i said and she didn't budge "...NOW!" i said and she left. When she calmed down and we went to bed.

NEXT DAY

I woke up and went and got in the shower and got changed and went out i left bekkah a note telling her i gone out and then got into my car and went shopping. When i got back i went into my room and got another shower and started to get ready for homecoming i got in my dress and heels and walked downstairs to see the Scooby gang  
"Were's bekkah?" i asked Stefan  
"she told me to tell you to meet her there" he said and i nodded but there was something not right but i went to the school but there was someone there telling us to go to the Lockwood mansion so i did when i got there i walked in the music was loud and i walked over to get a drink and looked for bekkah i saw the Scooby gang dancing and i the heard the crowd cheering and Nik went on to the stage " Good evening everyone! I want to thank you for being here with me to celebrate! It's been a long time coming!" He said and walked of i walked to the stage and saw him he smiled at me and i walked to him and kissed him  
"I've missed you'd said and he smiled at me "Missed you too" he said and Stefan walked over and greeted Nik we were walking around the hall when Stefan spoke  
"Quite the Homecoming." Stefan said and Nik looked at him  
"I've been planning my father's funeral for a thousand years. Granted, in no version of it were any of these people invited, but you get the idea." Nik said and i was confused  
"So, what now? Stop running?" Stefan asked  
"Hm- now I reunite my family." Bekkah said  
"Your family. You mean the people you cart around in caskets?" Stefan asked  
"None of those matters anymore. Mikael is gone. Bygones will be bygones." And the homecoming queen walked past us. "Seems the Homecoming Queen still walks among the living, which leads me to believe Rebekah isn't here... Where is she?" Nik asked  
"I have no idea. I thought she was coming with Matt." Stefan said  
"Oh, be honest now, Stefan. Where is my sister?" Nik said and we stopped  
"I said I have no idea. How would you like me to take you to your father?" Stefan asked going of the subject  
"Well, it wouldn't be a party without the guest of honour, would it? Bring him to me." Nik said  
"All right. Perhaps there's something in it for me...? My freedom from your compulsion?" Stefan said  
"Oh, you want your freedom. Well, once he is dead and his weapon destroyed, you'll have your freedom. It'll be my pleasure to give it back." Nik informed Stefan and Stefan walked of we walked over to Tyler  
"My mom would seriously freak if she saw all these people here." Tyler said  
"Your mother won't be a problem: I compelled her to go to church and pray for your friends." Nik said  
"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked confused  
"I want you to look around. There is Bonnie, there is Elena and Matt and there's your pretty little girlfriend Caroline. Epic dance was wrecked tonight and who came through with the party? You did. What a pal. But who are all these other people here?" Nik said smirking "I have no idea. I've never seen half these people in my life." Tyler said looking at them  
"That's because I've invited a few dozen friends of my own. That`s my friend Mindy- picked her up along the way in Kansas. Did you know that there's an entire bloodline of werewolves in the heartland? That's Tony from North Dakota and let's not forgets the Seattle contingent." Nik said and i new he turned more Hybrids  
"Are those people all hybrids?" Tyler asked  
"And they also love a good party. And they're like you were sired by me; they wish to serve their master. So if anyone should so much as make a move against me, they may feel obligated to retaliate. You're free to warn your friends." Nik said and Tyler rushed of  
"Now that was mean" i said turning to him and he smirked  
"So...?" he said and i smiled and kissed him when i saw Elena  
"Where`s your date?" Nik asked  
"Getting me a drink." she said and i offered my drink but she rejected it  
"Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael`s demise."  
"He came at me. I didn`t have a choice." Elena said  
"Still I´m impressed. It`s not easy for a human to dagger an Original." Nik said  
"It wasn`t the first time." Elena said  
"Right. Elijah. You seem nervous." Nik said and she shock her head  
"I´m not nervous. I just don`t like you." She said  
"Let`s get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you`re thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won`t succeed." Nik said and he got bored and lead me to the beer pong  
"Really Nik?" i asked and he smirked  
"You have a visitor." A Hybrid said  
"Well, tell my visitor I`m on the brink of victory here" Nik said  
"He said his name is Mikael." The Hybrid said and i got up and Nik put down the racket  
"Then we mustn`t keep him waiting. Move everyone out back. I`m going to have a little chat with my dad. Tony, you know what to do." Nik said and he held out his arm and we went to the front door and i saw a man i have never seen before  
"Hello, Niklaus." He said  
"Hello, Mikael. Why don`t you come in? Oh, that`s right. I forgot you can`t." Nik said and i stiffed a laugh but Mikael looked at me  
"Or you can come outside if you want." Mikael said  
"Or I could watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb." Nik said  
"They can`t kill me." Mikael said "True. But it`ll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they`ll pounce." Nik said  
"The big bad wolf. You haven`t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. You only forget. They may be sired by you, but they`re still part vampire. And they can be compelled by me." Mikael said and then a Hybrid pushed Elena out  
"Come out and face me, Niklaus. Or she dies." Mikael said gesturing towards Elena "Go ahead. Kill her." He said  
"No, Klaus. He`ll do it." Elena said  
"If she dies, this lot will be last of your abominations." Mikael said to Nik  
"I don`t need them. I just need to be rid of you." He said and Mikael  
"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! What do you have other than those whose loyalty you forced? No one. No one." Mikael said and i looked at Nik and put my hand on his arm  
"I`m calling your bluff, _father_. Kill her." He said spitting out Father  
"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won`t have to."Mikael said  
"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill her you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!" he shouted and Mikael laughed  
"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great." Mikael said and he stabbed Elena with a dagger, she fell to the ground, dead and i heard footsteps and it was Damon he twisted Nik around and stabbed him with the white oak stake and i screamed and then Elena got up and Mikael spoke  
"Katherine..." he said and i glared at her  
"You Bitch" i shouted and she smirked at me  
"Kaboom." She said and then had two wolfs bane grenades in her hands and threw them at the hybrids. Meanwhile, Damon was about to stake Klaus, when Stefan knocks him off of Klaus and held Damon down and i sighed in relief  
"What are you doing?!" Damon shouted Klaus toke the stake and drived it through Mikael`s heart; he burst into flames and died "What the hell did you do?" Damon asked and Nik walked to me "He`s earned his freedom. Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do as I say. You`re free." He said and un-compelled Stefan i looked for Damon but he fled.

We went back to the Salvatore House and Nik was Trying to call bekkah "Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy is dead. It's time for a family reunion." Nik said in to the phone when his phone rang and it was Stefan

**Stefan** _Klaus_

_Stefan! Miss me already?  
_**I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom.**

_Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less_.

**Thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus.**

_Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get's old. _We were approaching the truck which we came in

**You know what never get's old? Revenge.** Klaus opened the truck; it was empty; i looked at Nik and he looked pissed

_No._

**What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something? **

_What are you doing?_

**Just enjoying my freedom.**

_I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!_

**You do that- and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years - are you prepared for this?**


	6. Chapter 6

Me and Nik were in his hotel room talking and trying to igure out were bekkah was when we went to the Grill and saw Damon and Elena we walked up to them and they looked at us  
"Don't mind us." Nik said to them and Elena looked shocked  
"Klaus." She said and Damon looked at us  
"You gonna do this in the Grill? In front of everyone? It's a little beneath you, don't you think?" Damon asked  
"I don't know what you are talking about. I just came down to my local pub to grab a drink with Bell and a mate" Nik said as Tony came in wearing a tracksuit and he showed up behind Elena  
"Get a round in, would you Tony?" Nik asked and I smirked and Nik just smiled when we saw that Elena was shocked.  
"I'm surprised you stuck around town long enough for happy hour." Damon Retorted  
"My sister seems to be missing. Need to sort that out." Nik said and Damon mirked  
"Cute blonde bombshell, psycho. Shouldn't be too hard to find." Damon listed  
"Truth is I've grown to rather like your little town. Think I might fancy a home here. Oh I imagine you're wondering how does this is affect you. The answer is: not in the slightest. Unless I get what I want and everyone behaves themselves you can go on living your little lives however you choose. You have my word." Nik said to them  
"What more could you possibly want?" Elena asked  
"Well for starters, you can tell me where I might find Stefan." Nik said and Tony came back gave me a glass of wine and Nik a bourbon  
"Thanks, Tony" i said and he nodded  
"Stefan skipped town the second he saved your ass." Damon said  
"Well you see that is a shame. Your brother stole from me. I need him found so I can take back what's mine." Nik said and Elena got more courage and looked him in the eyes  
"That sounds like a Klaus and Stefan problem." She said and Nik moved toward Elena, and Damon stepped in between them. Klaus smirked  
"Ha. Well this is me broadening the scope, sweetheart." Nik said to Elena and we went to a Table and sat down and Drank  
"Do you think they know where bekkah is?" i asked and nik nodded  
"I don't think love, i know." He said and i nodded and we carried on drinking when Nik Decided we were going to the boarding house.  
SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE  
I smelt Alcohol and then we were stood in the doorway and i saw pours himself a drink, he sterted to turn around and he saw me and Nik stood in the doorway  
"I think it's about time we had a drink, don't you?" Nik asked Damon  
"I'd say we're overdue." Damon said  
"Well, you've been so busy with all your plotting and scheming." Nik said and i smirked at damon  
"You know me. Never miss a chance to plan an epic failure." Damon said and i  
"Don't be so hard on yourself. Who could have guessed your own brother would betray you?" i said to him and he looked at me and i was smiling 'sweetly' and he glared at me  
"Well, I did have a front row seat when Rebekkah lied to you adn Klaus." Damon said smugly  
"Yeah, well she's fickle that one. And you say you have no idea of her whereabouts?" Nik asked Damon  
"That's the thing with younger siblings. You just never know what they're going to do." Damon told us  
"Drink?" damon asked and Nik and nik nodded.  
Damon poured Nik me and himself a drink  
"Cheers mate!" Nik said to damon and i chuckled  
"Down the hatch." Damon said  
"You know, we´ve actually got a lot in common you and I." Nik said to Damon as he sat on the couch  
"Really? Well, yeah. Maybe we can bond over our mutual loathing of my brother. Why are you so mad at him? He stole something?" Damon asked and Nik nodded  
"My family, the Originals. I had them daggered, boxed-up awaiting the day when I saw fit to wake them. And he went in and pinched the bloody lot." Nik informed Damon  
"Of course he did. Such a buzz kill, my baby bro. Well, I´d love to find him. Just the trouble is, I sure as hell don't work for you." Damon declared  
"You know, your drink stinks of vervain- so I can't compel you. There be no point in killing you because your actually the one with the most help of getting me what I need. And yet it would seem a demonstration is in order. Perhaps I wasn't clear enough when I told you to find Stefan. Well, it seems you people respond best to displays of violence. Why don't you take this as an example of my reach." He said and he got out his phone and rang somebody "There he is! So, that thing I told you to do- why don't you go ahead and get on with it?" Nik said and he hung up and left to a large Mansion Nik was planning on buying.

We were with a hybrid- girl walking through the rooms of a the mansion; with workers everywhere  
" Compel the men to open up this wall. We need sun. I want a fortress not a dungeon."nik said and i looked around the room to see it was pretty dull. All of a sudden tyler appeared infrount of us "Here he is- man of the hour!" nik said  
"So everything went okay?" Tyler asked  
" Tony ran down Alaric instead of Jeremy, but apples, oranges- message lands the same." Nik said whilest we walked through the house  
"You said you are sending them a warning." Tyler said  
" And I did. An effective one! Elena's family suffers- she is motivated to get me what I want" Nik said and i smirked  
"I didn't think that we actually have to kill anyone." Tyler said and i looked at him with my eyebrow raised  
"Tyler, mate. What you are feeling is the remnant of a guilty conscience. I need you to get over it, okay? End of the day human life is just a means to an end. Our means to our end. You do well to remember that?" Nik said and we carried on looking around the house and Tyler left and Nik phone rang it was Elena asking him to go to theres "We need to check on my doppelganger" nik told the hybrids so we got in to the car and went to the Salvatore boarding house Nik knocked and Elena answered the door  
"Thank you for coming." Elena said to nik and let us in  
" I trust you have news of Stefan." Nik asked  
"I couldn´t find him. But I have something else." She said and lead us down to the Cellar Elena opened the door the cell and i saw bekkah there with a dagger in her back  
"My poor sister. I can´t turn my back on her for a moment." Nik said and i looked at Elena  
"Brings a whold new meaning to back stabber" i said and Elena looked at us  
"You have Rebekah. A deal is a deal." She said  
"The life of my sister in exchange for your brother? Yeah I´d say that´s a bargain. Consider him spared." Nik said and Elena sighed  
"You should know I was the one that daggered her. When she wakes she´ll come after me." Elena said  
"I can control Rebekah. Besides I still need your help finding Stefan." Nik informed her  
" I told you I. don´t. Know. Where. He. is." Elena said saying each word indervidually i walked over to bekkah and undaggered her  
"You´re lying. Fortunately you have no shortage of loved ones. If I don´t find my family the question you should be asking yourself is who´s going to die next! Bonnie? Caroline? Damon? It´s only a matter of time before Stefan gives me what I want." Nik said as i toke out the dagger and handed it to Nik  
"He doesn´t care about me anymore. You made sure of that. You turned him into a monster. Now he´s your problem. And just so you know I´m not the only one that Rebekah wants dead. She knows what you did to your mother. She knows that you killed her. You can let yourself out." Elena said and left nik picked up bekkah and we spead out to the mansion which was still under construction .

Nik layed Rebekah on a tableand her skin color began to change slowly back to normal  
"Here we are, Rebekah. Home sweet home. Only took a thousand years... And to think I was counting on you being here with me. But that's all ruined now, isn't it?" Nik asked her onconsius body i saw one of her fingers move a little" I'm so sorry." Nik said He stroked her cheek "Sister... We'll meet again one day..." he said and i was confused and he daggered her again  
"NIK!" i shouted "why?" i asked  
"to keep her safe bell" he said and kissed my forehead.i walked up to our room to see all my belongings here and i got a shower.

When i was finished in the shower i went and looked around and i saw Klaus closeing the coffin which bekkah was in  
"Sweet dreams Rebekah." He said and spoke to the to a hybrid minion "Show her to her room, would you, love?" he asked and the hybrid nodded and said  
"Sure." And i walked in to the room  
"sorry about earlier i've just grown closer to bekkah" i said and he kissed me  
"It's fine love" and then i heard Someone coming in "I'm surprised you're still in town. I gave you your freedom, you could have gone anywhere." Nik said and i turned and saw Stefan  
"I live here, Klaus." Stefan said  
"Well, if we're playing this game, then... I was here first." He said and i smirked  
"You know, I don't like your hybrid friends. They're everywhere, kind of like flies. I want them gone." Stefan said and i giggled  
"Yeah, well I kind of like having them around. You know, I'm hurt. I hoped that when I freed you, we'd pick up where we left off. But here you are, guzzling vervain like the rest of them, I'm sure. So much for friendship." Nik said to Stefan " Friends don't strip friends of their free will." Stefan commented back  
"Okay, granted, that was a little extreme, but I get a little moody. Just ask my siblings. Speaking of whom, isn't it time you handed them over?" Nik asked  
"Klaus, get your hybrids out of Mystic Falls or I will remove them myself." Stefan threatened  
"You see, if you continue to threaten me, I'm gonna be forced to retaliate. Kill people. And it will get messy...again." Nik threatened  
"Do whatever you want, I don't really care. Or you know what? Maybe I do. Maybe I care so much, that I'll drop Elijah in the Arctic." Stefan said and and nik looked at him  
"Well, maybe I'll be willing to lose one brother if it meant killing yours." Nik threatened back  
"Try me, let's find out." Stefan said  
"Is everything okay?" the Hybrid from before asked  
"Everything is fine, Mindy. Stefan was just leaving after failing to make his point." Nik told the hybrid – Mindy Stefan waited a moment and then rushed over to Mindy and cut her head clean off with his hands in a chopping motion. And i gasped  
"Well, one down. You may want to send the rest of them away before it gets messy, again." Stefan said and then he left.  
"What do you want me to do with her head?" a hybrid asked and nik shrugged  
"Just get rid of it. Burn it. I honestly don't care, Daniel." Nik demanded and tyler came in  
"You called? I'm here. What happened?" he asked looking at the head  
"What happened is Stefan had two paths in front of him and he chose the one that made me angry. I need you to help me do something about that."nik said  
"Can't you just leave me out of it?" tyler asked  
"What would be the point of that?" Nik asked him and he huffed like a five year old boy.  
"Seriously man, can't you just ask another hybrid to do your bidding? I lost my friends, my girlfriend." He listed to nik "Right, your girlfriend, about her... I need you to bite her." Nik said and i stode mouth open  
"What?!" tyler screamed/asked  
"Don't make me repeat myself." Nik said  
"A hybrid bite will kill a vampire." Pointed out. Well no shit Sherlock.  
"Yeah, I know exactly what it will do. Stefan pushed me too far, so I'm pushing back."  
"I'm not biting Caroline." Tyler declared  
"Tyler, I've been supernaturally blessed with the good fortune of a sire-bond to you. So, one could consider this me putting your undying loyalty to the test." Nik said to tyler  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not hurting Caroline." He screamed back  
"Alright. Alright. I'm disappointed, but you know, it's your choice... free will and all that. I'll find another way to strike at Stefan. You can go now." Nik dismissed him.

We went to meet Carol and we were sat talking to her and nik was asking her different questions  
"What color are your eyes?" i asked her  
"They are blue." She answered  
"Oh yes, they are." Nik said and damon came over  
"Look at what the cat dragged in. Nice vest." He comented to nik  
"Thank you very much, good to see you, Damon. Carol and I were discussing about whether you would be the other big benefactor." Nik asked  
"What do you say Damon? Klaus has made a very generous pledge. You know how we're chomping at the bit to begin the renovation." Carol asked  
"Carol, don't take this the wrong way, but do you realize that you've been kissing the ass of an immortal hybrid who ruined your son's life?" Damon asked Carol  
"Oh, come now. Some would say that I saved him from all that nasty full moon business. I've never had to go through it myself more than twice, to be honest, but still, I'm very sympathetic." Nik said  
"Klaus and bella has promised to protect Tyler. Damon, And our town." Carol said and i smiled my sweet smile at carol "From who? His hybrids are the one the town needs protection from." Damon said  
"Well, I'd have no use for them if your brother would kindly return my family." Nik said  
"Not gonna happen." Damon declared  
"That's what I thought, which is why I've come to an agreement with the Mayor. You and the Council stay out of my hair, and you leave Bell alone and then I stay out of yours. Your town gets protected, my hybrids get left alone and everybody will be happy. All you have to do is to get Stefan to stop decapitating my friends." Nik said  
"Please Damon, just get your brother under control, or the Council will be forced to take action against him." Carol said and i nodded  
"You've gotta be kidding me!" Damon shouted  
"Oh come on mate, give peace a chance." Damon said  
"Klaus i want to talk to you" Damo said and Nik nodded  
"Okay, mate. Carol excuses us" Nik said and held out his arm for me to take and we began to walk with damon

We made our way to an Empty room in the Town Hall "What now? You just pulled me away from a fascinating conversation about landscaping the Town Square." Nik said  
"Stefan just grabbed Elena." Damon said  
"Well, he's getting desperate." I said and looked at damon  
"He's gonna try and use her against you. Do what he says, get rid of your hybrids." Damon said  
"Or what?" Nik sid  
"Stefan would never dream of killing her." I said to Damon  
"You sure about that? He just tried to behead someone in the middle of a Council party. He's operating on crazy right now." Damon said  
"Well, crazy or not, that kind of love never dies..." Nik said and looked at me and i smiled at him and then he looked back to Damon "He's bluffing." Nik finished  
"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't but if you don't want to believe him, believe me. I know my brother better than anyone, and right now, I don't have a clue how far he is willing to take this. So if he says blink, I suggest you blink." Damon said and then Nik phone rang it was Stefan

**Stefan ** _Klaus. __**Elena**_

KLAUS: _Stefan, how nice to hear your voice._

: **Tell your hybrids to get out of town, Klaus.**

_Well that's not gonna happen until I get my coffins back._

**Okay, well then I'm gonna drive your blood source off Wickery Bridge.**

_I don't believe you Stefan. You won't kill her. _I heared the sound of drinking threw the phone

_**No! No! No! What are you doing? **_Elena spluttered

W_hat's going on?_Nik asked concerned

**I just fed her my blood. No more hybrids if she's a vampire**.

_You won't do it._

: **Really? Try me, because your coffins are next to go. Say goodbye to your family Klaus.**

(screaming) _**Stefan, slow down! Stefan! Stefan ,stop it!**_

_Fine, I'll send them away, you win._

(screaming) _**Stefan! Stefan, stop!**_

_Stop the car, Stefan! _Nik shouted at him threw the phone and i heared the car stop roughly and Nik hung up furiously Klaus hears this and hangs up, furious.

We left the town hall and bumped in to Tyler and he stormed up to us "You made me bite Caroline" he said and nik was smirking  
"No you did it yourself i did say you did have free will" Nik said and Tyler huffed and Stormed of "Come on love" Nik said and i looked at him confused  
"were are we going" i asked  
"To Save Miss Forbes and to get support of people" Nik said and we ran to the Forbes house and Nik knocked and Matt opened it

"Tyler came to see me. Poor boy, he seemed quiet distressed, he said Caroline had a terrible accident." Nik said  
"You made him do this to her. He would have never done something like this." Matt decleared  
"I'm here to help, Matt. My blood will heal her. Please, ask the Sheriff to invite us inside." Nik said  
"I know how this game works. You want something in return." Liz said coming ot the door  
"Just your support." Nik said and looked like she was considering the invite and sighed  
"Come in." And we made our way up the stairs and saw Carolin laying on her bed she looked so weak and vunreable  
"Are you going to kill me?" she asked weakly  
"On your birthday? You really think that low of me?" Nik askd in a gentle tone and i sat on the end of her bed  
"Yes." She said and i chuckled Nik looked at her bite that was on her neck  
"That looks bad. My apologies, you're whats known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal...I love birthdays." He said and i smiled he gets me the most extravagant present  
"Yeah. Aren't you like...a billion, or something?" she asked and i laughed  
"Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free." Nik said  
"No, I'm dying." She told him and he sat next to her  
"And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth will be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret. There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask." Nik said to her and i went and stood next to her  
"I don't wanna die." She said and i lifted her head up gently and nik offered her his wrist  
"here you go, sweetheart. Have at it." Nik said and she bit his wrist "Happy birthday Caroline." He said and she finished and the bite looked better already. When she was fully healed she went to sleep and we left back to the mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Me and Nik were in our room getting ready as Nik wanted to go and talk to Stefan so we got in to his car and drove to the boarding house there was nobody there so me and Nik just waked in  
"Who leaves there door unlocked?" i asked and Nik chuckled  
"Idiots" Nik said as he went to the bar and got us a drink and he sat down on a couch and i sat on hi knee and kissed him. When i heard the door open and Stefan came  
"What are you doing here, Klaus?" He asked and Nik looked at him  
"Enjoying our stalemate." Nik said and i smirked  
"What do you want?" Steffie asked  
"The question is what you want? My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back." Nik asked him  
"Well, see... Klaus... I'm not negotiating." Stefan said sitting down  
"And you understand, that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean?" Nik asked him and Stefan shook his head  
"No, No. You leave Mystic Falls and then give me call in a few years and we'll talk." Stefan said  
"I can give you another chance. Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal." Nik said to him and Stefna looked him in the eyes  
"Or what? You make one move and I will drop..." he said and Nik began to laugh  
"Yes, right. Crazy Stefan. How is that working out for you? Any friends left?" Nik asked and Stefan looked down  
"Come on love i have something to do" Nik said and we left and drove back home and there was a car there with one of niks hybrids in. We got out of the car and so did the Hybrid and Nik looked at him "Any news?" he asked ant the Hybrid nodded  
"The bennet witch is planning to look for her mother to get help but i have already found out were she lives" He –The Hybrid- said and Nik nodded  
"Okay lets go" nik said and we walked to the hybrids car and got in. I was in the back and Nik was telling his hybrid what he needs to do we parked up outside a modern looking houses and nik looked at his hybrid  
"How's life on the road?" he asked and the hybrid who i will now call bob looked at hi and shrugged  
"Scenic. How's life in Mystic Falls without any hybrids?" bob asked  
"Boring. For now." Nik said smirking  
"If you want any of us back, you just have to say the word." Bob told Nik  
"There's no need. I've been making friends with the town civil servants. There's a deputy, obnoxiously chatty, but useful nonetheless. You're clear, what you need to do?" Nik asked him and he nodded  
"I got it covered." He said and got out of the car and went to the door and rang the bell i climbed in to the frount _  
_"Do you think Bobwill get it ddone in time?" i asked and nik looked at me with an amused look and eyebrow raised  
"Bob?" he asked and i smiled at him  
"i didn't know his name so im calling him bob" i said and laughed "so anyway do you think he'll get it done?" i asked nad nik nodded  
"i know he will love so don't worry" he said and then Bob came back and i climbed back in to the back and bob got in  
"It's Done" he said and nik nodded then Bob drove us back home when we got there me and nik went inside and sat down nik got his drawing pad and pencils and began to draw looking up at me and when i try to move he tells me to stop. I was sat like this for 2 hours until nik said "Finished" and i smiled and moved next to him and looked at the Drawing  
"It's lovely nik" i said and i kissed his cheek he placed it on the table whn his phone beeped for a message and he looked at me and took my hand  
"Come on love were going on a road trip" and we walked out to his car and got in. We drove for about 30 minuets when we stopped we pulled up to an cottage that looked abandoned and we walked in  
" What took you so long? Hiding behind your witchy friends. And in squalor no less." Nik said and he broke down and was in pain i rushed to his side  
"Nik!" i said and Damon was smirking  
"Insulting a bunch of dead witches... not smart. I made the exact same mistake first time I came in here." He said and i realised we were in a house were all the witches got burned on  
" Well, you know, the funny thing about witches is, that living or death, they care about their own. A hundred dead witches have a thousand living descendants... And I have no problem, killing every last one of them, if I don't get my coffins back. As we speak, my hybrid friend is prepared to end the Bennett line." Nik said through his pain and the candles died down and Nik wasn't in pain anymore and he got up "Now... please... show me the coffins." He said hesatently with saying 'Please' and then i saw 3 coffins appear "Here we are. Where's the fourth? Show me!" Nik dremanded  
"Well, here's the thing. They can't. It's not here." Damon said  
" What did you do?" Nik demand and he looked pissed  
"Well, Bonnie gave me the heads-up. I didn't have enough time, to get all four, but I did have time to get one." Damon said and Nik was glaring at him  
"I will tear you, limb from limb. And only then, when you're a riving mass of blood and flesh, will I rip your heart from your chest." Nik threatened  
"Sorry. The same rules apply. You know, leverage and all. I know you want your family back. But something tells me, you want what's in that coffin a lot more." Damon said smirking then he left and Bob and another Hybrid who will be called Bob 2 came in and started to take out the Coffins in to a truck and me and Nik went in to his car and drove back home. When we got back Bob and Bob 2 were taking the coffins to a large room and we walked and watched them  
" You've got your family back. Finally. You gonna open them?" Bob asked and nik shock his head and looked at bob  
"Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of." He said and the Hybrid looked confused  
"What business?" he asked and then he was squirming an d then Dropped to the floor and Elijah was stood behind were bob was with his heart in hands  
"So, Niklaus..." he said and Nik looked confused aswell  
"Elijah?" He asked and Elijah smirked  
"What did I miss?" he asked and nik looked surprised "You look surprised to see me. So it wasn't you that removed the dagger from my chest?" Elijah asked  
"You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?" Nik asked and then Elijah attacked him; Klaus flies through a window and i shrieked "Easy. I just finished renovating. You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word, I reunited you with our family." Elijah attacked him again, and Klaus undaggerd one of his brothers and threatened Elijah with the dagger "Don't make me do this to you again Elijah!" Nik said  
"Come on. Use it. I dare you. You'll have Kol to deal with." Elijah said to Nik and i was just stood there stunned  
"Mikael is dead." Nik said  
"What did you say?" Elijah asked  
"I killed him. With his own weapon. He's gone Elijah. Forever." Nik said To Elijah and he looked stunned  
"Why do our family remain in these coffins? Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century."Elijah asked him  
"Because of Stefan Salvatore. He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother's death. Things I never wanted you to know but I'm ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you once swore to me." Nik said as he put some ashes on the dagger  
"What are you doing?" Elijah asked him and Nik daggered Kol again  
"Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother. Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again." Nik said and Closed the Coffin lid  
"I'll be back in a little while Niklaus i have to go talk to somebody" Elijah said and left Nik came over to me  
"You okay Love?" he asked and i nodded  
"Im perfectly fine Now" i said and smiled he kissed me and i kissed back my legs wrapped around his waist and he speed us up to his room and we carried on fro there.

2 HOURS LATER

Me and Nik were layed down in bed and my head was on his chest and i had y eyes closed and nik was running his hand threw my hair when there was a knock at the bedroom door  
"Niklaus?" i heard Elijah  
"Yes, Brother?" Nik asked  
"We're having dinner Guests" he said and nik didn't look pleased  
"Who have you invited to Dine with us?" Nik asked  
"The Salvators and Isabella your inited" he said and i hummed and I heard Elijah walk away  
"Well this is going to be interesting" i said and started to get up with sheets around me and Nik pulled me on the bed with my arms over my head and on top of me  
"Were do you think your going?" Nik asked  
"I need to shower" i said and nik Smirked  
"Not yet" he said and i giggled and then he kissed me and i kissed back

1 HOUR LATER

I was in the shower and washed my hair when i was done i got in my Dressing gown and walked out to see Nik shirtless and he smirked at me i smiled then went and did my hair and make-up Nik went downstairs and i put on my dress and heared the Doorbell i speed downstairs with my shoes and sat at the table and put on y shoes "Niklaus, our guests have arrived." Elijah called and Nik walked out of the dinning room and i heared him Talking to the Brothers  
"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men, shall we?" Nik asked and I heared Elijah aswell  
"It's better to indulge him." He said  
"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told I had to cause you would hear us out." Stefan said as they walked in i was still sat at the table and Damon Glarred at me  
"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours." Nik said and they sat down  
"I see you invited your little bed friend" Damon said and i was going to attack him but nik placed a hand on my arm and i calmed down when a waitress came out with food and Drinks and placed them down we all began to eat apart from Stefan "Thank you, love." Damon said smirking and Nik looked at Stefan  
"You lost your appetite." Nik said  
"Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Damon said to Stefan and i was looking at them amused as i was still eating and Stefan began to eat  
"That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" Nik said  
"Well, I know how he felt about you, so I figured the more, the merrier." Damon sad lifting up his glass  
"Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through." Nik said  
"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Stefan said Smirking and i just glared at him  
"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Nik said and his Smirk dropped  
"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert." Damon informed him and Stefan didn't look happy  
"We're here to make a deal, Damon. Doesn't mean we need to kiss his ass for seven courses." Stefan said unpleased  
"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us. Pace yourself." Damon said and i laughed  
"This is going to be a wonderful Night" i said and Damon and Stefan didn't look pleased and Elijah butted in before a fight actually happened  
"Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah asked nad i Smirked  
"I don't know. Ask Damon." He said and began to Laugh  
"I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh-trouble in paradise." Nik said and i looked at him smirking and he took my hand and kissed it  
"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over." Stefan said and Nik was laughing silently  
"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon said and Nik nodded  
"You're probably right." Nik said  
"Yeah." Damon said  
"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" He asked and Elijah shook his head  
"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved? And Especially with Isabella here." He said and i smirked and shock my head "I don't mind i want to hear this" I said and Nik smirked at me  
"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." Nik said  
"Well, we're not going anywhere Obviously Bella doesn't do Jealousy So Please, do tell." Damon said taking a sip of wine  
"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah said  
"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Nik said looking at Elijah  
"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Damon asked  
"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires. Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" Elijah asked  
"But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family." Nik said to them  
"Family above all." Elijah said and they raised there glasses  
"Family above all." Nik said and they clinked there glasses together and we carried on Eating  
"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah asked  
"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges."Damon said  
"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah said  
"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." Nik said and Nik got up and Started to pace "Let's say I do leave her here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies " he asked them "caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is... the two of you." Nik said to them and Damon got up "I'm gonna get some air." Damon said and Left  
"Let me deal with this." Elijah said he got up and followed Damon, leaving Klaus, me and Stefan alone.  
" All this talk has made me thirsty." Nik said and a blonde girl came up and stood next to Nik  
"What do you say Stefan, can I interest you in a little after dinner drink?" Nik asked and Stefan shook his head "Bell?" he asked and i smirked and nodded Klaus bite her neck and i bit her arm and we drank her blood.

We was feeding from her for like 15 minuets when i couldn't get anymore blood so i dropped her arm and nik dropped her to the Floor "Delicious. Aged to perfection." Nik said and i smirked  
"Well, I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening, Klaus, is to drive a wedge between me and my brother."Stefan said  
" Oh no, you're doing that well enough on your own. Because of Elena, you're gonna lose your brother and you'll only have yourself to blame." Nik stated i walked up and took his glass of wine as i had finished mine and he smirked at me and i sat on his knee and then Damon and Elijah re-entered  
"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter." Damon said  
"Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?" Nik said and i smirked  
"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon asked  
"Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family." Nik said smirking  
" And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan asked  
"onsider it a small return on my investment in her well being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life. You know it's what's best for her." Nik told them i got up as i knew Nik wanted to Walk over to Steffie "So, what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?" he asked him Stefan walked over to Nik  
"What are you doing?" Damon asked  
Nik held his hand out to Stefan. Stefan grabbed his hand. "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal" He said and Nik breaks Stefan's arm. He kicked his leg and broke it as well. He pushed his hand into the fireplace, Stefan started to burn. Damon attempted to rush over to him, but Elijah pushes him against the wall and i was stood there smirking  
"What are you doing?" Damon asked Them Nik continued to hold Stefan in the fire, his arm was badly burnt. "Stop!" Damon shouted  
"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Nik demanded  
" I'll get it." Damon said and he left then Nik look at Elijah  
"Go with him, brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Nik said and Elijah followed and we were sat here for five minuets and i was getting bored i was throwning cutlery in to the fire as i was that bored and it made it go up more and Nik still had Stefans arm in the fire  
"Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Stefan said and i threw in a knife Nik pulled Stefan out of the fireplace.  
"You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Nik said He pushed Stefan. Stefan pushesd back. Suddenly, Elijah and Damon re-enter the room and i was confused and so was Nik  
"Elijah... why haven't you left?" Nik asked  
"Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert." Elijah asked and Elijah toke the cover off a plate a blonde woman was carrying. Two silver daggers lied on the plate. And then Elijah was infrount of me  
"Don't Move or make a sound" he compelled me and Nik looked shocked  
"Leave her have you done?" he asked  
"What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." He said and walked away from me and Kol came in  
"Kol." Nik said  
"Long time, brother." Kol said and he was backing away and then someone who looked a little younger than Elijah came in and i knew that was Finn suddenly appeared and he grabbed a dagger and stabbed Nik through the hand and a tear was in my eye "Finn, don't!" he said and rushed of but was stopped by Rebekah "Rebekah?" he asked and She stabbed him with a dagger.  
"This is for our mother." She said and saw me just stood there and gave a sad smile and mouthed 'Sorry' as she knew how much i loved him Nik fell back into Kol's arms. Kol restrained him. Elijah looked at Damon and Stefan.  
"You're free to go. This is family business." And they left  
"I like what you've done with the new place, Nik." She said as i was still stood her and she threw a vase at a painting  
"I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home. A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again." Nik said "Well you're right, none of us will be." Elijah  
"You're staying behind." Finn said  
"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelgänger wench, and we will protect Bella and then you will be alone. Always and forever." She said and i had Tears in my eyes  
"If you run, I will hunt all of you down." Nik shouted  
"Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." Elijah stated  
"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you." He screams  
"You will when we have that coffin." Elijah said and Nik had a look of fear in his eyes i heared the door open  
"Mother?" i heared Rebekkah ask i heared Esther walking towards Nik and he was looking at the floor  
"Look at me! Do you know why I'm here?" she asked in a strong calm Voice him and Nik Looked at her with tears in his eyes  
"You're here to kill me." He said and she shook her head  
"Niklaus, you are my son and I am here to forgive you. I want us to be a family again." She said and looked at Elijah "take the Compulsion of the Poor Girl Elijah" she said and he did and he apologised Nik walked over to me and i went in to his arms and stayed in them for a bit before hugging bekkah she wouldn't let me go Esther walked over to us and bekkah went straight in to her arms and i smiled at her and walked back to Nik who kissed my head i saw Kol going through some of Nik drawings he left scattered around "Come everyone in to the Frount Room" Esther said and we did i was sat in-between Bekkah and nik aand then The others opposite us and Kol smiled at me and took my hand  
"I'm Kol" he said and Kissed it  
"Isabella... but call me bella" i said and he smirked at me  
"I'm Esther" Esther said and i smiled at her  
"Isabella" i said and she smiled at me  
"Finnik but call me Finn" Finn said and i nodded and smiled at them as we all got to know each other better.

**Please tell me if **

**I should get the Cullens involved and...**

**How i should get them involved**

**I Hope you have been Enjoying the Story please Favourite and Vote(Wattad) and Comment **


	8. Chapter 8

I was in bed till bekkah woke me up so we could start to get ready for the ball tonight so i got up put on some jeans, a top and Heels and walked downstairs to see everyone except Nik and Elijah there so i sat next to Bekkah and we got her nails done Kol was staring at himself in the mirror and he was looking at me and smirking and Winking i just shook my head when he looked at bekkah through the Mirror "Rebekah? Tell me how handsome I am." He said and bekkah smirked  
"Ah Kol, you know I can't be compelled."she said and i laughed and Finn smiled when Nik came storming in  
"You went after Elena? What is wrong with you?!" he shouted at bekkah  
" Here we go." She muttered  
"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Nik asked as Kol walked over  
"Again with the dagger threats? Don't you have any other tricks?" Kol asked and i shock my head  
"Oh, go back to staring at yourself." Nik said and i stiffed a laugh  
" And who are you, my father?" Kol asked nik walked over to him  
"No, Kol, but you're in my house." He said and kol stood up  
"Then perhaps we should go outside." He said and i saw Esther in the doorway  
"Enough! Niklaus... come." She said and he followed after her  
"Times like this is when i am happy i don't have siblings just a bunch of Vamps and wolfs" i said and the others laughed the people finished doing are nails and left  
"Bella? Will you take a walk with me?" bekkah asked and i nodded we walked to town and in to the grill i saw bekkah get out an invite and i saw Elena and  
"Caroline I'm sorry. It's just I, I don't even know how I feel about it yet. All I do know is that it just used to be so much easier." Elena said and we walked up behind them  
"Careful Caroline. It's all well and good until she stabs you in the back." Bekah said  
"What are you doing here? I know your mom's rules. No hurting the locals." Elena said  
"Get over yourself Elena. It's not all about you." Bekkah said and walked of towards Matt and i looked at Elena  
"The Mikealson might not be able to hurt you but i didn't say i wouldn't i said" and waked to the bar to get me and bekkah a drink  
"yes?" the bartender asked  
"two J2O to go please" i said and he gave me to open glasses of J2O i paid and went and meet bekkah outside the Grill we walked back to get ready for the ball we were getting ready in bekkah room so we got a shower and did hair and make up done and we made our way downstairs so we could start greeting guests.

2 HOURS LATER

The ball was oing really well and i was walking around greting everyone when someone tugged on my arm it was nik  
"Walk with me?" he asked and i nodded  
"Anything to get away from these people" i said and nik chuckled and we walked out into the garden and walked on top of the hill and watched the stars glisten in the sky "This is beautiful" i said and Nik whispered in my ear  
"Just like you" he said and i smiled and turned around and hugged him we walked abit longer and went to the Gazebo and we were stood in the middle and nik went down on one knee and pulled out a box with a Ring in and he smiled at me  
"Bell i have loved you from the day i meet you and i have been waiting over 1000 years to find somebody i can spend my life with and i knew when i saw you that person was you. So Isabella Marie Swan..." he said and i couldn't stp smiling "...Will you marry me?" he said and i nodded my head with a big smile on my head  
"Yes" i said and he placed the ring on my finger and spun me around "i love you Nik" i said and he kissed me  
"I love you to Bella" he said and i then heared Bekkah shouting us  
"Bella Nik come on" she said and she walked on to the Gazebo and hit my ring and bekkah looked at it and squeled. She rushed and hugged me and i laughed "You and Nik getting married..."she stopped for a minuet and smirked "...never thought i'd see the day Niklaus was getting married " bekkah said andwe laughed  
"what did you want Rebekah?" nik said asked her  
"Oh, yeah Elijah about to do his 'speech'" she said and we walked back and bekkah wouldn't stop picking up my had and looking at the ring adn then dropping my hand again and then picking it up  
"Okay bekkah i think that's Enough investigating on my ring" i said and she huffed and nodded  
"Fine" she said and i smiled at her and we walked back in to the house my arm was in Niks Elijah was apeaking  
"Uh, if everyone could gather around please" Elijah said and nobody did anything and then cleared his throat  
"Exscus me" he said and everyone made our way in to the hall as we went up the stairs as we walked up the stairs and got a glass of the tray that a waiter was holding we walked up the stairs and Kol was at the top then Nik and i was in his arms then it was Elijah then Bekkah a few steps down and then Finn next to bekkah and Elijah began to speak  
"Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance" he sai and Esther walked down the the hall on to the steps obove Kol "Tonights pick is a Centuries old Waltz so if all of you could find yourself a partnedr, please join us in the ballroom" Elijah said and we decened the stairs as Esther went back up  
"Will you do me the honor of danceing with me, My Lady?" Nik asked and i smiled  
"Of course Good Sir" i said and we walked in to the ballroom and began to dance  
"What kind of wedding do you want love" Nik asked me  
"I don't know maybe a winter or a summer wedding they both are romantic" i said and he smiled at me  
"get anything you want it your special day" he said  
"It's yours aswell" i said and before he replied we swapped partners i was now danceing with Kol  
"Bella How wonderful for you to be my next partner" he said and i laughed  
"Well i'm not all that good" i said and he smirked  
"Nonsense ive seen you dance with Nik your a Profesional" he said an di laughed  
"i wish" and we laughed i was then danceing with Damon  
"Ah look who it is little she-devile" he said and i smirked  
"Lovely to see you to Damon" i said and he smirked  
"Don't you look stunning" He said winking  
"Stop flirting Mr Salvatore" i said and he laughed  
"Why would i want to flirt with You?" he asked and i just ignored him and then i was back in Nik arms  
"Have fun?" Nik asked and i laughed and shook my head and the song finished and i curtsied adn he bowed and he went to" bekkah said  
went to get a drink and i walked out and ooked at the horses and strocked its head and i heared bekkah comeing out  
"Please say i can help with the wedding PLEASE" Bekkah begged and i laughed and nodded  
"Okay" i said and she smiled and hugged me and thanked me  
"Beutiful creatures aren't they" i said and bekkah nodded  
"Nik loved horses" bekkah said comeiong and stroking the horse with me  
"I want a horse and Cariddge" i said and bekkah looked at me  
"Really?" she asked and i nodded  
" i don't know if i want a Winter wedding or Summer as i could get pure white horses" i said and bekkah was smiling  
"That would be so romantic" bekkah said and i nodded  
"I know" i said as we began to walk back in to the house and went and looked for nik who was at the bar talking to guests and i walked over  
"Good Evening" i said and smiled  
"Evening" one of them said and i smiled  
"Is it okay if i take Klaus away?" i asked and they nodded and We left  
"what is it love?" he asked  
"I just want to dance with my Fiance" i said and he smirked and we began to dance  
"Were you ben hiding?" Nik asked  
"I was looking at the horses with bekkah" i replied and then i saw Esther on the stairs and a waiter came over eith two glasses of Champagne and Nik got us a glass Esther tapped her glass and everyone was watching her  
"Good Evening, ladies and Gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with Champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with with no greater Joy than to see my family back together as one. I'd ike to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers" she said and raised her glass and so did everyone else and we drank and i smiled at nik and we walked around the house and we enter his drawing room and i saw a tone of drawings fof me and i looked through them and they were all dated to the first time we got talking properly when i heared a crash and so did nik we rushed to the frount to see Kol neck snapped and damon stood behind him and i just stood mouth gapped open adnd Stefan looked at him  
"Are you crazy?" Stefan asked as the rest of the family came out and bekkah looked pissed  
"Maybe a little" damon said and i saw him glance at Elena "Far be it from me to cause a problem" he said and left  
Nik went and picked up Kol body and took him upstairs to his room and i went and got in to my PJs and sat on my bed and bekkah came in with a tone of Bridal Magazines and i got a craft book out and we got fabrics and alsorts spread all over the floor with different Designs and i was onfused how she had all this i was about to ask when she answered  
"I had them for ages for incase iwas Engaged" she said and i nodded "Okay" and i picked up a fabric and looked at the Detail and bekkah took it out of my hand and she hand different colour pens and we got what was happening first  
"Okay Date?" she asked and i thought  
"12 December" i said and she nodded and wrote it in Different colours  
"Maid of Honor" she asked and i was thinking  
"You" i said and she looked at me  
"Really?" she asked "But we haven't know each other that long" she said and i shrugged  
"Your like a sister to me" i said and hugged her and she hugged back  
"Okay Bridesmaids?" she said and i thought about my friends in Forks  
"Angela Webber, Jessica Stanley and Leah Clearwater friends form Forks" i said and she nodded  
"Okay we'll finish this in a bit i have to go appologise to matt" she said and i nodded and we cleared up quickly just before Nik came in i put the lid on the box and he looked confused "Ill see you in a bit." Bekkah said and i nodded and she left i put the boxes in my walk in wardrobe  
"Haveing fun love?" nik asked and i laughed  
"ye just looking at things with bekkah" i said and he nodded "Hows kol?" i asked  
"He alive... sort of" he said and i laughed and got in to bed and nik stripped and got in next to me and i cuddled in to his side as my hand with my ring on was in his hand and thats how we fell asleep.

NeXt Day

The next morning i got up and dressed and sat down next ot Nik on the couch as he was drawing and kol was sat on the chair when i heared the door open "well,well... There's our girl" he said getting up as bekkah came in and blocked her path  
"Get out of my way, Kol" bekkah said  
"Out all night what a scandal. I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt, was it?" he asked her  
"If you don't shut you mouth, the next thing that is comeing out of it is you teeth" bekkah threatened and she pushed passed him and Nik was fighting a smile so i kicked him and he looked at me  
"Don't start Nik" i said  
"I didn't say anything" he replied and Kol sat down  
"I'm bored. Our sister is a strumpet but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment" Kol said to Nik  
"what are you waiting for? Go on have at it" Nik said and Kol scuched closer to nik  
" it's no fun to go me, Nik. It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart" he said guilt tripping nik and i laughed  
"okay why not..." nik said getting up "i dodn't have nearly enough to drink last night, qhat with you trying to murder "Rebekah's Date" Nik said and bekkah looked at them  
"Yes, please go. This househas enough men rolling around in it" she shouted and Kol turned to her and smirked  
"Just like you,bekkah" he said and i was shocked Nik kissed me quick and they were gone but bekkah threw a shoe at them  
"Good riddance both of you" she said and Elijah entered the room holding burnt sage  
"Bella, Rebekah" and bekkah turned to him  
"Not you too, Elijah." She huffed  
"I'm worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior?" Elijah asked and now that he says it she did act rather strangley even if i just meet her  
"She's been dead for a thousand years. What's strange for her?" Bekkah asked  
"Burnt sage." Elijah said and showed us the burnt sage and she took it from him "She was doing a privacy spell." Elijah said "You know she fancies such things" bekkah said  
" Why don't you ask Finn? He's been doting on her." I asked ands Elijah shook his head  
"I don't trust, Finn. He hates what we are, he always has." He said and i nodded  
"That's not true. And as for mother, she returned for one reason, to make our family whole. She loves us. What trouble are you looking to find?" Bekkah asked "and with Nik and bella getting married everyone will lighten up" bekkah said  
"You and Niklaus are getting married?" Elijah asked nad i smiled  
"Ye, sorry forgot to tell everyone with you know everything happening but he asked me last night at the ball" i said and Elijah smiled at me  
"I think you are Niklaus redemption... Thank you for making him happy" he said and i smiled  
"It's no problem i truly love him Elijah more than i loved Edward" i said and they smiled and h egot up to leave  
"Were are you going?" Bekkah asked  
"I need to speak to somebody" he said and left and bekkah went upstairs but i followed her smirking and when we got in to her room i plopped on her bed and she went in to her wardrobe and came back changed "Yes?" she asked and i smirked  
"Did you have fun last night" i asked and she glared  
"Please don't start" she said and i looked at her  
"Bekkah we both look like Teens so lets ast like one" i said and she smirked  
"Fine" she huffed and sat crossed legged on the bed  
"so?" i asked  
"it was actually really good" she said sounding surprised  
"Well i think the older the better as they have more experience" i said to bekkah and she scrunched up her nose  
"Ew! I don't want to hear about my brother sex life" she said and i laughed" "i cant belive nik is getting married" she said and i nodded and looked at me ring smiling  
"Yep and it's going to be a winter wonderland I've decided Blue and white" i said  
"That would be gorgeous come on lets go look at bridemaids dresses" she said and we rushed of to her car and jumped in.

At MaLl

We parked up and walked in to the wedding dress shop and looked through dresses for bridesmaids and bekkah i found a few for bekkah and got them of the rail  
"Bekkah?" i called and she came over "Try these on" and we walked to the dressing room and pushed her in so she could try them on. Whilest she was doing that i decided to call Leah and ask her if she wanted to be a bridesmaid so i got my phone and rang her

Bella **Leah**

**Hello?  
**Hi Leah its me.  
**Bella how are you**  
Great i have something really important to ask  
**ok shoot**  
Well Nik proposed and i was hoping you would be a bridesmaid?  
**Really?**  
Yes  
**Ye i would love to**  
Okay i'll be sendig a jet to come pick you and hopefully 2 others up from forks  
**Okay... bells i have to go on patrol you know with the Cullens back in Forks  
**ye thats fine bye  
**bye.**

When i hung up bekkah came out in a knee length one shoulder blue dress and i shook my head now looking at it  
"No" i said and she nodded  
"I agree so who was you talking to?" she asked  
"Leah a friend askin her to be a bridemaid" i said and she nodded and went back in to get into another dress so i rang Angela 

_Angela _Bella

_Bella?  
_hey Ang  
_hey were has Klaus whisked you of to now?  
_Mystic Falls came to meet his family  
_That's nice_  
Ye there all wonderful  
t_hat great so when you coming to visit?_  
That's why I'm calling Nik proposed  
_OMG really?  
_yes and i was hoping you would be one of my bridesmaids?  
_Yes yes yes i would love to  
_Okay I'll message you when a jet will be there for you  
_A Jet?  
_Ye  
_i need to go I'll message you later_  
Okay Angela  
_bye_  
see ya

Then bekkah came out in another dress floor length dark Blue "It's nice but i don't think its really for weddings" i said and she agreed and then went back in and i rang Jessica 

Jessica Bella

Hello  
Hey Jess it's Bella  
Bella what you been up to  
Well i've meet Klaus family and he proposed  
Wait what he proposed  
yep and i would love you to be a bridesmaid?  
I would love to  
Great i'll send a jet over to pick you Angela and another friend of mine up to bring you to Mystic Falls  
Mystic Falls?  
Ye thats were we are staying  
Okay Hey Mike here were going on a date TTYL  
Sure  
Okay bye  
See ya

And i hung up and bekkah came out in a dress she picked nad i shock my head "That Definetly doesn't look like a dress for a wedding" i said and we laughed  
"True" bekkah said and went and got changed i went and looked for another dress when i found the one that would look perfect i went back to the changeing rooms just as bekkah came out and i pushed her back in with the one in my hand and she laughed her phone rang  
"Can you get that please Bells?" she asked  
"sure" and i answered it  
"Yellow?" i said  
"Bella? Why have you got Rebekahs phone?" i heared Elijah ask  
"She is trying on Dresses what do you want?" i asked  
"Well please Tell bekkah i need her to watch Elena were the horses Grazed" he said and i didn't understand  
"Tell him fine" bekkah called  
"She said fine" i said  
"okay you can kill her if she try to run now i must be off have fun" he said and hung up and bekkah came of and i nodded she looked in the Mirror  
"Perfecto" she said and got back in to her clothes and we paid for her dress  
"Were ther Horses Grazed?" i asked  
"when we were human there was this certain place we all went to watch the horses" she explained as we got in the car and Drove of in to the Forest  
"Okay" i said

In FoReSt

We had come up to a field with a Giant hole in the middle and we jump in and we hear the footsteps of the Doppleganger so we speed in frount of her  
"Going somewhere?" bekkah asked  
"What are you doing here?" Elena asked and i smirked  
"No much unless you try to run... in which case, We get to Kill you" i said and smiled bekka got out her phone and began to Film her which made me laugh and Elena looked nervous  
"All right, love. Now look into the camera" bekkah said and Elena looked at her confused  
"What are you doing?" Elena asked her i didn't even know what she was doing so i was just as curious  
"Shooting you picture to inspires you Boyfriends. Why don't you tell them how Delightful it is being stuck in a hole with your biggest fans" bekkah said and Elena sighed  
"I guess you think i had this coming, after what i did to you" Elena said  
"You know, i don't know what I want more... to find out we're saved, or to find out it's all right to kill you." Bekkah asked and looked at me "what about you what do you think is better?" she asked and i shrugged  
"I have to reasons why i want both" i said and Elena loked at us both  
"This isn't my fault. I wanted to get rid of Klaus. At one point, so did you. I didn't know that your mom was planning on killing all of you" Elena declared  
"Do you think i want to spend what could be the last few hours of my life having idle chitchat with a girl who literally stabbed me in the back? Of course not. But for some reason everybody seems to want to bend over backwards to save you life, which is incredibly annoying, but makes you the perfect hostage. So why do't you sit down and shut up before I ruin everything by ripping your head off" bekkah said and Elena sat down on a rock i was sat on the floor fiddling with my ring  
"what that?" Elena asked  
"An engagement ring" i said and she looked guilty  
"You and Klaus?" she asked and i nodded  
"I-i-im sorry" she said but then bekkah collapsed and i rushed to her and Elena ran i had bekkah head on my knee when she gasped and woke up and she got up and we rushed after Elena  
"You can't hide, Elena!Not sure why i'm feeling under the weather. Must be your boys trying to find a loophole. Won't Matter. We could chase you down on my worst day." We caught up with her and grabbed her but she hit us  
"you little Bitch" i said we ran in to a cave but was stopped by a barrier  
"What is this?" bekkah asked and Elena smirked  
"Sorry no Vamires allowed" she said Elena began looking around her and We were still there then bekkah left  
"Elena" she said and came back with 2 Gasoline tank "lets pick up were we left off" she said and gave me a gasoline tank and she began throwing it all over Elena whilest i threw it on the ground  
"What are you doing" Elena asked and bekkah was smirking  
"Thought we should shake things up abit" she said  
"Are you insane" Elena asked and i laughed  
"I prefer spontaneous. Thats propably why Damon likes me so much. Here whatts going to Happen" she said liting a match and throwing it next to Elena and the ground set alight "your going to come outside... or you're gonna stay in there and burn. The next match is landing on you" she said and i smirked  
"So, Elena how does it feel to know that these may be your last moments?" i asked  
"I don't know. You should ask Rebekkah as it's her mother that trying to kill her" Elena said  
"You should be carefull what you say to us" Bekkah said  
"you're still wearing her necklace" Elena pointed out  
"Do you want it? Is that your last request. Here it's all yours" bekkah said tearing of the necklace and throws it to elens  
"Shes not doing this becaus she hates you, Rebekah. She told me that she...she doesn't have another choice." Elena said  
"Spare me your pity, Elena. We're not girlfriends. You want me to prove it? Say the word." Bekkah light a match  
"You're not gonna do it." Elena said  
" And why is that?" Bekkah asked as i sat on a boulder  
"Because there's still a chance that you might be alive tomorrow. And if that's the case and you kill me now, you'll have used up all of your revenge. Wasted it and isn't that what you want? Revenge? Because I- I pretended to like you and then I stuck a dagger in your back. I mean, that's why you slept with Damon, isn't it? That's why you're tormenting me, because I hurt your feelings." Elena said and the match burnt out and Rebekkah dropped it  
"The tough act doesn't suit you" i said and she looked at me  
"I never said I was tough. But we all know that I'm right."

2 HoUrS lAtEr

We had been sat her two hours when bekkah got a text and she loked at Elena who was sat on the floor  
"You can come out now. Seems your boys took care of the problem." Bekkah said  
"How did they do that?" Elena asked getting up  
"Damon turned your witch friend's mother into a vampire." Bekkah replied and i smirked  
"What?!" Elena questioned/shouted  
"Quite clever, actually. They needed to sever the witch line and, well, you can't be a witch and a vampire. In any case, you're free to go. Oh and, uh, by the way, you were right. I do prefer taking my time watching you suffer. Much more satisfying." Bekkah said smirking and she Elena ran we made out way back home in silence.

MIKAELSON MANSION

We walked in to the room and saw Elijah staring out of the Window  
"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" i asked  
"It's over" Elijah said  
"Where's mother?" Bekkah asked him  
"We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right." He said looking glom at her  
"What do you mean?" Bekkah asked confused  
"My talk of virtue. When it suits my needs, I kill, maim, and torment. Even today, I terrorized an innocent." He said and bekkah looked upon him  
"Elena is hardly innocent." She informed him  
"And I used your hatred of her to get what I wanted. Wielded you like I would a sword. My sister." He said  
"You did it to protect us, Elijah, and rightly so! We deserve to live! We are better than they are." Bekkah informed him  
"Are we? Mother made us vampires. She didn't make us monsters, we did that to ourselves." He questioned and then left we walked down to the parlor were we smelt burnt parchmenr and Nik was burning some of his drawings  
"I thought you'd have gone by now. Elijah's leaving. Kol's fled. Esther and Finn are gone too." He said to bekkah as i walked towards him to stop him from nurning them  
"I hated you when I learned you killed our mother. But I realize now that after a thousand years together as a family, you're the only one who never left me." She told him  
"Well, I'll be your pair." Nik said  
"There's something I need you to see." She said and took out her phone and showed nik the Video of Elena  
"Come to brag about your skills as a torturer." Nik asked her smirking  
"No,Look at the images on the wall behind Elena. The Natives told the story of our family history, look at the images on the far wall." She said and i was confused  
"What is it?" i asked  
"A Native worshipping at the Great White Oak tree." She said  
"And? We burned that tree to the ground." Nik told her  
" Look at the markings that precede it. That's the native calendar." She continued and nik shook his head  
"This can't be right." Nik said  
"A White Oak tree, 300 years after we fled back to the Old World. There must have been a sapling, a new tree to replace the old. That tree could kill us. It's not over, Nik." She said and i was stunned i leaned in to nik as he wrapped his arms around me.


	9. Chapter 9

Today i was spending the time with Nik and going through what we will be doing for our wedding so we were tucked up in bed and i had a notebook. Nik had his arms around me and i was laying in his arms  
"I'm so happy you didn't die yesterday" i said and he chuckled  
"Me to love and now we can have our wedding" he said and i looked up at him and smiled as he bent down and kissed me and i kissed back we pulled away.  
"i still need to tell my Dad" i said and he chuckled  
"Go on then" he said and i got my phone and dialled me dad Number and he didn't answer so i rang the Station private Number  
"Hello Officer Williams how may i help you" Freddy Williams said  
"Hey Fred it's Bella can you give my dad a message?" i asked  
"Bella hi. Ye what is it?" he asked  
"Could you tell him to ring me ASAP please its important" i said  
"Ye sure" he said "  
"thanks i have to go" i told him  
"okay take care" he said  
"You to" and we hung up  
"well that was easy" i said and Nik chuckled and  
"What have you decided on the theme? I know you couldn't decide between summer or winter" he asked smirking and i glared at him  
"This is not fun this is Serious." I said and he was still smirking "Well anyway we have decided on a winter theme and the colour is Blue and White. What you think?" i said and Nik nodded  
"That will be Beautiful i think blue suits you well" he said  
"What date do you want?" i asked him  
"what about in January it's after Christmas and in 1 ½ months with Bekkah helping I'm sure you will be done way before that." He said and i nodded  
"i like it what about the day?" i said  
"Ask bekkah i can't think" he said and i nodded and got my phone

_What date in January should we have the wedding? - Bella_

I was waiting for about 2 minuets before i got a message back

_28__th__ January- Bekkah _

"28th" i said and wrote it down  
"I'm fine with that where do you want it?" he asked and i thought for a moment and smiled and gave him puppy eyes  
"What?" he asked  
"Venice, Italy" i said and he looked at me  
"Okay" he said and i smiled and pounced on him  
"Thank you" i said and hugged him "thank you thank you" i said and he chuckled  
"It's okay love i told you already you can have what ever you want" he said and then my phone rang i reached out and picked it up whilst i was straddling Nik waist i looked at the ID and it was my dad"

Charlie Bella

Hi dad  
hey bells i got told to ring you  
err... ye i wanted to tell you something  
well?  
Me and Nik are getting married  
really? Congratulations  
Thanks Dad  
you know were it'll be  
Italy  
That nice have you told your mom?  
Shit... i forgot  
you should ring her  
ye ill talk to you later dad  
Okay bye bells  
bye dad

And i hung up and Nik was trying not to laugh as i glared at him as i got up my mum number 

**Renee **_**Bella**_

_Hey mum_  
**Hi Bella how are you**  
_Fine i have some news_  
**okay what is it?  
**_Well... me and Nik are getting married_  
**finally i was wondering earn he'd propos**  
_Okay mum i have to go bye  
_**bye love you Bella  
**_love you bye _

I said and hung up "well that was easy" i said and Nik nodded and i laughed  
"we having a visor?" he asked and i nodded i reached for my laptop which was under the bed and set it up and looked for 'Churches in Venice' and i found one called St Maria of Salute Basilica i rang up and asked for the church on the 28th and we decided it to be at 10:00 so that people can have dinner not long after

. We had decided to go out for diner so we got changed and went to the Grill and we sat at a table in the corner and a waiter came over and we ordered Lasagne and Nik ordered stake and i got Wine and Nik got a scotch. We talked about allsorts  
"I've already sorted out my Bridesmaids and Maid of Honour" i told Nik  
"Really?" he asked and i nodded  
"Yep my Maid of Honour is Bekkah and bridesmaids are some forks friends who I've invited to come over so you cant go Vampire or Wolfe on them" i told him and he chuckled  
"When are you coming love?" he asked and i thought  
"I'll send them a message to pack and send YOUR jet to get them so there here for tomorrow" i said smirking  
"But that jet is for Emergencies" he said and raised my eyebrow  
"Emergencies?" i asked smirking and he look torn  
"Fine use it" he said  
"Thanks" and i sent Jessica Angela and Leah a message to pack and to get to the airport in 3 hours and Nik contacted his pilot for me. Only Leah has actually seen Nik but everyone else in forks knew i was dating somebody and Angela and Jessica have wanted to meet him.

We both just finished when our food came out and i smelt Verlaine in it and i looked at Nik  
"When did this happen?" i asked and Nik shrugged  
"i don't know" he said but we eat any way as we both have been consuming it for a while  
"So what are you going to be doing with your friends?" Nik asked  
"Girl things" i said as i put some food in my mouth we carried on eating in silence when we were done we walked around Mystic Falls.

When we were bored we went back home and Elijah and Kol were sat there watching TV when the door closed they looked up and i sat down  
"I thought you two were still upstairs?" Kol said smirking and wiggling his eyebrows and i threw a cushion at him and he was still smirking "No need for Violence" he said  
"When it comes to you there is" i said and Nik and Elijah was trying to fight a laugh "I have old school friends coming so no Vamping about" i said  
"Are they Hot?" he asked smirking and i threw another Cushion at him  
"They have boyfriends and next time you any me it'll be wood being thrown not a cushion" i said and he was know Sulking watching the television when i heard Buffy the Vampire slayer theme tone on and Kol was about to change it when i snatched the Remote and started to watch it  
"Bella!" he wined  
"Oh hush up i haven't watched this in a while" i said and he was pouting  
"There not really vampires though and really who would go to a place called Sunnydale that worse than Spoons" he said  
"Forks" i said  
"patato potato" he said "Can we change the channel" he said  
"When Pigs fly" i said  
"Well i must go teach the Doppelganger how to Fly" he said and i looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Well she wants both Salvatore boys when its obvious that Caroline like Stefan" he said going all feminine and i started to laugh along with Nik and Elijah and Kol looked confused then bekkah came in and we were still laughing  
"Wh- you know what never mind" she said sitting next to me and started to watch BVS  
"Hey becks i have friends coming over tomes from Forks" i said and all she did was nod.

I looked how long Buffy was on for and it said 24:00 so me and bekkah decided to watch Buffy and the boys went for a 'Drink' and me and bekkah had a bunch of blood bags and popcorn. We laughed at the Vampires face and gushed over Spike and Angel  
"Okay becks admit it Spike is allot better looking" i declared  
"No angel" she said  
"i know why you like Angel" i said and she looked at me and gestured for me to carry on "Okay well he all sweet and so good but he has this Bad side about him...just-like-Stefan" i said  
"Your right" she said and i smiled  
"Thanks" i said and we finished watching BVS then we went up to bed as i had to be up early to pick up the girls. I got in my PJs and when my head hit the pillow i was out like a light.

Next Morning

I woke up with arms wrapped around me i rolled over and saw Nik i tried to get out of bed but his arms tightened  
"Nik i need to get up" i said trying not to giggle  
"Why?" he asked groggily  
"I have friends to collect" i said and he huffed and let me go i got out of bed showered and did hair and Make up and got changed i then made my way downstairs and in to the Kitchen and made a pop tart when bekkah came in  
"Can i come?" she asked  
"Sorry bekkah but i want to talk to them on my own is that okay?" i asked and she nodded  
"It's fine you haven't seen them in a while" she said and i hugged her  
"Okay now sit and Stay" i said and she playful glared at me  
"I'm not a dog" she said  
"No, but your brother is" i said and she smirked  
"Love, I'm not death" i heard Nik shout  
"Shush and go to sleep" i said and he grumbled and we laughed i looked at the time and it said 7:30 so i said bye and went and got in to the car and drove to the airport which took about 15 minuets so i was sat in my car for about another 15 minuets waiting for the Jet when it finally landed o got out and walked over to it and the door opened and Jessica came out and she saw me and squealed and ran and hugged me tight and i hugged back  
"Bell your gorgeous" she said looking at my clothes "and blonde hair" she said touching my hair and i laughed i saw Leah and Angela come over and i hugged them  
"Wow Bella never expected to see you in Leather and a lot of it "Leah said and we laughed  
"Hey Bella" Angela say  
"Hi Ang" i said and hugged her  
"Look you wonderful i like the hair "she said  
"Thank you" i said and the flight attendants were taking the bags to my car  
"Mystic Falls?" Jess asked and i nodded  
"It's like forks but more sunny" i said and she smiled  
"Okay" Angela said  
"I love the car bells" Leah said  
"Thanks" i said and we got in the car and i speed out of the airport back to the .House.

I was infrount of the gates and they looked stunned the gates began to open and i drove in  
"y-you live here?" Angela asked and i nodded  
"Yep there a quiet a few of us" i said and they nodded and i came to a fault a bunch of butlers and Maids came out and took the bags  
"Miss Swan shall we take these to there rooms?" a maid said and i nodded  
"Yes please" i said and they scurried of  
"You have maids?" Leah asked  
"Err... yes?" i said in more of a question as we entered the door and in to the room were bekkah was filing her nails "Bekkah?" i asked and she looked at me and smiled "This is Leah...Angela...and Jessica" i said gesturing towards them and bekkah smiled at them  
"Nice to meet you" she said and then Kol came running through the door and came to a haul when he saw us and smirked  
"Don't you dare think about doing anything Kol!" i said and he pouted  
"I don't know what your on about bells" he said turning his pout into a smirk and walked up to the girls and Kissed there hands "The names Kol" he said and  
"Jessica" Jess said  
"Angela" Ang said  
"Leah" Leah said and Kol smirked some more when he sniffed i got his collar and dragged him away  
"ELIJAH" i shouted and he came though the door  
"Yes Isabella" he said and i glared at him  
"You are in charge of Kol" i said and he smiled  
"You three this is Elijah there older brother" i said then turned towards Elijah "Were is Nik?" i asked  
"I think Niklaus said about drawing in the Forest?" Elijah said and i nodded  
"Okay I'll take these to there rooms" i said and i guided them upstairs  
"Bella can i help?" Kol asked  
"NO" i shouted and he huffed i took them upstairs and showed them each other a different room and told them we'll have Lunch in about 1 ½ hours and i let them have a nap i walked back downstairs were i left the 3 originals and plopped down next to bekkah who was watching American Idol  
"Bella did i smell wolf?" Kol asked  
Not wolf shape shifter" i said and he nodded  
"Leave Leah alone she is my Step-Sister" i told him and he nodded  
"Fine what ever... there all pretty aren't they?" Kol asked and i glared at him 

1 ½ Hours later

I heard shuffling upstairs and Lunch was done so i called up to Leah Angela and Jessica dinner was ready and the 3 originals were around the Table as well and Leah, Angela and Jessica came down and sat at the table when i heard the front door open and Nik footsteps coming into the Dining room and i smiled at him and he sat down "Hello" he said and kissed me  
"Nik this is Jessica, Leah and Angela" i said and he node  
"Lovely to meet you" he said and they couldn't stop smirking and Jessica who was sat next to me whispered in my ear  
"British?" she said and i nodded "He hot" she said and i was smirking trying not to laugh and what she didn't know is that the Originals heard her and were trying not to laugh "Why do you always get the good looking ones Bella?" she continued and i laughed  
"I don't Jess" i said and she gave me a questioning look  
"Well you dated Edward and he was the one who every girl wanted and you got him" she said and i hummed  
"Ye until he decide to be a prick" i said and she nodded true  
"Bella where are you getting married?" Angela asked"  
"Italy" i said and Kol burst out  
"What why am i only hearing about this?" he asked and i shrugged  
"Because i didn't want to tell you" i said and he looked at bekkah  
"Did you know about this" he asked and she bit her lip  
"OMG Really" he said acting like a Teenage girl  
"Ignore him" i said to the other 3 who were trying not to laugh at his immatureness  
"Kol, Brother. Please act your age." Elijah said and i looked at him and whispered low so only the vamps could here  
"You really want him to act like a course?" i asked and bekkah was trying not to laugh but bekkah failed and began laughing her head if but i just shock my head. And the humans looked confused.

Rebekah had family calmed down and lunch came out we were having a Sunday roast and we all got a drink Me, Bekkah, Kol, Nik and Elijah got blood as Leah, Jessica and Angela got red wine. We eat in silence until there was a knock at the door i went and got it but Damon Salvatore was there  
"What?" i said impolitely and he was smirking  
"Were fiancé diarists?" he asked  
"Why?" i asked him impatiently  
"i need to know if Elena will be safe from Esther" he said and i scoffed  
"I'll get Elijah" and i walked in to the dinning room and looked at Elijah and he nodded and went and i sat back down  
"Who was that?" bekkah asked acting 'Human'  
"Damon unfortunately he didn't want you to go have angry sex or to ask about who better at Sex him or Stefan" i said and bekkah smirked and Angela, Jessica and Leah were looking at us in confusion  
"What do you mean Bella?" Jessica asked  
"Well bekkah dated Damon Salvatore Brother then they had anger sex funny real with Kol having to be a twat about it" i said , Kol looked offended  
"She my baby sister" he said and i shock my head and finished eating and when we were done we had a dessert and Elijah came back just before and we all eat and when we were finished the Humans were tired so they went to bed as we sat down and were watching movies when bekkah spoke  
"Guess who i saw today with Damon?" bekkah said and we all looked at her  
"Who?" Kol asked  
"Sage" she said and i was confused i didn't know who sage was  
"As in Finn sage?" Elijah asked and she nodded and i was even more confused  
"Who is sage?" i asked  
"She is Finn Soul mate." Nik said and i nodded  
"So why does he want to kill himself if he has found his Soul mate?" i asked confused  
"We don't know but our brother is weird" Kol said and i nodded  
"I'm going to get ready for bed" i said and they nodded i kissed Nik and went and got in the shower wrapped myself up in a towel and then i did my Teeth. I walked out of the on-suit and saw Nik and i smiled at him and he smirked at me he speed over and kissed me with so much passion i kissed back and he slammed us into the wall and my legs wrapped around his waist as i undid his trousers and pushed them down, then he speed and i felt silk under my so i knew i was on the bed and we didn't break the kiss and we continued like that all night.

NeXt DaY

I woke up tangled up in the sheets with my head resting in Niks chest, and he was smirking in his sleep if that was even possible i tried to get out but he wasn't letting go  
"Where do you think your going?" i heared Nik asked and i looked at him and he still had his eyes closed  
"To shower." I told him and he flipped me on my back and his eye were now open  
"I think that can wait." He said and kissed my neck and bite it and he moved his neck so i could bite him and i did and we pulled away when his phone rang and he groned and answered it  
"Whar?" he asked and o heared a girl  
"We found Finn" she said so i'm guessing she was a witch  
"Were?" he asked  
"a city about 1 ½ away from mystic falls" she said and he sighed  
"Okay " and he hung up and smirked at me and attacked my lips again and i kissed him back  
"I love you my beautiful bell" he said in-between kisses  
"I love you two Nik." I said and we kept kissing till there was a knock on the door and then it opened and Kol and bekkah came in and i was naked on top of the blankets with Nik on top of me and they were smirking  
"Haveing fun?" Kol asked  
"Yes infact we were." I said and nik was smirking when i saw Jessica and Angela walk past the door and there eyes widened  
"Okay good bye" Nik said looking at his siblings and bekkah shock her head  
"No" she refused as Jessica and Angela ran of and i had to turn in to the pillow as i was laughing so hard  
"Get up we don't want to here any more" Bekkah said and left and Kol was smirking  
"Faster harder" Kol kept saying smirking "Bella never thought you would have it in you" he said and i heared bekkah and Elijah chuckling and i glared at him  
"5 Secoonds" i said and he ran i got on my dressing gown and chased after him and tackled him in the dining room but he was stronger and pinned me up against the wall i smirked and kicked him in the balls"All mens weakness" i said and bekkah, Elijah, Nik, Angela, Jessica and Leah came in and saw him in pain and bekkah was laughing so hard nothing was coming out "Who knew Kol in pain" she said and i smirked  
"I need to get dressed" i said and skipped up the stairs in to my and Nik room and got dressed.

When i was done everyone i walked downstairs and everyone was there i sat next to Nik and he began talking  
"We have to go get our brother and bella i was hoping you could go find sage" he said and i looked at him Mouth open  
"But i thought we said..." i said as Leah, Angela and Jessica was there  
"Please love?" he asked  
"Fine" i said  
"When did nik ever ask somebody so nicely?" Kol asked and i smirked  
"Since he meet me" i said and got u and  
"Come on Jess, Ang, Leah im gonna show you Mystic Grill" i said and i looked at Nik "Keys?" i said  
"Fine" and he through me the keys and i caught them and we walked out to his car and got in and i drove us to the grill and walked in were i saw a red head- who i got told was what colour Sage hair was and considering she as with Damon i took a shot i looked at the others  
"Can you go get us a table i need to talk to somebody." I said and they nodded and i walked to the bar and stood next to Damon  
"And here is original Fiancé" he said talking a drink  
"Is that what im called now i thought it was backstabbing bitch... oh wait that Elena" i said and he glared at me and i looked at Sage "you must be sage?" i asked and she nodded  
"that i am and your name?" she asked  
"Isabella Swan but call me bella" i said and she nodded  
"Nice to meet you bella" she said and i smiled  
"I'm presume you know Finn Mikealson?" i asked and she looked wide eyed and nodded  
"How do you know him?" she asked  
"Well she going to be his Sis in law" damon said 'cheery' and i nodded  
"wait your marrying Elijah?" she asked and i laughed and shock my head  
"No. He's to Serious for me" i said  
"Kol?" she asked and shock my head  
"To childish" i said and she looked shocked  
"Klaus?" and i nodded "but he..." she began  
"Doesn't no how to love yada yada yada" i said "anyway i need to talk to you about Finn" i said and she nodded  
"Well he trying to get himself along with all the Mikealson killed and we need you there to stop him" she looked speech less "i you can have time to think... here is my numbere" i said and wrote it down and gave her it and she nodded "Damon i can't wait to see what your present is for me" i said  
"How about a white oak stake?" he asked and i shock my head  
"To violent" i said and pranced of and sat with the girls and we eat lunch and talked about everything in the middle i got a message from sage saying she will come.

When we were done the others wanted to explore so i gave them the keys and meet sage at the park and we walked back to the mansion i walked in the foyer and saw bekkah and Nik and i nodded at them signiling Sage is here  
"You can't force me to help you." Finn claimed  
"Oh, I most likely could, but why force when I can persuade?" Nik said and pointed his hand to the staircase i waked down and sage waked down the stairs and Finn was watching her  
"Hello Finn." Sage said  
" Sage." He said and she smiled and Finn got up and rushed over to her. They embraced  
"What do you know, true love prevails." Bekkah said and Nik got a message  
"It does have its uses." He said and i smirked at him and he typed back to the message "Easier than torturing him." Nik said " I have something to do. What do you need from me for this spell?" bekkah asked  
"Just your blood and your blessing. Where are you going?" Nik asked as she walked out  
"I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order." She said and Nik was watching Finn and sage and i walked to him and hugged him

1 hour later

I was on the computer looking at wedding Lingerie when i smelt blood Nik came in and looked at me he tryed to look at the computer but i closed it fast and he looked confused  
"Is that your blood?" he asked and i shock my head and we got up and followed the Smell in to a room were Damon was hung to the celling and bekkah was cutting him  
" Well, look what you've caught. Trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?" Nik said  
" I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much." She said  
" Well, excuse me, it's not like I have any expertise in the matter."Nik said roling his eyes sarcastically  
"You know, why don't you just leave me be and go and manage your witch?" she asked and Nik grinned and we left adn went to a room were bonnie was  
"Tick tock. I should hear chanting by now." Nik said she was reading her Grimoir  
" I'm still studying the unlinking spell. It's not that easy, especially under duress." She said stubernley  
"You've been warned. If you're looking for a way to send for help, I will kill anyone who comes to your rescue." He said "This is the spell. I just don't know if I'm strong enough." Bonnie informed us Bonnie got up and walked away from Klaus.  
"Then you should have a little more faith in yourself, Bonnie." Klaus moved towards Bonnie."Your energy helped my mother link us. Honestly, I think someone isn't trying very hard. Very well." He said and got his phone out  
"Kol. How's the weather up there in Mile High City? And how's our friend? May I see him?" Nik asked so that why it has been peaceful Kol isn't in Mystic Falls. Nik walked over to Bonnie and held up his phone and i looked and saw Jeremy playing with a dog  
"There's Jeremy, playing fetch with his new puppy. Oh, isn't that just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" He pulled away the phone "Thank you Kol, we'll be in touch." He hung up "So, Bonnie, how bout that spell?" Nik asked and i sat down and watched her.

We were sat here for about 30 minuets when i heard Damon scream and bonnie hered and turned around  
"What was that?" she asked and i smirked  
"I wouldn't let it bother you, love." Nik said and she glared at him  
" Well, it does bother me. You bother me. Well, you use people to get what you want, it's not right." She said  
"Calm down witch" i said  
"You're being emotional, Bonnie. I understand that things have been rough for you." He began walking towards her "You know, with your mother leaving. Again. It's very sad. I can help you find her, if you want. I have people who can find people who can bring her back to you. Or, if you choose I can just bring parts of her back." Nik said and Bonnie pushed Nik away from her. "Isn't it obvious that I'm just gonna continue to hurt the people you love until you do the spell? Now, I know it's in the grimoire and I know it requires the blood of my siblings, so here we are." He said grabbing a case full of blood and he pointed at them "Elijah. Rebekah. Kol. Finn." He said and bite his hand and held his hand covered in blood in a fist and looked at bonnie and my veins came out as i smelt his blood  
"Where do you want this?" he asked her Bonnie looked away and grabbed a glass, holding it under Niks' hand so his blood could drip into it when his hand healed my face went back to normal.

I sat down and watched bonnie pour the blood in the middle and she started to chant the The blood started to disperse into five different circles as Bonnie continued the spell. The flams on the candles flared up as she continued the spell and the large pool of blood became five pools separating from each other. When she had finished the speel there was five seprate dpiles of blook and Nik looked at her and he started to Escourt her out as bekkah came out "Aw, leaving so soon?" she asked

"Sister. Be nice." Nik said  
" Thank you, Bonnie. See you in Physics class." She said and bekkah walked away and left the door and we saw Damon in Snarled and bonnie looked Horrofie  
"Oh my God." She said  
"Yeah, you'll have to excuse the mess. Apparently Damon hurt her feelings. Go on, help him. Save the man who turned your mother into a vampire." Nik said and she looked at Damon  
" Just get me out of here." She said  
"Very well." Nik said and Escourted her out.

We were in the living room watching TV when i heared Stefan  
"Klaus, I'm here! Let's do this." He sahouted and we lokoed at each other and walked into the room were Damon was  
"Oh good, a hero." I said smirking  
"What do you want?"" Nik asked him Stefan dropped the duffel bag with the stakes at Klaus' feet.  
"I'm here to make a deal." He said  
"Stefan, what are you doing?" Damon questioned him  
" Eight stakes made of white oak. The part of Wickery Bridge that you forgot to burn." Stefan said and Nik loked ta bekkah  
"That's impossible." She Declared  
" Actually it's not. Finn is dead." He said and my mouth fell open and i covered it  
"You killed my brother?" Bekkah asked Stefan looked at Klaus.  
" Damon in exchanged for the last eight weapons that can kill you." Stefan said  
" And how do I know there aren't any more left?" i asked him  
" Because there aren't." He said to me  
" Let's be certain, shall we?" Nik asked him walking over to Damon "Leave." He said  
"No." Damon Declared  
" Go on. Leave."

"Nik, he's my play thing not yours." Bekkah declared Nik grabbed Damon by the throat and compelled him.  
"I said, go home." He said and Damon started to pull his wrists out from the snares, peeling the flesh off of them in the process. He screamed in pain.

He was doing this for like ten Minuets when Nik stopped him  
"Alright, stop, stop, stop, before you hurt yourself. Well, seeing that he can finally be compelled. Now." He said and Nik grabbed Damon by the throat and compelled him again.  
"Minus the stake that's in my brother, how many more stakes are out there that can kill me?" he asked  
"Eleven." Damon replied  
"Eleven! Really? So, not eight then." Nik asked  
"You really shouldn't have lied." I said  
"I'll get you the other three." Stefan told us  
"Yeah, that'll be nice. Or since you lied, maybe I'll just compel your brother to chew out his own tongue." Nik said  
"What is wrong with you?" Stefan asked him  
" What is wrong with you?! Do you really have no appreciation for me? I have given you someone to hate, to loathe, a target for all of your anger; so you don't have to turn it on yourself. I have given your life purpose, as your friend." Nik laughed "I really think you should be thanking me." Nik said Stefan rushed at Nik with a white oak stake in hand.i was grabbed his wrist.  
" Step down, or you both die." He said and Stefan dropped the stake "There. Now you only have to get me the other two." He said  
"This is ridiculous." Bekkah said and walked over to Damon and released him from the traps. Klaus walked over to her.  
"What are you doing?" he asked  
"I brought him here. I get to release him. My rules now. Bring us the stakes and you both live. Take your brother as a sign of good faith." She said and Rebekah picked up the duffel bag with the stakes and left. Klaus looked at Stefan.  
" Bring us the stakes. All of them. Or I will wage a war against everyone you love. I hope I'm being clear." Nik said and we left.

We walked down to the paluor  
"I can't believe Finn is dead." She said  
" Good riddance. He was an embarrassment, Rebekah." Nik said and i looked at him  
"He was still your brother. Mind your tongue." Rebekkah told him  
" Fine. Let's all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He's better off in death." Nik said and i looked at him when he said lovesick foul and walked to the window and looked out at the Gardner tending the Gardens and Rebekah walked over to Nik as i sat on the Window seat  
"Is that how you would speak of me if I died?" she asked  
"Well, you let the Salvatores loose with two stakes that can kill us, so I guess we'll find out soon enough. And since when did you have a soft spot for them?" she asked  
" The Salvatores may fight like dogs, but in the end they would die for each other. At least they know what family means. You destroyed ours." She declared  
" I wanted a family. They just didn't want me, and now we're unlinked we're no longer responsible for each other.I have Bell now and i love her." He said  
" So are you leaving?" she asked  
" As soon as I get my stakes, I'm gone. I'm gonna take Bell and Elena and use her blood to create a new family. Of hybrids." He said  
"And if I choose to stay?" she asked  
"Then you're just as pathetic as Finn." He said and left i followed him  
"we're leaving?" i asked he nodded and caressed my cheek  
"Yes love as i said when i get the stakes were leaving" he said  
"What about the wedding?" i asked him  
"We will still have our wedding" he said and kissed my cheek and left that when Angela, Leah and Jessica came in  
"Hey bella i love it here" Angela said and i put on a fake smile  
"Ye me to" i said and that was the truth and i looked at the Door nik left out of  
"You okay?" Leah asked and i nodded  
"Im perfectly fine" i said  
"Shall we gwt in our PJ's and watch movies withJunk food?" jess asked and i nodded laughingand we got in our PJs and watched romance and comedy and Horror we were haveing a blast and we fell asleep in the Living room.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up, and noticed the TV was on the play menu for one miss call i noticed the Angela, Jessica and Leah were sprawled on the couches and Floor i got up and turned of the TV and then went and made pancakes for us. I made about 3 stackes and got plates and cutlery i went back into the room and woke up the other three which took about 5 minuets as they could smell pancakes and we talked about Forks High  
"Remember on your first day when Eric and Mike wouldn't leave you alone" Jessica said and i nodded laughing  
"And in Sport when she hit Mike and Jessica in the head with ball" Angela said and i shook my head  
"don't remind me" and we all laughed we was cut of by Jessica phone ringing she looked up  
"Mike" she said and i held out my hand for the phone she was confused at firdt but gave me it and i put it on loud speaker and answered it  
"Hello Jess?" Mike asked  
"Hi Mikey" i said and he stopped talking and then i heared 2 pairs of feet running to the phone  
"Well i know that voice anywere..." i heard Eric say "BELLA!" he shouted  
"Heyya guys" i said and they all replied with hellos  
"why Jessica with you aren't you meant to be in Europe or something?" mike asked and i lauhed  
"No im in Virginia Mystic falls along with Leah and Angela" i said and they ohd  
"why weren't we invited?" Eric asked  
"Would you fit in bridesmaid dresses and look good?" i asked and they seemed to be thinking about it and we all laughed  
"Who getting married?" Mike asked and Angela shook her jead  
"How dumb can you get?" she asked  
"Bella getting married" Leah said  
"Wow sweet innocent Sny bella getting married" Mike said  
"I don't think she shy anymore we can all hear her haveing sex" Jessica said and i looked at her mouth open  
"You can here us" and she noddedsa and i groan and the boys were laughing  
"Definetly not Innocent the clothes she wears wow alot of leather." Leah said and i nodded  
"Leather?" one of the boys asked but i heared my name being called  
"BELLA" i heared bekkah  
"Rebekkah" i shout back  
"hang on Bella don't ignore us" Tyler said  
"Bella i need help with the Decade Dance" she said and i looked at her  
"I didn't like the last one why would i want to go to this one?" i asked her and she shrugged  
"Because it's me and i couldn't go last one because you know" she said and i nodded  
"Fine" i said and she squield and hugged me  
"Thank you" and she ran off  
"Bella she sounds hot" tyler said  
"Tyler aren't you dateing lauren?" Jessica asked  
"Ye so. So bella is she hot?" tyler asked  
"Well i think her brother is hot so yes" i said and Jessica looked at the phone  
"He is really hot"she said and i laughed  
"Love you too jess." Mike said and we laughed when Nik came in  
"Morning love" he said  
"Morning" i said andwalked over and kissed him  
"Bella remember us your bestfriends?" Eric asked and i laughed  
"Zip it" i said  
"Come on bells he cant be that hot for you to ignore us" Mike said  
"Shit it you three" Jessica said and i laughed  
"I need to call kol he needs abit of help" nik said and i nodded and kissed him again  
"Love you" he said  
"Love you too" and he left the house  
"So whos kol?" Tyler asked  
"My soon to be brother in laz who i wish to kill 24/7" i said and we laughd  
"How many siblings he got?" Mike asked  
"4 and there British" leah said  
"can you handle that many people?" Tyler asked and i laughed  
"Im positive" i then heared a knock on the door and then a maid came in  
"Miss swan, Damon Salvatore is here" Seren said  
"Send him in" i said andshe nodded  
"Miss swan?" Tyler asked  
"What is she a maid?" Eric said  
"Er..." i said and they laughed  
"You got maids" Mike said  
"Yes i have" i said and then Damon walked in  
"A PJ party why didn't you invite me?" he asked  
"Becaus you are a per vow what did you want before i rip your heart out through you mouth" i said  
"wow defenitly not sweet, innocent and shy" mike said and i tried to hide my smile  
"Wow carefull there bella your getting Klaus temper r id that on Rebekkah? Amd you shy innocent or sweet id love to see that " Damon said and i glared at him  
"Fine i need to see Klaus about who ..." He began and went quiet "Changed us"  
"he is at the Grill i think talking to Kol..." i said and went quiet so only me and Samon could hear "plotting Jeremys death" isaid and he nodded and left  
"Guys we need to go so we can help bekkah" i said and they nodded we said bye to the boys and we hung up and went and got ready. When we were done bekkah was waiting we all piled in to my car and drove to the high school.

We had been putting up streamers for about 30 minuets whne Caroline came in complaining to Matt  
" No." She said picking up abow "This. The 20s. We're doing the 70s." She said and i climbed pf the ladder ad walked to bekkah  
"Too flashy, people. It's supposed to be speakeasy, not the World Fair." She said and finnaly saw Caroline "Ah, good, you're here. I need help setting up the tables so, get to it." Bekkah told them  
"What do you think you're doing?"Caroline asked  
"Somebody has to be in charge." I said to her  
"Yeah, me. I'm the chair of the Dance Committee. The theme of the decade dance is the 1970s." She said  
"So, you'd rather dress in tacky colors with bad hair than be a classic flapper from the jazz age? Honestly, I don't know what matt brother sees in you" bekkah said to her  
"Maybe he sees a challenge. See, unlike some other people, I don't sleep with everyone I make eye contact with." Caroline said that was low even for her  
" Maybe we can do both decades?" matt sugeted adn carolin and bekkah both shouted  
"No." And bekkah looked at matt  
"Go on, Matt, don't be a coward. You know you loved my 20s idea when I presented it to the group" bekkah said and i nodded and Caroline turned around and looks at Matt.  
"Traitor!" Caroline Declared  
" Bell bottoms and disco? I don't know, this just seemed cooler " matt sais  
"See? It's just cooler." Bekkah said  
" Whatever. Have fun at your stupid dance." She said and stormed of in a huff and Matt chased after her calling her name. I looked at bekkah and smirked at her she smirked back i looked at my watch and saw it was 1:36 so i looked at bekkah and said  
"Bekkah we need to go Dress shopping for Bridesmaids" i told her and she looked at me  
"You go on without me" she said and i nodded i hugged her and told Leah, Jessica and Angela we were going dress shopping we went and got in my car and went to the dress shop we looked around and i picked 2 styles but 3 of each i went over to the dressing rooms and i handed them each a dress and they went and tried on the first silk one when they came out they could hardly walk and we all laughed about it and they walked back in to the changing room and came out in another dress that they kept standing on the bottom and we shock are heads

3 (9) dresses later and we still hadn't found the perfect one i was looking around the shop and i found the perfect dress in the window i got the shop clerk to get me 3 dresses of that style and i took it for Jessica Angela and Leah to try it on and when they did they liked it we high fived and then they went and got back into there clothes and i took the dresses and compelled the woman to keep it in a safe place so only i could collect it we walked out and got in my car and drove back to the mansion  
"When we get back you can start to pack and then spend last 1-3 hours at grill playing pool and Eating" i said and they nodded agreeing. I pulled up outside the house and got out of the car and walked in when we was in i saw Nik drawing "and ladies this is what he is doing most of his time" i said and they all were smirking and Nik looked at me  
"You like my drawings love" he said and i shrugged  
"Never said i didn't" i said and sat down next to him "Why don't you three go pack" i said and they nodded and went upstairs and i kissed Nik and he vamp speed me on to my back and i was laughing  
"when are your friends leaving?" he asked  
"About 8" i said and he nodded  
"Want to come to Salvatore with me?" he asked and i nodded  
"Guys i'm going out be back soon" i said and they shouted back with okays and me and Nik ran to the Boarding house and let our self in and i saw a white oak on the table and picked it up and gave it to nik  
"Thanks love" he said and we walked down to the basement were Vampire proof Cells were.

We entered the cell Stefan was in  
"Well, this is depressing, isn't it?" Nik asked and Stefan stood up "Oh, and Bell found this" he said showing them the stake"Upstairs. Now, by my count, there should be one more." He said giving me the stake and i put it in my purse  
"Yeah, well it's gonna take a little more time." Stefan said  
"Why? Because we're waiting for that one to pass out?" he said gestering to Alaric "No thanks. I think I'll just kill him." Nik said  
" Well, then you won't know the location of the other stake." Stefan tried to Debate  
"I can live with that" Nik told him  
"Well, I can't. When we staked Finn, we discovered that killing an Original vampire killed its entire bloodline. Now, I don't know which one of you I'm descended from, but I'd really rather not find out by dying, so why don't we just find the stake, destroy it, so we can all be safe?" Stefan asked  
"So, the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding a stake? And to get it we need you to pass out. Which means that I feel totally justified doing this." Nik said and he rushed up behind Alaric and broke his Neck  
"Sleeping like a baby." I said smirking. We went back to the mansion when we were done and when we entered Esther body was just layed there ad looked dead  
"What's going on?" Nik asked her and she looked him in the eye  
"She's dead." She said and i smiled at her.

Hour later i was sitting with bekkah going through what else we need for the wedding but she didn't seem interested but then the door burst open and then Stefan came crashing through and they were arguing and fighting when i went up behind ric and snapped his neck andstefan nodded at me  
"Thanks" he said  
"No problem but i have humans upstairs" i told him and he nodded and picked up Alaric and took him back me bekkah and Nik followed him and waited for him to come back up  
"That wasn't too hard, was it?" Nik asked him  
"I need to go check on my friends" i said and they nodded and i went back to the Mansion and they were sat watching TV " Sorry i took so long" i said and they looked at me  
"Its fine" Leah said  
"You ready to go?" i asked and they nodded and we put the cases in the boot and got n and drove to the Grill we went in ordered foods and a drink and we played pool for about 2 hours and they needed to go so we went to the airport and i waited with them before they had to board i hugged them and said bye and wished them well when i got back in my car i got a message from Nik to tell me to come to boarding house when i was done.

So i drove to the boarding house and i saw bekkah carrying Alarics body to the car and driving of i listened in before going in  
"And then there was one. I know about your brother's little mission to Denver. He failed. Not that that's news anymore." Nik said  
" So, what are you gonna do now, Klaus? You gonna kill me?" Stefan asked and i decided to wallk in  
"and the wonder returned" Nik said  
"You know you missed me" i said to Nik and he smirked  
"I haven't actually decided yet, Stefan" Nik said to him and Sat down and i sat next to him  
"Aww, sure you have. See you've had every chance and every excuse imaginable to do it, but yet you haven't. Which means you don't want to." Stefan said  
"You know something, you're right. You see, I'm still waiting for my old friend to come back. By the looks of it, he's just beneath the surface. Waiting to come out and play. Isn't that right, Ripper?" Nik asked  
"I've been fighting that part of myself, thinking that if I repressed it then it would go away. But it won't. And now that I've accepted it, it can't control me. And neither can you. So, unless you're gonna stake me, why don't you get the hell out of my house?" Stefan said and left the room.

When Nik had finished his drink we went back home and Nik began to paint when Rebekkah came in  
"What took you so long?" Nik asked her whilest still painting  
"Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake." She said but showed us the stake "Luckily I'm quite the charmer." She said  
"That's it?" nik asked  
" The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us. Do you want to do the honors or shall I?" Bekkah said and nik looked at me  
"Can i have the stake please love" nik asked andi got the stake out of my bag and gave him it and he put down his paintbrush and they both threw in the stake and the flames flared up around them  
"Well that's that then." Bekkah said  
"Pack your bags, we're leaving." Nik said  
"Today?" she asked and nik looked at her  
"Why not? There's nothing keeping us here. We'll grab the doppelgänger and be off by sunset." Nik told her  
"But tonight is the decade dance." Rebekkah argued  
"So?" nik asked her  
"So, I'm head of the committee, we have to go." She said  
"I'm not going to any dance." Nik told her  
"Caroline will be there, Bella" she said  
"That means nothing to me." I told her and she pouted  
"Please, I have big plans for tonight. Just go for me." She asked him  
"Okay, fine. One last hoorah." Nik said  
"One last hoorah, Nik." She said smiling and left o go check on the gym and i looked at nik  
"I don't have anything to wear" i told him  
"come lets go look at bekkah old clothes" he said and lead me to the room were there was boxs with different eras on and i looked at on of the boxs saying 12th century and i opened it and pulled something out  
"Was this yours Nik?" i asked and he laughed  
"Ye i was about 200 there" he said andi smirked and i put it down and walked to another box nik found and opened it and tons of dresses "here we go" Nik said and i looked through the dresses  
"These are real short" i said and he shrugged  
"There meant to be love thats how some women wore them we called them Flappers and bekkah liked to do that" he said and i nodded and picked up one that i liked and went to get ready.

When i was done nik was downstairs waiting for me  
"Ready love?" he asked and i nodded we got in the car and drove to forks high and walked into the Gym we got a drink and i managed to get him to Dance  
"Have you heared from bekkah yet?" i asked  
"No have you?" he said and i shock my head  
"Come on lets go call her" i said and we walked outside  
"Rebekah, call me back immediately! I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found." Nik said as bekkah phone went to voice mail nik looked at the floor and i looked were he was looking and there was a salt line  
"What is this?" Nik asked and i heared somebody behind us  
"Your mother is back." I heared Stefan "Follow me" he said and we followed him in to a classroom were Damon Stefan Jeremy bonnie and somebody i didn't know was there  
"This is Jamie" Stefan said and i nodded  
"hi" i said  
"Hey" he said and bonnie began chanting "She does this all the time, right?" Jamie asked  
"What's taking so long?! All boundary spells have a loop hole." Nik said and i stood next to him as he wrapped an arm around me as Matt entered  
"People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier." Matt informed us  
"Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is." Jeremy said  
"It's suicide, Jeremy." Stefan told him and Nik grabbed Jamie by the throat and started to strangle him  
"Suicide would be disappointing me! Now work your magic, witch or I'll start killing people you fancy" Nik said  
"Let him go!" Bonnie Demanded  
"Not until you get us out of here." Nik said and Damon walked over to me  
"Stop him bella he'll listen to you" he said and i shrugged  
"Ah, don't be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell." Then Nik let go of Jamie.

Everyone went to look around and Nik asked me to stay and watch Bonnie and i was sat cross leg on a desk and bonnie grabbed a map from the wall and placed it on the Teachers desk and turned on the lamp and Nik and Damon came in  
"Here. Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell." He said giving bonnie jeremys blood  
"I have to do this with you two lurking over me?" she asked as Nik and Damon was watching her "You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby. Let me apologize; I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life. Didn't exactly have a choice." Damon said "There's always a choice. Whenever you make one someone else suffers." Bonnie said  
"Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we?" Nik asked them and Bonnie poured the blood onto the map and started to chant. The blood formed a circular pool that didn't move.  
"Esther is fighting me." Bonnie said  
"Esther couldn't possibly have this much power. Unless she's channelling something." Nik said and i looked at them all  
"A hotspot?" i asked and nik nodded  
"Get the humans ready, I know where she is." Nik said and he stood infrount of me as they were making sure everyone was ready.

1 hour later and we were going out to talk to Stefan  
"You know this is your fault. You set us on this path when you released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost." Nik told him walking up behind him  
"Oh, I'm done with revenge. As far as Esther; we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again" Stefan said looking at her  
"We're strange bedfellows, you and I. You know, all of this, reminds me of our time together in the Twenties." Nik told him  
"You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories about it." Stefan said to him  
"Well, there were moments. Real friendship. Brotherhood." Nik said and Damon came up behind us  
"Well, he already has a brother. Not to be, you know, territorial or anything." Damon said  
"Oh no, of course, the Salvatores. And their unshakeable bond. I wonder what'll happen when Elena finally makes her choice. Will we see you shake just a little bit?" Nik asked and Bonnie then came out of the school  
"It's done. Esther's not fighting me anymore. The boundary spell is broken." Bonnie said  
"Thank you, Bonnie. For everything." Stefan said  
"I didn't do it for you." Bonnie said and then me and nik ran to the Cemetery and Esther body was laid there adn Nik picked it up and we went back home.

When we were back a the mansion and Nik put Esther in the coffin and undaggered bekkah and put the Dagger on the table he then looked at Esther body  
"Your trap failed, mother. I live and I will go on living. Let your beloved spirits try to preserve you again, I dare you to come after me! I will build an army so big, no one will ever touch me. My survival will haunt you through eternity. You will never destroy me!" he said and closed the id i walked up to him  
"Are you okay nik?" i asked and he nodded " why don't we have a shower, then go to bed and we ca pack tomorrow" i said and nik nodded he picked me up and speed to the onsuit and he kissed me we got undressed then he pushed me up to the shower wall and kept kissing when we were done he speed us to the bed and we carried on. 

Next Morning

When i woke up i had a sheet over me and my head was on Nik chest i looked up and smiled at him  
"Are you going to help me pack?" he asked me and i nodded  
"We can't leave you to do it on your own can we?" i asked and he chuckled  
"Guess not" and i laughed we got out of bed and began to pack and bekkah was sat talking to us  
"Alaric Saltzman just tried to kill me." She said and i was confused  
" Alaric Saltzman is supposed to be dead." Nik told her  
"Well, he's not and he's a vampire thanks to mother's spell with a white oak stake that can't kill him. He's strong, Nic. Too strong." She told him  
"Where is he now?" I asked her  
"He's stuck at the school without a daylight ring, but as soon as night falls he'll come after us. We need to leave now." She told us  
"Fine. I'll collect Elena, we'll be on our way." Nik said  
"Forget Elena! You don't need any more stupid hybrids!" Bekkah shouted  
"What I need is protection from Esther's continued assaults against us." Nik shouted at her  
"We'll protect each other, like we always have. Always and forever, Nic." Bekkah said  
"I'm not leaving without her." Nic told her  
"I'm leaving now. You can either walk out that door with me or you are on your own." Bekkah gave him an ooption but he just looked at her and said nothing  
"Fine. Trust your hybrids over your family. Let your spite be the death of you, see if I care. Bella take care" she said and hugged me and i hugged her back  
"You two" she said and i nodded. And she walked out and walked in to tyler on the way out and left  
"Move it, sire boy!" she said  
"What's her deal?" he asked adn carried on walking "i need to talk to you" he said to Nik  
"Wait outside fro me love then we'll go get the doppelganger" he said and i nodded and sat on the hood of the car for about 10 minuets before they both came out and nik got in the car and we drove to the Gilbert house.

We got to the Gilbert house and Nik rang the bell ad Jeremy answered  
"What the hell do you want?" he asked us  
"Now is that any way to treat a guest?" Nik asked him then Stefan came up behind Jeremy.  
"What are you doing here, Klaus?" he asked  
"Well, for starters, young Jeremy here could show some manners and invite me inside." Nik said and then damon walked over to the door and Stefan moved infront of Jermey  
" Why don't you go up to your room?"Stefan said to him and he was making ang signs of moving and damon looked at him  
"Now." He demanded and Jeremy sighed and he walked up the stairs  
"Hm, poor lad. Loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of the two of you." I said to him  
"Yeah, about that. Something happened." Damon said  
"Oh, I know all about my mother's invulnerable little creation and that's why I'm here. I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities. Spare tire, flashlight, doppelgänger." He said and damon looked at him  
"Can't help you there." He said adn clapped Stefan on the shoulder pulled him back and shut the door on us and i heared Stefan call for Elena i sat on the porch swing watching Nikas he paced and he picked up the newspaper and i heard damon speaking  
"Klaus wants in, we have to keep him out." He said nik pulled back his arm and threw the newspaper  
"Ah, duck!" Damon said and the newspaper smashed through the window and flew into the living room. Damon ducked down; Stefan grabbed Bonnie and they both ducked and i was still watching smirking  
"I think you're probably gonna want to let us in!" i said as Nik walked over to the neighbor's house with a white picket fence. He placed his hands on the fence, he looked around. He saw a football and smiled. Nik was on the lawn and Kicked the ball into the door and it burst threw and nik walked on to the porch with two fence pickets in hand he hurled one of the pickets into the house and it narrowly missed Damon's head and got stuck in the wall behind him. Stefan grabbed Jeremy and Bonnie and puleds them down.  
"Get down!" he shouted  
"Missed me!" Damon called and i saw him pull the picket out of the wall and throw it back at nik. The picket just grazed over his broke the other picket in two and threw half of it at Damon again, instead he hit a picture and it broke.  
" Missed me again!" Damon taunted Klaus aimed the last picket into the house. Stefan's phone rang and he answered it.  
"Alaric." He said nik left then came back up to the house with a propane tank and a newspaper 'torch'. Stefan came up to the front door.  
"Put it out." He said  
"Come outside and make me." Nik dared Stefan stepped outside.  
"Elena's not here. Alaric has her and Caroline and he's gonna kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him." Stefan said Nik threw down the newspaper and the propane tank.  
"Now, I know you're not asking me to walk into a certain death." Nik said  
"I really wish we could. But unfortunately, if Alaric kills you there's a one in four chance that we die too and so will bella." Stefan said Damon walked out with a picket over his shoulder.  
"I'll take those odds." Damon said i looked at Damon.  
"And a hundred percent chance that Tyler dies." I said  
"I'm good with that too." Damon said  
"Why don't we just figure out a way to put Alaric down?" Stefan asked and Nik adn Stefan began to pace and Damon was leaning against the picket. Klaus stopped and turned around.  
"Okay, how about Damon sneaks in and distracts Alaric, while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety?" nik said  
"Huh, that's a great idea. What's to stop me from getting killed instantly?" Damon said adn i looked at him  
"Nothing." I said smirking  
"Caroline's in there." Damon said  
"This isn't really helping too much." Stefan said Bonnie walked out of the house.  
"I might have an idea. My mom used a desiccation spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years. If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric." She said  
"If and might? Your words inspire such confidence." I asked her  
"I'll get it. But even with the spell, we'll need a lot of vampire muscle to take him down. Including yours." Bonnie said and Nik turned around  
"Just so we're clear, the sun sets in about eight hours. If we don't succeed before then, Elena will be dead, I'll be gone, and the rest of you will be left to fend for yourselves." Nik told them and Stefan added  
"Me Klaus and Bela will go to the school and the rest wait for abby" he said and damon smirked  
"Ye Klaus won't want us to stay with us" Damon said "you know she used to be Shy sweet and Innocent i could never see that she defenitly not shy have you seen how she mouth of and threatens people she could of been sweet first time we meet her and not innocent have you seen what she wears and who she is Engaged to but she is Hot" Damon said smirking and nik was glaring at him  
"Damon i think you should stop flirting woth her" Stefan said  
"Ye, i think Klaus is think of different ways to Tourter you" bonnie said and i nodded  
"Nik is the lets say possessive type " i said smirking at him  
"Come on lets go" Stefan said and we ledt to the high school

We got to the school and pulled up out side and Stefan got a text  
" Abby just showed up." Stefan said  
"Good. Perhaps this plan won't be an epic failure after all. You know, if this does go off and we drop the history teacher in the Atlantic, I'm still leaving with Elena." Nik said  
"I'll go with you." He said and i looked at him  
"Really? What's the catch?" i asked him and he shook his head  
"There's no catch. I'd turn my back on everything here to make sure Elena's safe." Stefan said "And that is what makes you her better option. It's a shame it's not easier for Elena to see that, I mean, personally, I think she's wasting her time with Damon." I replied and he nodded and looked at Nik  
"You know, all this time and energy you've spent trying to get me and my brother to hate each other. It's actually had the opposite effect." He said and Nik laughed  
"Has it? Has it really? Well then, perhaps I should let Elena decide which Salvatore joins us, being as you and Damon are so close." He said  
"Ah, go for it. Damon and I have been through a hell of a lot worse than you."Stefan said and he walked away and we walked behind him.

We waked around the school grounds thenwe walked to Bonnie, Damon and Jeremy  
"Look at this, one big, happy family." Nik said as we got closer Bonnie pulled out a small vial with blood which i could smell as hers  
"Drink this. It's my blood. It bridges us all together so that when I stop Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's. You need to make a physical connection to his bloodstream; a vein, artery, something connected to his heart." She said and handed it to damon and he took a drink then passed it to Stefan  
"If one of us gets a clean shot, take it, the other two: hold him down." He said "Stefan toke a swig of the blood and passed it to me adn i took abit and then gave it to nik and  
"Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, Bella Life and of course, Abby's life, should anything go wrong." Nik said  
"Or you're just lying to save your ass." Damon said to him  
"I'm not lying. But go ahead, call my bluff, let the teacher kill me. You'll all be dead soon thereafter." Nik said and drank the last of the blood  
" Let's just get this over with, shall we?" Stefan asked and Me, Stefan, Damon and Nik walked to the school leaving Jeremy and Bonnie we were walking when caroline came past and nik grabbed her from behined r and covered her mouth so se couldn't scream and he was whispering  
"Shhh. It's okay, it's okay. It's me and bella" he said and took his hand from her mouth "It's okay, you're safe. We'll save Elena. You go straight home. You stay inside, do you understand?" he asked her and turned her around to look at us "Do you understand me?" he asked and she nodded  
"Thank you. Both of you" she said and looked at us and me and Nik speed away and we were hiden now outside were Elena was  
"So then, why am I still alive? There's obviously no humanity left in you, so what's stopping you, Alaric? If you want me dead then kill me." Elena said to Alaric and i see his eyes become red and veins coming under his eyes "Do it! Kill me!" she said and Alaric's eyes became normal again and he released Elena from his grasp. Suddenly, Stefan and Damon rush up to him and grabbed him by his arms.  
"Do it now!" Damon said Alaric pushed them off of him and broke Stefan's back, he fell to the ground, temporarily dead. Damon rushed towards Alaric, but Alaric snapped his neck, temporarily killing him as well Nik rushed towards Alaric and placed his hand into Alaric's chest he managed to pull Niks' hand out of his chest and threws him to the ground. I rushed in to Elena and she went running out of the Classroom following Alaric and Nik out and i went after her

I sawAlaric grabs Klaus and threw him against the lockers. He flippeds him over and was about to stake him with the white oak stake, but Nik fought back and i smiled. A struggle ensues where Alaric continues to try to push the stake towards his heart and Nik tried to push it away. Suddenly, Elena yelled at them.  
"Stop!" she shouted and Alaric looked up at Elena. Elena has a knife to her throat. Which i just realised "Let him go or I'll kill myself." She said  
"Put it down" i said and Alaric looked at her  
" Put it down, Elena." He said  
"Why? Because you still need me alive? There's a reason why Esther used me to make you, isn't there? She didn't want you to be immortal, so she tied your life to a human one. Mine. That way you have only one life span to kill all vampires and then you'll be gone. So, when I die, you die too. That's it, it has to be!" Elena said  
"You're wrong." Alaric said  
"Am I?" she askedlen and she began to cut her throat open.  
" Stop! STOP! STOP! STOP!" Alaric shouted In his moment of panic, Nik seized the chance and threw Alaric off of him. Whilest he was doing that i ran to Elena feed her my blood and then nik came over and we ran off and Elena was unconscious.

We ran back to the mansion and we had a nurse there checking on began to wake up and i was sat on a Chair i heared her gasp adn looked at her she was looking at thepin  
"Be careful. Moving only makes it hurt more." The nurse said Elena's blood starts to run through a tube out of her body in to a blood bag  
"What are you doing?" Elena asked Nik  
"Draining you of all your blood." Nik told her Elena had just realizes she was tied down in a chair. And the blood bag begins to fill up. Tyler walked into the room with a box of Nik' stuff, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Elena.  
"Elena?" he asked and Tyler put down the bow and walked towards Elena  
"Tyler, help me!" she called Tyler stopped halfway. And nik looked at her  
"He can't. He needs to go fetch me more empty blood bags. About three liters worth, please Tyler." Nik said and Elena shock her head  
"Tyler, please. Get Stefan, please." She said  
"No, Tyler, get the bags." Nik told him Tyler stood there for a moment, than rushed towards Elena. Nik intercepted him.  
"Forget the girl and get the bags. Now." He instructed tyler.

Tyler looked at Elena, than walked out of the room. Nik walked behind Elena and grabbed the back of the chair.  
"So, that's it? You're just gonna bleed me dry." Elena asked  
"Yes, but don't worry, it'll be completely painless. As the last drop is drawn, you'll simply fall asleep." I told her. When the blood bag was full the nurse came and switched it with all this blood i was getting hungry so i went and got a blood bag out of the fridge heated it up then walked back in to the room Elena and nik was in  
"What about your hybrids? You'll need more than this to create your army." Elena said Nik toke one of the blood bags from the nurse.  
"These last few liters will have to suffice. You see, by attempting to kill us, my mother strengthened the bond between my siblings and I. I don't need hybrids. I have my family." Nik said looking at me aswell adn i smiled at him and drinking the blood  
"If you believe that, then why take my blood at all? You want a backup family. You know that your siblings will never trust you again." Elena declared  
"You know Stefan blames me for trying to tear him from his brother, but I think we both know who really came between them. You. That's why you won't choose. You know once you pick a Salvatore, you'll destroy their bond." Nik told her Nik moved closer towards Elena."Consider this me doing you a favor. Once you're dead, you won't have to choose. No broken hearts. Their family stays intact." He said and i walked up to her  
"But just between us girls, who would you have picked?" i asked her smirking  
"Rot in hell." She said to us  
"You're welcome. Sweet dreams, Elena. It's been fun." Nik said Nik walked past Elena, grazing her neck with his fingers and we left the room into the next one i sat on the couch still drinking my blood bag adn nik took it of my and i raised my eyebrow at him and he smirked  
"Soon love we can have our wedding" he said to me and i smiled and kissed  
"I can't wait" i said inbetween kisses and i took my blood bag of him an dstuck my tounge out. I heard Elena talking to somebody and i looked at nik  
"What are you doing?" she asked and i heard Tyler  
"Shhh." He said and we walked to the doorway and Elena Eyes opened wide  
"Tyler." She said and her looked at us and stood up  
"So much for that sire bond." Nik said  
"I'm not your little bitch anymore." Tyler said Nik smiled and walked towards him.  
"How did you break the sire bond?" Nik asked him  
"By breaking every bone in my body a hundred times for the girl I love." Tyler said  
"That's impossible." Nik declared  
"Is it?" tyler asked walking to Nik "Or maybe real love is stronger than fake loyalty. But what would you know about that? Bet you don't Real love bella" he said and i was about to attack him when nik grabbed him by the neck  
"You know, you should be thanking me. I gave you a gift. I took away your misery." Nik told him  
"You didn't give a crap about me! You just didn't want to be alone!" Tyler said and nik threw him to the floor ad Tyler walked back towards Elena and helped her up." Come on." He said and Nik rushed towards Elena and pushed her down. He then grabbed Tyler by the throat and pushed him against a wall.  
"Goodbye, Tyler." He said before i went in to Darkness.

When i woke up i couldn't find nik anywere and there was a note saying the Salvatores had took him and were not going to release him i began to cry. When i calmed down a bit i went up to bed and just layed in bed crying myself to sleep when i woke up i heared somebody downstairs i rushed down and pinned them up and i saw it was Elijah and i released him  
"Isabella were Niklaus?" he asked and i began to cry  
"The salvators took him and are going to give him back" i said collapsing and crying Elijah bent down  
"Come on will go see Miss Gilbert" he said and i got changed and then we got in to Elijah car and drove to Elena and we were quiet and stood just inside the doorway when she whispered  
"Stefan." And Stefan and Matt looked towards us  
"Elijah." Stefan said  
"Hello again." Elijah said "i believe we have to talk.

They let us in and rang Damon i sat down and Elijah began to talk as well  
"All we need is to take that stake away from him. Once it's been disarmed, the weapon's in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth and Alaric will follow us." Elijah told them  
"And you'll just run?" Stefan asked as he sat next to Elena  
"We've done it before. Klaus and Rebekah spent the better part of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena is able to live out the rest of her natural life?" Elijah asked  
"We've finally stopped him, Elijah. After everything that he's done to us, I can't just let you bring him back." Elena said and i really wanted to kill her  
"I give you my word, Elena. I will not revive Klaus within yours nor even within your children's lifetimes. Perhaps that will finally teach him some manners." Elijah said and i now wanted to kill him and he sent me an apologetic look  
"Why should she trust you? All you've done is screw her over." Matt asked  
"And for that, I am deeply ashamed. But know this, she could have been dead the instant I walked through that door tonight, so Elena, I leave it to you to make the decision whether to trust me or not." Elijah said Suddenly, Damon responded.  
"Not! Hello, did that concussion give you brain damage?! His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!Dont forget Bella she is Engaged to him" Damon said  
"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms. If you return Klaus' body to us, Elena will come to no they bella?" Elijah asked looking at me  
"Fine no, i won't come kill you in the future for killing my Fiance who i should be marrying i about 2 months" i said and Elijah nodded at me andi scowled and Elena looked at Stefan  
"Do we have a deal?" Elijah asked  
"No! No, no, no, no. Did I mention NO?" Damon said  
"Elena, it's up to you." Stefan said  
"Oh, come on!" Damon shouted  
"Why do you want Klaus' body?" Elena asked  
"He's my fiancé. We remain together." Elijah said  
"We have a deal." She said and i nodded  
"Thank you Elena this means alot to me" i said and she nodded  
"Here is were there oing" she said writing down the address  
"Me and Bekkah will go" i said and Elijah nodded i ran just out of mystic falls and rang bekkah and told her to come meet me and we ran to the warehouse when we got there we went up the elivatore  
"Damon! Damon, where are you?" bekkah called fro him and we walked down corridors  
"Damon, this isn't funny." I said as we walked down a line of storage units we continued walking down a row and then suddenly grabbed from behind i look and saw Damon, who covered our mouth he pulled us back  
" . Shhhh." He said he lead us to storage 1020 and bekkah broke it and i see Nik casket i open it and see him and he looks up at me we hear something so i mouth sorry and close it and we run with the casket then walk. We weeled ot to a car but Alaric came out of nowhere, grabbed Rebekah and slamme her head against the car, then threw her to the ground. I ran to him and he threw me back and the Damon rushed at Alaric but Alaric kicked him out of his way. Alaric opened the casket and pulls out the white oak stake. Klaus' eyes fly open. Rebekah adn i rushed to get up.  
"No!" bekkah screamed  
"No, don't!" Damon shouted  
"No! No! No!" i shouted Alaric staked Nik' in the heart. I heared him gasps. Damon managed to grab Me and Rebekah so that we couldn't run to the casket. Niks' body was set aflame. Rebekah and i continued to scream and cry. Alaric turned around. Adn pointed at Rebekkah  
"Next." He said "  
Rebekah,bella, run. Run!" he shouted and damon pushed me and Rebekah towards the opposite direction and we ran off out of the storage unit and in to the woods and i couldn't stop the tears coming out of my eyes we ran to meet Elijah and he turned to look at us  
"He's gone, Elijah. There was nothing we could do to stop it." I fell against a tree with my head in my hands tears streaming down my face Rebekah and Elijah walked towards me and he all embraced and Elijah kissed our forehead and i couldn't stop crying i looked at our engagement ring and tear came harder  
"Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived. You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline." Elijah said  
"I thought he did." Bekkah said  
"It wasn't me, it wasn't Kol." Elijah said  
"It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it." Bekkah said  
"Then how are they still alive?" Elijah asked and i lifted up my head  
"How am i alive?" i asked and they looked at me  
"what do you mean?" they asked  
"He changed me directly 2 years ago so shouldn't i of died like half an hour after" i said and we all were trying to figure it out and bekkah stopped crying  
"I can't run anymore" she said and i looked at her and she rang Stefan  
"Hello?" i heared him ask  
"You're alive. Congratulations." Bekkah said  
"Rebekah?" Stefan asked  
"Elijah spoke to Elena. Her and Matt should be arriving back in town any minute." Bekkah said  
"Yeah, he told me that. He also said you three would be long gone out of town by now." Stefan said  
"That's the problem. Elijah says we have to run, that the hunter will keep coming after us, but I don't want to run anymore, Stefan. I spent my whole life running." Bekkah informed him  
"What are you talking about? We had a deal." Stefan said  
"I'm sorry, but Klaus is dead. There is no deal. If my brothers, bella and I are going to survive, we need to get rid of Alaric and the only way to get rid of Alaric." She said and Stefan shouted through the phone  
"Rebekah, no." He shouted but hung up  
"how we going to do it bella?" bekkah asked  
"Wickery bridge that were her parents died so hey let her die there aswell" i said and she nodded we ran to the bridge and i saw Matt truck and we stood there not moveing andMatt swered his car to avoid us his truck went flying of wicker bridge in to the water.

When they went over we ran back to the mansion in to nik drawing room and looked at all his pictures  
"You inspired him alot didn't you bella?" she asked looking at a wall with a tone of pictures of me and i smiled with tears in my eyes  
"I guess i did" i said and she picked one up and it was the Mikealson and me we got chocked up and we trashed the rooms and then i heared somebody enter and it was damon  
"You should know better than to sneak up on ladies." Bekkah said to damon"  
"Good advice. Have you seen any?" damon asked and we turned and looked at him  
"Tragic about Elena. Not to make a grey cloud greyer, but does Matt even have automobile insurance?" i asked and he speed at us suddenly bullets came threw the window and they had vervain on then and everything went black as i felt my self collapse to the floor

**I did an extra long Chapter as i made you wait ages what do you think of the ending i'll update ASAP.**


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up with ropes covered in Vervain around my wrist i looked up and saw bekkah  
"Bekkah ?" i asked and she looked up  
"Bella" and she tried to get out of the ropes but the burnt her  
"Vervain ropes. Looks like Alaric outed us all to the Council." I said and she looked at me  
"The Council? What exactly do they think they can do to me?" she asked and then we heared the the wheels of the van screeching. The van flipped over. Me and Rebekah went flying. The van landed on its side. We both were fine but were shock  
"What the hell happened?" i asked and i saw the door of the van open  
"Tyler?" i asked  
"I'm harder to kill than you think." He said and he riped of the ropes from me  
"You're alive? How are you alive?" i asked him He finished ripping off the ropes and helped me up which confused me  
"No time. Come on, we've got to go." He said to me and i ran in to the woods waiting for him as i didn't know where i was Tyler came up  
"Why are you here saving me shouldn't you be with caroline?" i asked and he looked at me  
"Well This is going to sound incredible, but" he said then began to kiss me i pushed him off  
"Ehy in hell are you kissing me shouldn't you be haveing hot hybrid vampire sex with her?" i asked and he smirked and i began to walk of  
"Hang on there love..." he said and then i stopped in my tracks "you okay my beautiful bell?" he asked and i looked at him  
"Didn you just call me love and beautiful bell?" i asked and he smirked  
"Nik?" i asked smiling and then he pushed me up to a tree and he began kissing me and i kissed him back  
"What the hell did you do to Tyler?!" i asked him  
"Well i took over his body like i did Alarics" he said and i nodded  
"What about that hot hybrid Vampire sex?" he asked and laughed  
"what about your body?" i asked and he shrugged  
"I don't have a clue but lets think about that later" he said and kissed me again and pushed me up to a tree and started to unfasten my toy and i took of his and we had sex in the woods.

When we were done we got changed and walked to the abondend witch house seeing bonnie bring out Nik body  
" She said she's not strong enough." Jeremy said  
"You were strong enough to put me in here. Surely, you're strong enough to get me out." Nik demanded  
" I upset the spirits trying to save Elena. I can't use that kind of magic again. It's too dangerous." She saod  
"Bonnie, do the bloody spell!" Nik said  
"She said she can't do it what gonna happen?" i asked Tyler/Klaus turnd around and looked at Me  
" We'll just wait a few days until you're strong enough to do it with traditional magic, right Bonnie?" i asked her Tyler/Klaus ripped open his shirt, toke a deep breath, and extended his claws on his right hand. He punctured his chest with his claws and grabbed Tyler's heart and begins to rip it out.  
"What are you doing?" i asked him  
" Ripping Tyler's heart out. I'll jump into someone else." He said and looked at Jeremy "Maybe you." He said and he continued to rip out his heart  
"Oh my God." Bonnie said  
"You're hurting him and yoy! Stop nik please Stop!" i said  
"He's bluffing. He needs a witch to do that." Jeremy said  
"What makes you think I don't have one? Or ten? Pick, Bonnie! You or Tyler!" he said He had almost successfully torn open his chest.  
"Fine, I'll do it! Just stop." Bonnie shouted Tyler/Klaus toke his hand out from his chest.  
"Good. Let's begin." Nik said

Jeremy rang Caroline to get her here so she could help Tyler. She was here and Bonnie was performing the spell to get Klaus out of Tyler's body and back into his. She had her hands on the side of Tyler's head. Caroline, me and Jeremy look worried.  
"This is black magic. She shouldn't be doing this." Jeremy said tyler opened his eyes and looked up.  
"Tyler?" Caroline asked and he was smiling at her  
"Caroline. Hey." He said Tyler tried to get up, but fells down to the ground.  
"Tyler?" caroline said and rushed to his side and bonnie was still chanting  
"Bonnie, what are you doing?" Jeremy asked and she was still chanting  
"Bonnie, it worked. Stop." Jeremy said  
"What's happening? Let me go!" bonnie spoke in to thin air and then again  
"Let me go!" she shouted  
"Bonnie, what's happening?" Carline asked Dark veins started creeping down Bonnie's arm "Okay, let her go!" bonnie shouted "I'm sorry, Grams! They can't do this to you! Please, don't do this to her!" she shouted again  
"Bonnie, stop!" Caroline shouter  
"No! No! Oh my God!" bonnie cried Bonnie fell down on her knees, crying. Jeremy got down next to her and tried to comfort her. "What have I done?! What did I do?! What did I do? What did I do?" she kept saying and i stood there watching them.

When Nik eyes flew open and he sat up i smiled at him  
"I thought you were dead." I said and he got out of the coffin and kissed me  
"That is better that tylers body" i said and we ran back to the mansion and our room he then pushes me up against a wall and my legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed us further into the wall if that was even possible he then speed not breaking the kiss hitting the closet and then onto the i took of his shirt and he undid my shirt and we kept undressing.

When we had done we were downstairs putting away Elena blood and bekkah came in crying "How dare you not save me!" she shouted as i stopped and looked at her  
"Hello brother. Thought you were dead. So pleased you're not." Nik said sarcastically  
"You left me!" she shouted  
"I only had time to save one of you and you can't be killed. Rest assured, I had a worse day than you. I think it's time for us to move on; find some more werewolves." Nik told her  
"So you can create your hybrid family? You don't know anything about family!" she screamed at him  
"Well, I know how easily they can be silenced with a dagger." Nik told her bekkah grabbed one of the blood bags and threw it against the wall. And i was shocked  
"NO!" Nik shouted he turned to face Rebekah. She has the last two blood bags in her hands.  
"Drop them." He said  
"I mourned you! My heart broke thinking I'd never see you again!" she said  
"Put the blood down, Rebekah. There's a good girl." He said to her  
"It's always been me! Not Finn, not Elijah, not Kol, me! I loved you through everything and you don't even care!" she screamed with tears down her face  
"Drop it!" Nik demanded but she didn't listen  
"You want your family?" she asked him and she squeezed the blood bags and they burst; leaving no more blood for Nik to make hybrids. I was gobsmacked "Here's your family!" she said and then Nik rushed towards Rebekah and grabbed her by the throat.  
"You know something, Rebekah, you're right. I don't care. From this moment on; you're not my family, you're not my sister, you are nothing." He said and snapped her neck and i was shocked and he left i followed nik.

"Nik..." and he ignored me "Niklaus" i said and he turned to look at me  
"You may not be happy with her at the moment but i need her as well as you do our wedding is in under 3 weeks we are going to Venice in under 2 weeks i need her as she is my maid of honor i don't fucking care if you have fallen out with her but she is the closest im going to get to a sister Nik so you need to calm down" i said and stormed of i went back to bekkah and took her up to her room for when she wakes i got her some blood and when i entered her room she woke up she saw me with blood i gave her it  
"thank you bella." She said and i smiled at her  
"Im sorry i didn't help" i told her  
"It's fine, but i need to get out of this house." She said  
"Help me find one?" she asked and i nodded  
"Your still being my maid of honor right?" i asked and she nodded  
"Good" i said and hugged her  
"Okay lets get everything else sorted for your wedding" bekkah said and i smiled  
"okay lets go sit in the Dinning room" i said and she grabbed the wedding box we hide in her room and sat downstairs and i got my laptop and logged on  
"Okay first music" bekkah said and i nodded "DJ or live band?" bekkah asked  
"Live band" i said and she nodded and wrote it down and we looked through lists of bands when i found two i liked "okay bekkah for the day so about 4 to 8 we will have Replay and then 9-2am we will have Func on the Rocks we each got our phone and rang them i rang Replay and bekkah rang Func on the Rocks (Actual bands) when i entered the number i was waiting until they answered.

**Func on the Rocks **Bella

**Hello Func on the Rock how may we help?  
**Hi i was wondering if you were free for January 28th from 2 pm until 2 am  
**Erm... let me check... yes we are  
**Okay i was also wondering if you could go to Italy Venice  
**i** **don't really know**  
We can give you $10,000  
**Okay we'll be there please message through the details of were we have to be and well be there at about 8:30 to set up**  
Okay thank you  
**No problem Congratulations Good bye**  
Bye

And i hung up about same time as bekkah and i looked at her and smiled an dshe smiled back we high fived  
"So that is the bands done" i said and she smiled "okay next" i said and i looked at computers  
"Okay are we buying rooms for everyone?" bekkah asked and i nodded  
"yep" and we booked 23 rooms and i looked at the total "$53,199.46" i said and she was happy with that.

2 hours later and we had finished EVERYTHING for the wedding coming to a total of $97,661 . when that was done bekkah ran to forks and posted invites as it would be faster than mail and then to florida and back that took about 3 hours. She finally came back and we went and looked at house and we found one she compelled the woman to give her the deed of the house for in one month after the wedding.

When we went back bekkah beagan to pack and i went upstairs to find nic in his drawing room and he was picking up things  
"Sorry about that" i said and he lokoed at me  
"it's fine" he said  
"Me and bekkah did it, when we thought you were dead." I said and he nodded  
"Its Fine bell seriously" he said and i smiled and i walked over to him  
"Everything done for the wedding" i said and he smiled down at me  
"Really?" he asked and i nodded  
"Bekkah gave out invites about hour ago" i told him and he smirked at me and i gave him a questioning look and then he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me and i kissed back when i heard the door open and somebody  
"Okayyy" i looked and saw Kol smirking with bekkah stood behind him and i put my face into Nik chest "Bekkah needs you Izzy" kol said and i looked at him  
"Izzy?" i asked adn he nodded  
"Bekkah calls you bella and bells adn Nik calls you Klaus so im calling you Izzy." He said and i nodded and walked of with bekkah  
"Yes?" i asked  
"Wedding Dress." She said  
"Were doing that in Italy" i said and she nodded  
"2 weeks and were in Italy" she said and i laughed shall we go pack?" i asked and she shock her head  
"Were going to get new clothes for Italy adn i need some for when i go back to school anyway" she said and i nodded and got in her car and drove to the mall.

AFTRER SHOPPING

When we were done the whole car was full of bags and boxes we had to even put bags into bags but we had fun so when we got back we began to pack for some unknown reason and we ended up throwing clothes at each other and laughing about.

(IM SKIPPING 2 WEEKS) 

In the last two weeks we have been making sure we had everything and that everyone we invited had a way of getting to Italy. Elijah came back about 3 days ago to travel with us. We were getting in the car and Elijah and Nik were putting the bags in the boot and i was sat in the back with bekkah looking at the different wedding dresses in a magazine we got sent from Italy. When we heared the boot slam and i looked and saw Elijah and Nik getting in the car and nik started the car and we set of to the airport. I leant on the car door put my feet on bekkah lap and she looked at me with a questioning look and i shrugged and smirked she aughed and i got another magazine and flicked through. I got bored so i ended up going to sleep and was woke up by nik when we got there.

We got on the plane and i went and sat on the couch and watched TV the rest came in and nik sat next to me and i leant in to his side "  
"1 week" he whispered in to my ear and i smiled up at him  
"1 Week" i repeated and pecked his lips. I fell back asleep tucked into Nik so i didn't know how long we took. I got woke up by Nik who told me we were here so i got up and held his hand as we walked of the plane.

(SKIPPING TO HOTEL)

When we got to the hotel bekkah went and checked us in and we took our things up to the room and Me and Bekkah decided to go look for my wedding dress. So we go the car we rented and drove to a dress shop we entered and was greeted by a middle age woman  
"_Hello Ladies_" she said in Italian and i was so lucky that Nik taughet me how to speak a bunch of different language and Italian was one  
"_Hello Mam"_ i said and she smiled  
"_Prom Dresses or Bridesmaid?" _The Clerk asked  
"_Erm...actually i'm getting married."_i said and she nodded  
_"You look so young" _she said and i nodded  
"_This is Rebekkah my Maid of honor and soon to be Sister in law"_i told her and she smiled and shook her hand  
"_Hello miss" _The clerk said  
"_Hello"_ Bekkah said shacking her hand  
"_Okay follow me"_ she said and we followed her to the dresses and i picked out a dress and tried it on and i didn't like it and i sighed i showed bekkah and she didn't either. The woman came over and handed us a glass of champagne  
"_Thank you"_ i said and she smiled at me and walked of bekkah went to look at a different one and we were in there for like 3 hours till we got the correct dress we were smiling and we payed for the dress and went back to the hotel.

On our way back to the car i smelt something like sweet but sickly at the same time, i looked at bekkah and asked her  
"Do you know what that smell is?" i asked and she nodded  
"Cold Ones" and my eyes widend and i looked towards were the smell came from and i saw Alice Cullen with the rest of the Cullen 'Kids' i froze in shock "Bella?" she asked and i saw the Cullens stiff  
"We need to go" i said as i saw them starting to turn and i dragged her to the car and heared footsteps  
"Whats wrong?" she asked me as we got in the car  
"That was the Cullens" I told her and she speed of and we were back to the hotel and we entered i smlt the same sickly sweet smell and so did bekkah  
"Shit there in same hotel" i said and bekkah huffed  
"If they as so think of crashing your wedding i'll kill them" bekkah said as we walked out of the elevator and to mine and Nik room  
"I know, i'll kill them myself even in my wedding dress and then me and you can bury there bodies." I replied and we went in to the living room and i saw Nik and Elijah sitting there  
"Who you killing love?" Nik asked as me and bekkah sat down  
"Cold one." Me and bekkah said at the same time and then we laughed  
"Why? Which cold ones?" Elijah asked  
"The Cullens." I said and nik looked Furious  
"Did they see you?" he asked and i shock my head  
"I don't think but i nearly pulled out bekkah arm" i said and we laughed.  
"Why don't we go to the restraunt?" Elijah asked and we nodded me and bekkah went and got changed first. When we were done we went down to the lobby and to the restraunt that was here we looked through and when the waitress came she spoke in Italian AGAIN  
"Do you think any of them know how to speak English?" i asked bekkah and she smirked and shrugged and we laughed  
"_What would you like_" the waitress asked looking at Nik fluttering her eyes  
"Pasta e fagioli" i said smiling at her and she glared at me  
"_Yes Ma'am" _she said and i looked at bekkah  
"What would you like bekkah?" i asked and she knew i was going to piss of the waitress  
"well... _Risotto__with lemon and green beans please" _bekkah said and the waitress nodded writing it down,  
"Elijah?" i asked and he smiled at me  
"_I'll have the stake" _he said and the waitress nodded  
"Nik?" i asked him  
"_Lamb."_ He said smiling at me and i looked at the waitress  
"_Thank you" _I said and with one last glare she walked of and Nik leaned over  
"You know love Jealousy isn't a good colour on you." Nik said  
"I'm not jealous Nik" i told him and he smirked  
"I'm not nik" i said and he smirked at me and held my hand and i whispered in bekkah ear "how do you think we should kill her?" i asked and she chuckled  
"I thought you weren't..." and i cut her of  
"I'm not i just want to know how we could kill a poor Defensiles slutty waitress" i said smiling 'innocently' at her and she was trying not to laugh.

The waitress came back with our food and she didn't look happy  
"_There you are." _ She said plcing down the food and left we eat and me and bekkah talked about the wedding. When we were done Elijah paid the bill and we went back upstairs to our rooms as it was late and me and bekkah was going to pick everyone up from the airport and we decided that we'll stay around the hotel which now i regret. I got in bed next to Nik and i laid on his chest and he had his hand around my waist  
"I like this." I said to nik and he smiled at me  
"So do I" he replied "I can just be normal with you" he said and i smiled at him  
"I love you Nik." I told him  
"Love you too bell" he replied and i closed my eyes and drifted of to sleep.

**Hi everyone i hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ****. **


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up with bekkah at the end of my bed and watching me and i looked at her with an eyebrow raised  
"Yes?" i asked and she smiled at me  
"Come on get up." She said and I groand  
"Whyyyyy?" i moaned at her and she chuckled "wait how did you get in here?" i asked  
"Compelled the man at the Desk " she said and i nodded  
"Okay why do i have to get up?" i asked and i noticed nik was still asleep and he moved to sleep on his side and i got out of bed  
"Were picking up your friends and Family." She said and i nodded i got on joggers, Nik top and a jacket converses and put up my hair roughly and bekkah gave me a disoproving look and i shrugged.

We walked out of the room to see Kol  
"Were are you going?" he asked smirking  
"How do you get up at..." and i looked ta my phone "5:30?" and he shrugged  
"Don't know probably because i been daggered for like 100 years" he said and i nodded " so what are you doing?" he asked looking at bekkah  
"Going to get Bella family and friends." Bekkah told him  
"Can i come?" he asked and i looked at him  
"What ever." I said and we went down to bekkah car and she drove and i went back to sleep for like 20 minuets when i heared a phone click and i looked at Kol who had his phone out and was smirking whilest bekkah was trying not to laugh  
"Your cute when you sleep." Kol said  
"You know Kol, Nik would kill you if you said that in front of him" bekkah said and he shrugged  
"Did you really just take a picture of me sleeping?" i asked and he nodded i glared at him as we pulled in to the airport and a plane was landing so we got out and walked in and walked to the gate and waited for them when i saw my mum, dad, sue and phil come out with a suitcase each. I got out of my seat and walked up and my mum noticed me first  
"Bella." She shouted and dropped her case and ran to me and we hugged "I've missed you" she said to me  
"Missed you too mum" i said and she smiled  
"Bells" dad said and i smiled  
"Hey dad." I said and then smiled at phil and hugged Sue when i got lifted of the ground  
"BELLA" i heared Jake shout and i laughed  
"Hey Jacob" i said as he put me down  
"How you been bella?" he asked  
"Good you?" i asked him  
"peachy. So your getting married." He said and i nodded and he looked at my ring "Nice" he said and i heared kol and bekkah come up  
"Isa" Kol whined and i looked at him  
"What" i asked  
"I'm bored." He said  
"Well go make sure everyone has a rental car" bekkah said and he huffed and walked of  
"That is Kol Mikealson a complete Twerp." I said and Jake laughed  
"Who blondie?" he asked and bekkah glared at him  
"That Rebekkah" i said and he nodded  
"Hey" he said and she nodded at him "Jake i need to talk to you later about something" i said and he nodded and walked to help Billy. I then saw all my friends from forks high and i walked up to them  
"Hey everyone."i said and they looked at me  
"Bella hi" Mike said and i smiled  
"Don't you look fantastic" Tyler said sarcastically and i glared at him  
"Do you want to get up at like 5 in the morning then get integrated by your soon to be Brother and a picture of you whilest sleeping?" i asked and they were trying not to laugh  
"What happening with the dresses?" Angela asked  
"There at my hotel room" i said and they nodded "Bekkah." I called to her and she came over from talking to Seth and Leah  
"Ye bells?" she asked  
"This is everyone else from forks Mike, Eric and Tyler" i said and she smirked when i said Tyler  
"So this is the one that was on the phone?" Tyler asked and i nodded smirking then kol came over with papers  
"Oh save me." I said and bekkah laughed  
"Isaaaaaaaaaaa" he dragged out"  
"What?" i asked and he gave me the papers  
"Thanks" i said and he saw Jessica and Angela  
" " i said andhe gave me and 'innocent' look  
"Do you want to know a secret" he asked them  
"Who it about?" Eric asked  
"Isa" Kol replied and the boys nodded and i garred at him  
"She gets jelouse very easily" he said and i looked at bekkah  
"You told him?" and she nodded  
"Sorry" she said and i sighed  
"Oh and by the way i was not Jelouse of the little blond bimbo" i growled at him and he was smirking and the boys were smiling at me when my phone rang and i saw Nik number.  
"Lover boy?" Mike asked and bekkah looked at him confused  
"Yes its Nik" i said and Kol smirked at me when i answered it  
**Bella **_Klaus _Kol

_Bell?  
_**Hey Nik  
**_Were are you?  
_**Airport picking up friends and Family**  
ISAAAAA  
**Piss of Kol  
**_Kol there?  
_**Yes and i wanted to Kill him** Nik chuckled **he was waiting for me and bekkah to exit the room and started to interagate us**  
Isa...Isa...Isa...Bella...Bella...Bella...Isabella...Isabella...Isab  
**What Kol  
**Get of the phone.  
**Nik do you have a dagger with you? **And he chuckled at me  
_Sorry Love Elijah hide them all  
_**Crap  
**Isa we need to go  
**Okay see you in about hour.  
**_Okay love you  
_**Love you two Nik.**

And we hung up i saw kol talking to my parents and i went and hit him  
"Isa" he whined  
"Okay lets go" i said and Kol gave people a key and went and got in the cars we drove to the hotel were my parents were staying so we pulled up and i gave them the papers "Everythings paid for" i said and they looked at me  
"You didn't have to" my dad said  
"It least we could do you came all the way to Venice for my wedding" i said and they smiled and hugged me "Were about 10 minuets down the road" i said and gave them the address  
"Be careful hun" Mum said and i smiled and we drove to the next hotel and we all got out and we did the same and they thanked us i told Leah, Seth and Jacob and the rest of the pack about the woods behind and they thanked me and went and checked in whilest we went and got back to our hotel.

We got in and Elijah and Nik were sat drinking scotch and Nik was drawing and Elijah reading i got the full bottle from middle of the table as they looked up at me and i smiled and took a swig out of the bottle and they shock there head and i let bekkah have some we looked through all three rooms and looked for all the alchol and were haveing fun we went in to hers and turned on the music and were drinking and laughing  
"Bekkah have you planned my hen do?" i asked and she nodded and we danced and sang

**BEKKAH **_BELLA __**BOTH**_

**Nice to meet you  
Where you been?  
**_I could show you incredible things  
Magic, madness, heaven, sin  
__**Saw you there and I thought oh my god  
Look at that face, you look like my next mistake**__  
_**Love's a game, wanna play  
New money, suit and tie  
**_I can read you like a magazine  
Ain't it funny rumors fly  
__**And I know you heard about me  
So hey, let's be friends  
**_**I'm dying to see how this one ends  
**_Grab your passport and my hand_  
_**I could make the bad guys good for a weekend**__**  
**_**  
So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game  
**  
_Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far  
It'll leave you breathless  
Or with a nasty scar  
__**Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name**_

**Cherry lips**  
_Crystal skies_  
_**I could show you incredible things  
**_**Stolen kisses,**

_Pretty lies_  
_**You're the king baby I'm your queen**_  
_**Find out what you want  
Be that girl for a month  
But the worst is yet to come**_  
_Oh no_  
**Screaming**, _crying, __**perfect storms**__  
_**I could make all the tables turn  
Rose garden filled with thorns  
**_Keep you second guessing like oh my god  
Who is she? I get drunk on jealousy_  
_**But you'll come back each time you leave  
Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream**_

_So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game_

**Cause we're young and we're reckless  
We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless**  
_Or with a nasty scar  
Got a long list of ex-lovers_  
_**They'll tell you I'm insane  
But I got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name  
**_  
**Boys only want love if it's torture  
**_Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you_  
_**Boys only want love if it's torture  
Don't say I didn't say I didn't warn you**_

_**So it's gonna be forever  
Or it's gonna go down in flames  
You can tell me when it's over  
If the high was worth the pain  
Got a long list of ex-lovers  
They'll tell you I'm insane  
Cause you know I love the players  
And you love the game  
**_  
**Cause we're young and we're reckless  
**_We'll take this way too far and leave you breathless_  
_**Or with a nasty scar**_  
**Got a long list of ex-lovers**  
_They'll tell you I'm insane_  
_**But I got a blank space baby  
And I'll write your name**_

We sang we collapsed on her bed laughing when i heared the door knock i thought it was nik so i also got my phone to look at the time and i opened the door  
"Yes?" i asked still looking at my phone  
"Could you please turn down the music?" she asked  
"Sure sorry" i said looking up at the stranger  
"Bella..." she said  
"Alice..."

**Sorry it short but i'm trying to think what to put in PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review i want you to tell me what you think about it and the song was Blank Space by Taylor Swift you should Listen to it, it's an awesome song.**


	13. Chapter 13

PREVIOUSLY

We sang we collapsed on her bed laughing when i heared the door knock i thought it was nik so i also got my phone to look at the time and i opened the door  
"Yes?" i asked still looking at my phone  
"Could you please turn down the music?" she asked  
"Sure sorry" i said looking up at the stranger  
"Bella..." she said  
"Alice..."

Now

"Alice" i said as i looked in to her amber eyes  
"OMG bella i've missed you so much" she squieled hugging me and as i felt her ice cold arms go around me i stood there like a statue when she noticed i was't hugging her she realesed me "how you been?" she asked and i did a dry laugh  
"How have i been?" i asked and she nodded  
"Bella we need more alchol or Nik gonna kill us..." bekkah said coming to the door  
"Bella please can me and my family talk to you?" she asked  
"Bells you okay?" bekkah asked and i was sttod there and i saw bekkah walk out and heared her go to mine and Nik room and they came back  
"Bell?" nik asked me  
"I'm fine" i managed to say  
"Please bella?" alice begged  
"Fine" i said and she gave me a small smile and went and got her family i walked back in to bekkah room and walked past the lamp and threw it at a wall just as Kol was coming in  
"What wrong with Isa?" he asked as he saw me and they shrugged  
"She has not told anybody at the moment" Elijah said  
"Stupid stupid Cullens" i said smashing up the room  
"Wow calm down" bekkah said and she held me back from breaking anything else and Nik came over and i just leant on him with tears in my eyes  
"Cullens?" Elijah asked and i nodded  
"That was Alice she was my Best friend and like a sister to me" i said and Nik held me as i calmed down Kol came back with a bottle of borbon and poured me a glass  
"Here you go" he said and i smiled  
"Thanks." Then there was a knock at the door and Elijah went and got it and walked back in with the cullens behind them and next to Edward was a blond women i never seen before. They sat down and i took the bottle of Kol and poured my self another glass and we sat in silence for like ten minuets when bekkah broke the silence  
"I think introductions are in order" she said and Carlisle nodded  
"I agree well this is my family..." he began and gestered to them "i'm Carlisle my wife Esme. My daughter Rosalie and her Husband Emmett. Alice and her Husband Jasper and My son Edward and his Girlfriend Tanya." He said adn Elijah smiled at them  
"I'm Elijah my younger siblings Niklaus, Kol and Rebekkah and i guess you know Isabella." He said and they nodded and kol smirked  
"You know cold ones should be careful in the sun" Kol said and i rolled my eyes  
"You told them!" Rosalie shouted and trieed to attack me but Nik pinned her up to a wall with his hybrid face out and Rosalie looked scared  
"You dare try attack her again i will ripe your pretty little head of" he growled and dropped her to the wall and stalked back over to me and sat down i leant in to him and he kissed my forehead  
"What are you?" Edward growled at him  
"We're vampires, Darling. The originals Vampires (from the originals) well Me, Kol and Elijah are Bella is a normal vampire and then Nik however..." she began and nik whispered in my ear  
"She always likes to leave the best till last" he said and kissed behind my ear as i tried not to laugh and bekkah rolled her eyes  
"What is Niklaus?" Jasper asked  
"Niklaus is the name my father called me call me Klaus" he said  
"Well what is Klaus" Tanya asked  
"Half vampire Half Werewolf" Klaus said smirking  
"How can you be both i read books on the original vampires and you can't be both" Carlisle said  
"it's very complicating" Klaus informed them  
"Bella?" Esme asked and i looked at her "you hardly said anything" she said and i nodded  
"Well i'm trying to process why your in Italy." I said  
"Were here to see the Volturi" Emmett said and i nodded  
"Why are you in Italy?" Alice asked  
"For my wedding" i said and Edward looked hurt  
"Y-y-your getting M-m-married?" Edward stuttered  
"Ye in 4 days" i said smiling at nik  
"how did you meet?" Rosalie asked  
"Victoria was trying to kill me and i was on the brink of death Nik came killed Victoria and turned me." I said " i meet the rest of them like 6 months ago" i continued  
"i'm obviously her fravouite" Kol said and i glared at him  
"In your dreams" i told him ang he smiled and lifted up his glass  
"Always" he said and i shook my head and bekkah was smirking  
"you wanted to talk about why you left." I said to the cullens and they nodded Edward looked down  
"Can't we just go you seen she alive" Tanya moaned  
"She deserves an explanation" Esme said and Rebekkah scoffed  
"She desevees more than an explanation" Rebekkah said  
"She has a name" i said and they nodded "now explain" I demanded  
"We left for your protection. We knew if we stayed longer then you would of propbalu died at one of our hands" Carlisle said  
" and we thought if we left Victoria and Laurant would of left you alone" Alice said  
" we knew you being with us would of most likely killed you and the voulturi would of found out i- we didn't want that to happen" Edward said looking me in the eyes and i laughed  
"Have you had this all planned out you watch me and when i'm happy you come and ruin it you all are bastards" i shouted and vamp speed out of the hotel and into the woods i went up a tree and sat there for hours thinking and crying and with my phone went of every ten minuets it ended up dying on me after 2 hours.

I looked at my watch and saw that the wedding dress shop was still open so to distract myself i went to a phone booth and rang all the girls that came from forks to see if they wanted to come with me to pick it up and they all agreed so i walked to the hotel were Leah, Emily, Jessica and Angela were staying at and we agreed with my mum and sue to meet at the shop. When i got there i saw them standing outside waiting for me  
"Were Rebekkah?" Jessica asked  
"She had to do something with her brothers and she planning the hen do" i said laying and they nodded we got in the car and they turned on the radio and All about that base came on and we began to sing 

Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two  
But I can shake it, shake it like I'm supposed to do  
'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase  
All the right junk in all the right places  
I see the magazines working that Photoshop  
We know that shit ain't real  
Come on now, make it stop  
If you got beauty beauty just raise 'em up  
'Cause every inch of you is perfect  
From the bottom to the top  
Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night  
You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll,  
So, if that's what's you're into  
Then go ahead and move along

Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

I'm bringing booty back  
Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches Hey  
No, I'm just playing I know you think you're fat,  
But I'm here to tell you that,  
Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top  
Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size  
She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night  
You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll,

So, if that's what's you're into  
Then go ahead and move along

Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
'Bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

When the song was over we were laughing. We pulled up outside of the dress shop and walked in and the clerk when me and bekkah were there came in and she spoke in Italian  
"_Miss Swan lovely to see you again" _she said and i smiled  
"_You to i'm here fo my dress"_i said and she nodded  
"_all ready i thought you didn't want it till a day before."_ She said confused  
_"i changed my mind..." _and i looked her in the eyes to compel her "_Now get my dress"_ i said and she nodded and walked of  
"You can speak Italian..." my mum began thinking "i don't remember you being able to speak Italian" she said and i shrugged  
"Klaus has been teaching me how to speak a tone of different languages for when we travel." I said and she smiled at me  
"I'm glad your happy hun." She said  
"Me to" then the clerk came back with a dress bag  
"_would you like to try it on again?" _she asked and i nodded  
"_Yes please"_i said and we walked to the dressing room everyone else sat down and i walked in to the dressing room and the clerk helped with the back and i walked out and my mum and the rest had tears in there eyes  
"You look beautiful" Sue said and i smiled the clerk put on the Tiara and Veil on my head  
"You look like a princess" Jessica said an di smiled  
"Thanks" i said and they attacked me in to a group hug "Hey hey hey careful of the dress" i said and they pulled away laughing  
"You get changed and we'll drive you back to your hotel" Angela said and i nodded i got out of my dress and the clerk put my jewellery and shoes in a box and my dress and veal in a dress bag.

This time i was driving with my mum and sue i directed them to the hotel i was staying at  
"This is a nice hotel" my mum said as she pulled up  
"Yep" i said andi hugged them  
"See you later mum love you" i said a  
"Love you two" i got my dress and the other boxes and walked in to the hotel and up to my room and i manage to open the door and Rebekkah looked up when she heard the door open  
"Where have you been?" Bekkah asked  
"Sorry i just had to get out and i went to see my mum and friends and we got my dress i'm sorry i worried you all" i said and i put my dress and everything else on the bed and then bekkah hugged me i hugged back i saw Kol edging to my dress and i speed and pinned him to a wall "leave it alone" i said and he smirked and i let him go i sat next to nik  
"Never do that to me again" he said and i nodded  
"Sorry, what happened when i left?" i asked them  
"they tried to fight with us and The ginger-bronze haired one tried to come find you but Nik stopped him knowing you needed time" bekkah said and i nodded  
"Well Edward is a bastard." I said and they laughed  
"Okay its getting late" Elijah said "Isabella what are you planning to do with your dress?" Elijah asked me  
"Rebekkah can take it to her room and none of you can go in her room now and none of you are allowed in her room now" i said and gave my dress to bekkah and she took them Kol and Elijah left aswell as it was 1:00 so me and nik decided to go to bed .

4 DAYS LATER

Today was the day of my wedding luckily the cullens left the hotel and i was happy. At the moment i was in Rebekkah room with the bridesmaids and bekkah they were doing my hair and make up and we then did theirs when we were done everyone got in there dresses and then they helped me get in mine. My dad came in when we were done  
"Bella you look lovely" he said and i smiled and hugged him  
"Come on the carriage awaits." Bekkah said and we walked through the hotel and bekkah was holding my veil as we got in i was sat inbetween bekkah and my dad and the bridesmaids were on the opposite sides bekkah got out her phone and takeing pictures of us we had a glass of champagne and my dad was smiling at us and i took selfies with bekkah and we were laughing having fun when we pulled up outside the church i was getting excited i got help getting out and we walked in i stood at the doors and i heard the wedding march the doors open and i walked down the aisle i saw nik and smiled at him when we got to the end he kissed my cheek and i smiled the priest said his bit then nik had to say his vowels and i smiled at him  
"Bella, I take you as my wife, my partner in life and my one and only true love. I will cherish our marriage and promise to love you with all my heart. I promise not to break your trust and will remain faithful to you through good times or bad. Regardless of the obstacles we will face in this life, I promise to always share all the joys, burdens, successes and hardships with you. We will face the world together from this day on, for as long as we both shall live." And i could tell Kol and Elijah found that bit funny but managed not to laugh it was then my turn for the vowels  
"I believe in you, the person you will grow to be and the couple we will be together.  
With my whole heart, I take you as my husband, acknowledging and accepting your faults and strengths, as you do mine.  
I promise to be faithful and supportive and to always make our family's love and happiness my priority. I will be yours in plenty and in want, in sickness and in health, in failure and in triumph. I will dream with you, celebrate with you and walk beside you through whatever our lives may bring. You are my person—my love and my life, today and always" i said the priest told us to place our rings on and we did we were then married  
"You may now kiss the bride" he said and i smiled at nik and he kissed me and everyone cheered we went back to the carridge and went to the venue bekkah and the bridesmaids would be getting in the car with my mum and dad we got to the venue and nik lifted me out of the carridge and i laughed we walked in and looked around  
"You have done magnificently" he said and i smiled up at him the photographer was here and takeing pictures of everything and us looking around everyone came in and i got hugs of all my friends and family they all went to were they were meant to sit and me and Nik sat at the top table and the order was like this:

Kol...Elijah...Klaus...Me...Bekkah...Dad

My mum was sat with Sue, Billy and was a table full of gifts there was a period where we were takeing photos i stood with bekkah and we were laughing then all of the bridesmaids came and we were just haveing fun.

It was time for tea so we went back in and sat down at the table we sat and eat and i saw everyone smiling and having fun when it was time for a toast and Nik stood up and everyone listened  
**"****Firstly, I would like to say thank you to a few people. First, charlie . Thank you for his beautiful daughter thank you for taking me into his family, it really has meant a lot to me.  
Secondly, I'd like to thank all of you for your good wishes and for joining us in our celebration today. Also thank you for your gifts, I am sure all of these will help us in our new life together, so thank you.  
Also thank you to the bridesmaids, you all look amazing. Today wouldn't have been the same without you helping my beautiful bride through today. So thank you.  
Finally, to my wife. I just want to say a massive thank-you for always being here for me, making me happy, and marrying me. I love you.  
For those of you who don't know, us men do have dreams of our wedding day when we are younger. They may not be about the same as you women, about dresses and big churches, but nevertheless we do have the dreams. When I was younger, my dream was to marry a beautiful woman, and be happy for the rest of our lives, have a family and to have a nice home. This is what I wanted from a marriage. When I met****Bella****I knew that she was different. She made me laugh in different ways, and the feeling of happiness I get when I am around her cannot be described.****Bella****is more than I could ever have hoped for.  
There are so many good times that Bella and I have enjoyed together, days out, holidays and nights out with friends and family. But like all couples we have had lows. Fallings out, family bereavements and arguments between ourselves. But all these factors have made us who we are today. A strong couple, who work brilliantly together.  
Finally, I would like to say thank you again to all of you for celebrating with us today.  
And could you all please raise your glasses to my beautiful wife, the one I love, Bella.  
Now i would like to pass on to Elijah."** He said and Elijah stood up and i kissed Nik cheek and Elijah stood up  
**"****A wonderful evening, ladies and gentlemen! For those of you who don't know me, I am the groom's best man. So, on his behalf and on behalf of his bride, I would like to welcome you and thank you all for being here tonight. It truly is heart-warming and touching to be amongst the people who are dearest to the bride and the groom. I know for sure that your presence here tonight is fully appreciated by the newly wed couple, just as I know for sure that this wedding would have been a lot less meaningful and memorable if you weren't here to celebrate it with them.**

**So thank you, we are ever grateful to the family, relatives, and friends of the bride and the groom. This lovely couple has been dreaming of this wedding for so long, and having to share it with the people they love and care about is just magical.**

**Now, to the bride and groom, this I say to you – congratulations! I wasn't there when you were just starting out as a couple but when Klaus introduced me to bella i knew they were perfect for each other. I've seen you struggle and overcome the challenges that came your way. I've seen you make it through the toughest and most difficult of times.**

**I've witnessed you argue and then learn to understand each other. You're a strong couple, and I believe that you can make it to forever. So believe that as well. Believe that your love can make it through anything, and it will.  
****And finally, I propose a toast. To the bride and groom. May you have a happy and stable marriage, with a relationship that will grow even deeper over the years! May your love never falter even through the trying times, and may your faith in your love never diminish over time." **He said and everyone clinked glasses then bekkah stood up  
**"****Thanks to Elijah for his wonderful speech there. I think I speak for a couple of us who have learned something new about the groom there. I don't quite know how I'm going to follow what the best man said, but I'll give it a try.  
Firstly Bella she does look fantastic, and the dress is amazing. I just feel sorry for whomever it is that's picking up the bill for it. Only joking Klaus it wasn't too expensive, but the dress and your lovely wife combined look a million dollars. And secondly, I think we all agree that the couple are a match made in heaven – the perfect couple.  
Every couple will have their ups and their downs; it's inevitable, and they're bound to have their differences.  
For example, I asked Klaus**__**what he wanted from the marriage. He said to me that he wanted happiness, a family and to be with his lovely wife until the end of time. And when I asked Bella what she wanted from the marriage, she replied, a new George Forman grill and a toaster. Not quite the same as Klaus, but still at least she is easy to satisfy..."** she said and i looked at her mouth open and everyone laughed  
**"I've known bella for 1 year from what i have been told by the she has neverbeen , but never happy, or in love. That's how I knew that Klaus was the one for her. The first time I saw them together, she was a different person. She was relaxed, happy and carefree. This must have been the way that Klaus made her feel, like the princess she is. He has shown her that she is special and shown her true love. I know that if I am half as happy and loved as Bella is when I get married, I will be blessed. And Bella and Klaus it's hard to put into words how seeing you together, so happy, makes all of us here today feel. And when we all witnessed you in the church today make those vows we all knew they would last forever.  
I know how insecure the bride has felt in relationships before and this morning she was a bag of nerves, wondering if Klaus will show and listing all the things that may have gone wrong. So bella , I'll tell you again what I told you this morning; Klaus loves you. Your new life as Mrs Mikealson just starting, so enjoy it.  
Bella it is a real honour to be your Maid of Honour. I am deeply moved for even knowing you, and even more so that you would grant me this opportunity. So thank you very much.  
Ladies and Gentlemen, please could you stand and raise your glasses once again for the "Bride and Groom".  
"Long may their love and happiness last"."** She finished and i smiled at her and she sat down next it was me so i got up and spoke  
**"****Firstly can I just say a massive thank you to everyone who has made this day possible. If I was to mention everyone I would be here all night without you helping in various ways we couldn't have had such an amazing day.  
Secondly I would like to thank the bridesmaids. Not only for putting up with me for the last few months when I have been very stressed and most probably annoying, but who have done a brilliant job today. You have been great, thank you.  
I have been worrying about today for months, not about the groom turning up, but all the little things like the flowers and the wine arriving, and not getting the dress dirty. But I can now say that it has been the best day of my life, everything has fallen into  
place brilliantly and I could not have asked for a better day.  
I would like to say a special thank you to my mum and dad. You have given me every chance in life and always been there to help and support me in everything that I have done. With out the support you have given me I would not be here today, the confident and accomplished person you see now. I love you both.  
I would also like to thank my new brothers and sister in-laws. You have welcomed me with open arms into your family and I have felt very at ease around you. I love Klaus more than anything in the world and you should know that I meant every vow I said today and will spend every minute of every day trying to make him as happy as he makes me.  
My husband, as I can now call him, means everything to me. From the moment I saw him I knew he was the one and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I am so excited that today is the first day of the rest of our lives and I can't wait to see where the path takes us. But wherever that path may be I know that nothing will be able to put a wedge between us.  
So I would like to make a toast to my husband. The man I love with all my heart, now and forever.****" **I said and everyone clapped next it was my dad and he smiled at me  
"very father knows that one day his daughter will find a great man, fly the nest and get married. Every **father also wishes his daughter the best of luck in finding the right man, one that will make her happy beyond belief.  
And when the time comes when this happens, all the father can do is observe and hope for the best for her.  
Today, that is my role.  
As a child, Bella was Shy, Sweet and Loving, something that she has brought into her adult life. But along the way she has picked up many skills, some from working and some from love. But everything she has done has made me the proudest father I know. Always wanting to become better in what she does, and being the generally caring person that she is, makes me unbelievably proud.  
When I was giving her away today, I cannot deny I felt a loss. After all, I was giving my daughter away to be married. But when we reached the altar, I felt something else, and for a while I didn't know what it was. But then it dawned on me, that the feeling I was having was joy and happiness that I was giving my daughter away and that she was happy, happier than I have ever seen her.  
When I first met her now husband, Klaus, I instantly knew he was a good man, and would not be the type to mess my daughter around. Over the next few weeks I saw my daughter become happier and more confident in herself, wearing clothes that previously she had thought "made her bum look big", or for other reasons chose not to wear. But Klaus changed that. He has brought her out of her shell, let her be herself and not tried to change her to make him happy. After seeing how she was after the first couple of weeks, I hoped for her sake that it wouldn't end, and leave her upset and heartbroken. But deep inside I think I knew that with her, I could trust Klaus.  
My main fear as a parent was my daughter making the wrong decisions in life; marrying for the wrong reasons was one of these. But once I had got to know Klaus, I couldn't have chosen anybody more suitable. Simply for the way he treats and makes my daughter feel about herself, I cannot thank him enough. So Klaus, thank you.  
Ladies and Gentlemen, I would finally like to say a couple of thank you messages. Firstly, to my daughter and her husband, for making me the happiest, proudest father around today. Thank you. Secondly, to all of you for joining us in our celebrations here today; you have all helped make it such a magnificent occasion.  
I am sure that I could go on all day thanking everybody, but I won't bore you all now, but I will say it to you when I see you. Thank you.  
Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me as I wish the bride and groom all the happiness in the world. The Bride and Groom." **He finished and everyone drank.

It was getting later and the band cam and they set up and we were having fun and danceing i was danceing with bekkah and the bridesmaids and we were having tons of fun then it was time for me and nik to dance and he was twirling me around and kept kissing me  
"I love you bell" he said  
"Love you two" i replied the song ended and everyone was cheering kol made me dance with him and he was being stupid but we were having fun.

The night came to an end as everyone was getting tired so we called everyone a taxi and i hugged them all as we would be going early in the morning back to Mystic falls and they were going at dinner  
"Take care hun... you look lovely" mum said and i hugged her and they left i told Angela, Jessica and Angela they could keep the dresses and shoes we hugged and they left.

I went back in and saw ELijah sitting there talking with Nik and bekkah was dancing with kol  
"Having fun bekkah?" i asked and she nodded. We all got in the carridge and went back to the hotel me and Nik were messing about, i was running around the room laughing and he pinned me to the bed smirking at me and i kissed him and he kissed back and we were like that rest of the night.

NEXT DAY

I woke up with Nik looking at me  
"Morning Mrs Mikealson" he said and i smiled at him  
"Morning Nik" i said and he smiled at me we got out of bed and made sure everything was packed we went to the plane and we went back to Mystic falls.

When we got there bekkah went to her new house and Elijah went of on his own and Kol came back with us. Me and bekkah had to go back to school so i was going to put my wedding and engagement ring on a chain for when we go back.

**I was thinking of doing a story were Katherine is Bella and when Katherine was in hiding she was bella. I want you to tell me if you think it could be good.**


	14. Chapter 14

Me and Nik have been married for about a week now, i woke up wrapped in the silk sheets and nik walked in  
"Well the Doppleganger is now a Vampire" nik said coming in shirtless  
"Sorry love" i said as i got up out of bed  
"What are you doing today?" he asked me wrapping his arms around me  
"Im helping Rebekkah decorate her house" i told him and he nodded  
"Have fun, and remember were going to Chicago at 3" he said and i got dressed. Kol was downstairs with a young blond drinking from her  
"Bye Kol" i said  
"Bye Isa" he said and i left and drove to bekkah new house i knocked on the door and she came to the house  
"Bella" she said smiling "Miss Leonardo..." and an elderly women came to the door  
"Yes miss Rebekkah?" she asked  
"Please invite Bella in please" Bekkah asked  
"yes miss Rebekkah..." and she turned to me "please Come on in" she said to me  
"Thank you" i said and she smiled at me i walked in to the house and me and bekkah walked into the living room "so how much are we decorating?" i asked her  
"The whole house..." and i nodded "are you ready for school tomorrow?" she asked and i looked at her  
"Haven't you been told yet?" i asked  
"Been told what?" she asked  
"Me and Nik are moving to Chicago today." I told her and she frowned  
"Oh okay" she said and i hugged her  
"I'm sorry" i said to her and she hugged me  
"It's fine" she said  
"How about we paint to get our mind of it just you and me have fun then go grill get some food." I asked her and she nodded, she got the paint and we began painting the whole house we were prancing around dancing and laughing.

When we finished we put all the paint pots away and we went to the grill and ordered a plate of chips and went to the pool table. When it was 2:30 i said my goodbyes to bekkah and hugged her  
"I'll miss you Bella" Bekkah said and i smiled at her  
"I'll miss you too" i said and we hugged i then went back to the Mansion and saw Hybrids packing the car i walked in and saw Nik drinking  
"Hello love" Nik said  
"Hey" i said "When are we going?" i asked and he looked at his watch  
"Now" he said and we walked out and the car was packed so we got in and left Mystic Falls.

We had been in the car for about 2 hours when Nik phone rang and he answered, it was Mrs Lockwood and she was telling us that Tyler had been attacked so we were now going back to Mystic falls to help Tyler. We got to the Lockwood Mansion and Me and Nik were in the parlor  
"I can't believe we had to come back" i said as i sat on the table top  
"Sorry love" nik said coming over and kissed me we heared the door open and Tyler and Carol come in  
"Who the hell are you two?" Tyler asked the Hybrids  
"Tyler, it's okay. They're here for your protection." Carol informed her son  
"More deputies?" Tyler asked at this me and nik entere the room from the parlor. We had another hybrid following behind us  
"Not exactly." Nik told him and Tyler sighed  
" They're hybrids." He sighed  
"We were halfway to Chicago when I heard you were attacked. I had hoped to leave Mystic Falls for good, but duty calls." Nik told him  
"Nice to know you care." Tyler said sarcastically  
"I don't. I should have killed you for the little stunt you and your friends pulled. Stopping my heart; leaving me in a coffin to rot." Nik told him  
" Yeah, well you used my body as an escape hatch then kissed your girlfriend in MY body. So, maybe we're even." He said  
"Not even close. But, you hybrids are a dying breed. I can't make more of you and I won't have anyone taking liberties with the ones I have left." And we began to walk of "Consider them your new bodyguards." He said pointing to the hybrids and we walked out and got in the car and drove to the mansion  
"you know what I'm going back to school" i said  
"How come?" Nik asked  
"Bekkah asked me earlier but i told her no as we were leaving but if were staying..." i said and he nodded we got out and the hybrids unpacked i called bekkah and told her i was going to school the next day and she was was know midnight so me and nik went up to bed and i fell asleep on his bare chest.

I woke up and Nik was still asleep so i got out of bed and got changed i rang bekkah to come pick me up as i couldn't be bothered driving she came through the gate and parked outside  
"Heya" i said as i got in  
"Hi i'm happy your here" she said  
"So am I" i replied smiling i saw a tone of flyers in the back and i looked at the flyer "Party?" i asked and she nodded  
"Why not?" she asked and i nodded  
"True." I replied we pulled up in to the school i took of my rings and put them on a chain and around my neck  
"Why you doing that?" bekkah asked me  
"So nobody asks question i'm meant to be an 18 year old" i said and she nodded i got out of the car and i took a bunch of flyers to help bekkah she sent me a great full smile we handed flyers out to all the students we entered the History room "this is just weired" i said to bekkah as we entered alarics old class and bekkah nodded  
"Morning everyone." Bekkah called and a random student shouted out  
"Morning Bekkah." And i saw Elena  
"Just like that, I'm no longer feeling sentimental." She said and bekkah was still talking  
"So, I'm throwing a little anti-curfew party at my new house. Starts at the fifth period and goes till whenever, spread the word." She said and i handed out more flyers and we walked to Elena "You're welcome to join Elena, if you'd like to bury the hatchet." Bekkah said and she handed Elena a flyer and she took it  
"It's a pretty enormous hatchet." Elena declared  
" Well, I'm feeling generous of spirit." Bekkah said and Elena looked at the flyer  
"New house, huh? Did your brother finally kick you out?" Elena asked her  
"He didn't kick her out,she left." I said to Elena  
"So, she left the only people on earth that actually likes her?" Elena asked and Bekkah looked at Stefan  
" Well, your boyfriend liked me once..." and Stefan looked up at her "Actually, a lot more than once." Bekkah said and me and bekkah were smirking and Elena looked furious  
" Why are you two still in town? Don't you have anywhere else to go?" Stefan asked us  
"Well, history's my favorite class. Actually, where is Mr. Saltzman...?" Bekkah asked and i tried not to laugh she paused. "Oh, that's right, I killed him." She finished Elena threw her pencil at Rebekah. Rebekah grabbed it and threw it back at Elena, stabbing her in the chest. They glared at each other. Elena removed the pencil from her chest and got up and stormed out we went to a student called heather and took her to a hallway were nobody was "I want you to go check on Elena and tell her Rebekah and Bella sent you to check on her and show her you neck." Bekkah said compelling her and i bite Heather she held her neck and walked of to the bathroom Elena went in me and bekkah stood out and listened to the conversation when Heather started to breath heavily and me and bekkah entered smirking " What's wrong, Elena? Getting hungry?" Rebekkah asked her Heather removed her hand from her neck, making the blood easier to see and smell.  
"No, get – get away from me." Elena said backing up I wiped the blood from Heather's neck with my finger.  
"But she's so delicious." I said I placed my finger with blood on Elena's mouth. Elena slaps my hand away.  
"You shouldn't be here. This is my school. It's my life. And I'm not gonna let you ruin it!" Elena shouted  
£It's my school now. My life. Maybe you're the one who shouldn't be here. And I couldn't help but overhear that there's a vampire hunter roaming the hallways." Bekkah said and she rubbed her hand on Heather's bloody neck wound."How inconvenient for you." She said and rubbed her bloody hand all over Elena's face. Elena vamped out and growled  
"See you in gym." Bekkah said  
"I think it's dodgeball day." I said and we left the bathroom with heather i gave her some of my blood and we compelled her to forget. We walked to Matt locker and Bekkah spoke to him  
" Hey Matt." She said and Matt ignored her "So, I'm having a little party, you should ditch last period and come." Bekkah continued and Matt pulled out a notebook and continued to ignore her."Look, I know you're still angry I ran you off the bridge, but you have to understand, Alaric killed my brother. He was trying to kill me, I had to do something to stop him. I never wanted to hurt you." Bekkah told him Matt looked at Rebekah, scoffed, closed his locker and walked off. Rebekah had a saddened look on her face we walked the opposite direction  
"I've just got to go see Nik and i'll be at your party later." I said and she nodded i left and went to the mansion and Nik was inside  
"shouldn't you be in school love?" nik asked and i laughed  
"Well i decided to see my Husband" i said and straddled him and he smirked and i kissed him he speed me on to my back and continued kissing when somebody came into the room  
"Well isn't this fun?" someone said and we looked up to see kol  
"What do you want kol?" Nik asked  
"Nothing i was just going to my room when i saw you and Isa so close to haveing sex in the living room" Kol said and i smirked we got up and he smirked  
"Come on love i need to check on Tyler." Nik said and we went to the lockwood we walked in to the study were a woman was looking at a picture  
"You're a new face." Nik said and she turned around and looked at us  
" And I take it from your accent you're an old one. Klaus."  
" My reputation precedes me. Hopefully not all bad." Nik said  
" A little bad. Mostly repulsive." Hayley said he moved closer towards her  
" So, you're a friend of Tyler's? That's strange, he's never mentioned you." He said and he stopped and was listening and i did the same and heared Tyler adn Caroline  
"You should go to the party. I'll be fine here." Tyler said  
"But, I'd rather hang with you." Caroline said  
"Trust me, I am no fun right now." He said to her and Nik had a devilish look on his face as he looked back at Hayley smirking  
"And I think I know why." He said and i smirked at him hayley looked at me  
"I know him so ho are you?" she asked me  
"Me?" i asked she nodded "I'm Nik wife" i said and she was shocked and i smiled at her and she nodded  
"I should go" hayley said  
"I suggest takeing the back door" i told her and she nodded and left nik sat on the chair and put his feet on the desk and i just sat on the desk bored and Tyler walked in  
"She's quite fetching, that Hayley." Nik said to him  
" Where is she?" Tyler asked  
"Oh, she had to run, but don't worry bell I had her take the back door so Caroline wouldn't see." Nik said and i smiled Tyler walked towards us  
" Whatever you think you know…" Tyler said and i smiled  
"I don't know anything, but I've put together a pretty convincing picture. Why don't you tell me where my imagination deviates from reality?" Nik asked him and got up and walked to Tyler and circled him  
" You went off to the Appalachians to break my sire bound, there you met a pack of werewolves, begged them for help, among them was a girl. She was gorgeous. With the same animal instincts as you. Emotions ran high, inhibitions ran low." Nik said and Tyler looked at him  
" Stop it!" he shouted and i smirked  
" Then, in a moment of weakness, the thick sexual tension became something much more real." I said and he looked at me and shouted again  
" I said stop!"  
" And Caroline has no idea." I finished and he flabbergasted. Tyler's phone rang. Nik walked over to it and picked it up. He smirked and sits back down in the chair.  
" Hello, Damon." He said  
"Klaus, where's Tyler?" Damon asked  
" Tyler's otherwise occupied making big decisions about honesty and what not. Is there anything I can do?"  
" I'm going after the vampire hunter, so if he'd like to join." Damon said  
"He wouldn't. I however…" he said smirking and damon gave him the address and hung up  
"I have a party to get to." I said to nik and kissed him and ran to bekkahs house i walked in to the house and saw bekkah she smiled at me and took a cup of somebody and gave it to me  
"Enjoy" she said and i laughed we walked into the kitchen to see Elena and april talking  
"I know there's no investigation. That everyone's calling it an accident but the shooting at the church it just feels like…" she began and bekkah intrupted them  
"Like something wicked this way comes. I know, right? It's like this town's cursed or something." Bekkah said and Elena looked at April  
"Hey, April, why don't you go look around the house and I'll find you in a little bit?" Elena asked and April nodded  
"Okay." She said and left the Kitchen  
" Did I forget to uninvited you?" bekkah asked her  
"Did you blow up her dad's house to get revenge on the Council?" Elena asked and i looked shocked  
"Idon't give a damn about some dodgy, middle aged Council. You come into my house throwing around false accusations and then you have the nerve to drink my beer?" Rebekkah said and Took the cup of beer from Elena's hand. Rebekah smirked as she took a sip of the beer. we heard a sizzling noise. Elena lookd down at her hand and we saw that the sun is burning her. She notices that her ring was missing  
"My ring!" she said Rebekah smiled. Elena vamp speed into a dark corner of the room. Rebekah held up Elena's daylight ring. "Give it back!" Elena demanded  
"Get it yourself." She said Bekkah threw the ring down the drain of the sink.  
"No!" Elena shouted Elena moved out of the dark but was yet again burned by the sun. Rebekah turned on the garbage disposal and we left the kitchen and walked outside on to the porch watching everyone when Elena and Stefan came out  
"Leaving so soon?" Rebekah asked Elena stopped and turns around; looking up at Rebekah.  
"No. Not just yet." She said and looked at Stefan she handed him her bag  
"I never got a drink." She said She looked at Rebekah, smirking, and walked over to the keg. She places her hands on the sides of the keg and did a handstand. Someone placed the beer hose in her mouth and she starts to drink. Everyone starts to chant chug. Elena eventually comes back to the ground and wipes her mouth.  
" Now I'm ready to go." She said nad Stefan handed Elena her bag and they walk away together. Rebekah watches them leave. She walked back into the house i followed her and she looked in the mirror. All over her face, veins start to creep up.  
"What the hell?" i asked and she shrugged  
"I don't have a clue." She said  
"You need to rest" i said and i took her upto bed i rang nik and he came to pick me up  
"Hey love." He said  
"Hi," i replied and kissed him and we drove  
"Got to make a quick stop." Nik said and we drove to the boarding house and up to Stefan room  
"You came." Stefan said  
"I did. And for future reference, one voicemail is just as effective as nine." Nik told him and i smirked Elena moans in discomfort. we looked at her  
" What's wrong with her?" i asked  
"She has werewolf venom in her system. You know you're the only one that can heal her, Klaus, please." Stefan begged  
" And what would you have done if I were no longer here? Hm? If you and your friends had succeeded in ridding the world of me, let's play that game for a moment, shall we?" Nik asked and Stefan angrily steps forward.  
" Whatever you want from me…." Stefan said  
" I don't want anything from you." Nik stated he walked over towards Elena and sat on the bed next to her.  
" Her, on the other hand… If you had told me a few hours ago, I wouldn't have cared a lick about her dying. But, as it turns out..." he said and bite his wrist. "You may be of use to me after all." Nik said and placed his wrist in her mouth and Elena drank his blood "Yes. There we go." He said and when she was healed he pulled away we left then went to a trailer  
"Were are we?" i asked him  
"one of the five trailer." He said  
"A hunter?" i asked and he nodded we walked in and a man was just waking up on the couch he tried to get up but nik pushed him down  
" You saved me." He said  
" Congratulations, you just became worth more to me alive than dead." Nik said and i scoffed and shock my head  
" What – what did you mean when you said I was one of the Five?" He asked  
" You don't know your own history?" Nik asked he kneeled down next to him. " Well, let's just say, it's made you the most well protected vampire hunter in town." Nik said and connor nodded  
"Who girl." Connor asked eyeing me  
"Beautiful isn't she?" nik asked and connor nodded  
"Ye" he said and i smiled  
"Thank you." I said  
"Well she my wife." Nik said "don't try anything with her" nik finished and Connor nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

I left Nik to sort out the Hunter and i went and meet bekkah at her house and we drove to the grill and Matt was working she placed car keys on the counter infrount of Matt  
"What's that?" he asked her  
"The key to your new truck. It's parked outside, payed for, insured, everything but a big red bow." Bekkah told him smiling and Matt scoffed  
"If that's your idea of an apology, you should probably give it to Elena. She's the one that you killed." Matt informed her and she looked miserable  
"You're trying too hard." I heard nik say and we looked at him  
" Last I heard you were leaving town, forever." Rebekkah said  
"Well we was" He got up and walked towards us "but then I thought to myself how can I when my sister, clearly so desperate for love and affection, is left here bribing the help. And also if Bell here so am i" he said  
"What do you want Nik? I thought I was dead to you." She asked him  
"Things change Rebekah. I've stumbled upon something I think might be of interest to you." Nik informed her  
"Doubt that." She said  
" No? Well, what if I told you the brotherhood of The Five still existed." Nik informed her and i was just stood there watching them banter  
"What?" bekkah asked him  
"You see, and like that bygones. Come on love, work to do." He said to bekkah  
"We don't have anything to do. There is no we. I don't care about The Five and I don't care about you." She said and nik shrugged  
" As you wish." Nik said and left me and bekkah stayed and we had some drinks.

We went into the house and bekkah followed we walked in to the room and connor was chained up and he was groaning  
"You feeling alright, mate? Are the shackles too tight? Welcome home, sister." Nik said and he turned and looked at us  
"Is this a trick? How do you know he's one of the Five? Where's his bloody tattoo?" Rebekkah asked  
"Oh, the tattoos aren't visible on this lot like they were on the last. Let's eat." Nik said and i looked at him Nik walked out of the room and we followed him we all sat around the table and a girl served us food  
"Thank you, my lovely." He said and the girl walked off "I could kiss the Council for burning up all the vervain in town. They made my life so much easier. Rebekah, love, eat your veggies." Nik said to her and i shook my head at her  
" I'm not eating until you apologize." She declared  
" For which indiscretion? There have been so many."nik stated  
"You broke my neck." She said  
" You threw away Elena's blood so I can't make any more hybrids." He argued back  
"Because you took me for granted." She shouted back  
"That's what big brothers do, sweetheart!" he explained and i rested my hands on the table and my head in my hands  
"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now. Isn't this entertaining bella and think you have to live with this for the rest of your life" he said and i glared at him  
" Alright, fine. I'm sorry. I often forget how delicate you are. Forgive me?" he asked  
"I'll take it under consideration." She said and i sighed  
"Finally" i said and she scowled at me  
" Okay, good. Now, why don't you tell me about Rebekah's hunter?" Stefna asked  
"Right, Alexander. Nice chap foregoing the obvious issues." Nik said "He was looking for creatures of the night which is why we felt quite safe around him wearing our daylight told us about a wepon that can kill all vampires"  
"So, that's what this is about? A weapon." Stefan asked  
"Not just any weapon." Bekkah said  
"Rebekah, love, don't get ahead of the story." Nik told her smirking  
"How is a weapon the answer to all my prayers?" Stefan asked them Rebekah and Nik looked at each other, but don't say anything.  
"Okay. Why don't we just skip with the theatrics and get right to the point?" i asked them  
" Not quite yet Love, because in order to find this weapon, we need to solve the puzzle. Which seems to have disappeared" he stated  
"What puzzle?" Stefan asked Nik raises his eyebrows.  
"The tattoo. What is it?" Stefan asked him  
" A map. Leading us to its treasure." Nik stated to him  
" Fat lot of good a tattoo's gonna do, if we can't see it." I said and took a sip of wine  
"We can't, but someone else can." He said and turned to a girl "Why don't you tell the hybrid to bring him in, love?" Nik asked and the girl walked out  
" You see, the hunter was so eager to get to the bottom of his mystery tattoos that he mentioned there was only one other person that can see them." Nik told us hybrids walked in to the room. He had Jeremy in his grasp. Stefan super speed out of his chair towards Jeremy. Nik rushed past Stefan and stands between him and Jeremy.  
" I wouldn't. Lucky for us, young Jeremy here, is a bit of an artist." Nik said  
"I'm not helping you with anything." Jermey declared The hybrid grabbed Jeremy's hand and took his ring off. He tossed it to Klaus who caught it. He held it up for Jeremy to see.  
"Oh, I'm afraid you are." Nik said and the hybrids took Jeremy to a different room  
"So, tell me more about this tattoo." Stefan said  
"My sister's suitor was unwilling to tell us anything. Rebekah, however, was more than willing to investigate. Isn't that right?" Nik asked her and she looked down ashamed  
" My sister's boyfriend threw a slumber party that night. He and his brothers put us all down in our sleep. Elijah, Kol, Finn, and me." He said and looked at bekkah  
"How was I supposed to know?" she asked him and he raised his glass  
"Cheers, to my sister's uncanny ability to choose men." He said and i shook my head  
"Nik" i said and Stefan looked confused  
" I thought the daggers didn't work on you because of your werewolf side." Stefan said and nik smirked  
"They don't." He said " i killed them all when i woke and he promised Rebekah something Go ahead, Rebekah. Tell him. Tell him what the hunter told you the tattoo leads to. What is this great weapon that could bring about the end of the vampire species?" Nik asked  
" A cure. He said there was a cure." Rebekkah stated Nik got up and Stefan followed him.  
"There is no cure for vampirism." Stefan said  
" He's telling the truth, Stefan." Rebekkah said  
" Then why wouldn't you have searched for it, found it?" Stefan asked and me and her got up and walked to the parlor where nik was pouring hiself a drink  
"Because when the hunters drew their final breath that night, the marks disappeared from their body, the map was gone, the brotherhood of the Five extinct. For nine hundred years, there was not a whisper of another hunter, until our friend in there showed up in town." Nik said to us  
" Well, now we have the map, what do we do next?" i asked  
"We don't do anything. You can't be trusted, little sister. You'll be blabbing this secret to the first boy who calls you pretty. I mean, it's pathetic, really, isn't it? How she continues to hand her heart to any man who shows her a hint of affection. You'd think she would have learned by now from the endless cycle of disappointment and deception." Nik said to her  
" But, I haven't, instead I stayed with you and let you leech every moment of happiness from my life! You know, at least I fared better then Finn, Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of his judgment." Rebekkah said  
" No, Finn was a dullard. He was more interesting lying in a box." Nik staed to her  
"You want the cure for Elena, don't you? So you can go back to mass producing your hybrids. That's why you brought Stefan here, because you knew that he'd help you even though he hates your guts! You know what? You can shove your cure." Bekkah said and she walked out of the house and nik smirked and turned to Stefan  
" Well, I hope you got what you wanted out of her before you chased her off." Stefan stated  
" She never would have told me what I needed to know. But she'll tell you." Nik said to him  
" What do you need me to find out?" Stefan asked him and i shook my head and sat down  
"The map is useless without the tool to decipher it." Nik stated to Stefan  
"The sword." Stefan said  
" She knows where it is. And you're gonna get her to tell you. You have a chance to save Elena from the very thing that is going to destroy her. You can call it a deal with the devil, if you like. But you know you won't walk away from it." Nik declared and Stefan nodded and left we walked in to the room were Jeremy was drawing  
"Nice lines. Now, if you could just hurry it up a little bit." Nik told him Jeremy got up and handed the sketchpad to Nik and Jermey looked at him  
"I'm done." He said and nik looked at the sketch and then at connor  
" What is this?" he asked  
"It's the tattoo." Jeremy stated Nik turned around and grabbed Jeremy by the throat.  
"I've seen the tattoo, you impertinent punk. There's more to it." Nik said  
"That's all of it. He says every time he kills a vampire it spreads." Jeremy chocked out Nik threw Jeremy back into a chair. He turned and looks at Connor.  
" Nate!" he shouted and nate walked in "Tell the girl to take Jeremy home." He said and then pointed to connor "Keep this one alive at all costs." He said and we left the room and i followed him to the car to the boarding house and i heared Rebekkah talking to Stefan  
" I buried him. Even after everything. I laid him to rest in the place where we were to be married. What kind of hopeless fool does that? Oh, but that's what you wanted to know, isn't it? Because I buried him with his sword." Bekkah said and we walked in to the room  
"I'm sorry, little sister, but you're right." He said and bekkah turned around and face him as i went and stood next to Stefan he pulled out a dagger and white oak ash which i just realise he had and i was shocked "You really are a hopeless fool." He said and dipped the dagger into the ash  
"Niklaus Don't" i said and bekkah tried to run past him but Stefan stopped her  
"Im sorry, Rebekah." He said and she looked hurt and he turned to Klaus  
"Go right ahead. Laugh at the girl who loved too easily. But I would rather have lived my life than yours, Nik. No one will ever sit around a table telling stories about a man who couldn't love. Do it. Look me in the eye and do it, you coward!" she shouted and i had tears streaming down my face and he avoided her eyes  
"Do it!" she shouted and he stabbed her and bekkah body started to desiccate and tears wouldn't stop coming down my face Stefan covered up Rebekah's body, which was lying on the sofa, with a blanket. Klaus came back into the room.  
" I have a plane waiting. I'll get the sword. My hybrids will keep an eye on Connor. You put Rebekah somewhere where no one will find her and make sure Jeremy forgets everything he heard today." Nik told him and he handed Stefan jeremys ring  
"I'll take care of it." Stefan said  
"No one must know about the cure, do you understand? Not Damon. Not Elena. Nobody. If this gets out, it could mean all our deaths. So, if you tell anyone, I'll erase each and every memory from the lot of you…" Nik threatened him  
"I won't say anything." Stefan declared  
"It's just you and me and bell in this, Stefan. Some secrets are stronger than family." He said and he looked at me.

I walked out to the car and just stood outside looking into the sky and nik came out  
"Come on love you can't stay mad at me" he said and i glared at him  
"I can and i will" i said and he sighed  
"Isabella" he said and i walked to the woods "Bella" he said as he followed me "Answer me" he said and i looked at him  
"What?" i asked  
"Come on i didn't do anything wrong." He said and i looked at him  
"You daggered Rebekkah the only other person apart from you i trust she is the only over person i can talk to when i can't talk to you about things" i shouted and speed back to the house and i just sat in the small living room with the fire on and blood.

About an hour later Nik came in and went straight upstairs whenhe came back down and in to the room i was in  
"I'm going to Italy to retreave the sword i'll be back soon" he said and kissed my forehead and left. I stood up and walked down to the coffins and opened bekkahs and tears streaming down my face i opened up the coffin and looked at her  
"I'm so sorry bekkah i wished there was something i could of done." I said and i closed the lid again and went up to bed and slept.

NEXT DAY

I woke up and got dressed (all outfits for all my stories are on my profile). I couldn't be bothered cooking so i got into the car and drove to the grill, before school. I pulled up next to the grill and walked in and found a table and sat walked over and smiled at me  
"Hey Bella." He said and i smiled at him  
"Heyya Matty" i said and he laughed  
"What do you want?" he asked me  
"Sausage sandwich and a bottle of water please." I asked and he nodded  
"I'll make sure no vervain goes into it." He replied and i smiled  
"Thanks matt." And hew walked off.

He came back with my order and placed it down  
"There you go" he said and i smiled at him  
"Thanks... want to sit for abit?" i asked and he smiled and nodded  
"I'd like that." He said and sat down  
"Matt i'm sorry about running you adn Elena of the road." I said and he nodded  
"It's okay i understand why you did" he said and i looked at him  
"You do?" i asked and he nodded  
"Alaric killed the one you love and you didn't want to be on the run for the rest of your life." He said and i nodded at him "I'm not saying i was happy about it but i understand" he said and i smiled i finished eating  
"Do you need a lift to school?" i asked as we exited the Grill and he nodded  
"Yes please Tyler bought me here and i was going to walk." He said and i smiled at him we got in my car "Noce Car." He said to me  
"Thanks." And i began driving  
"Have you heared?" he asked and looked at him  
"Heared what?" i asked  
"We apparently have new students" he told me and i was shocked  
"Hardly anyone new comes here." I said and he nodded  
"i know" and we sat in silence until we got to school.

He thanked me when we pulled up and i got my bag and went to my first lesson History.

END OF DAY

I went back home and Saw Stefan there on the phone and i also saw one of Nik hybrid head on the table  
"What are you doing here?" i asked him and he turned around to look at me  
"came to check on Connor and You." He said and i huffed  
"Tell Nik i don't need a Babysitter" i said and he smirked  
"Tell him yourself" he said and i glared at him  
"I'm not speaking to him" i said and walked into the Kitchen and listen to Klaus and Stefan banter  
"How the hell did Connor escape?" Stefan asked him  
"I blame mind-numbing incompetence, but pointing fingers isn't going to help me. You're going to help me" I heared Nik say  
"Well, he could be anywhere now" Stefan replied  
"Think, Stefan. He took the hybrid's head, which means he wants werewolf toxin" Klaus Replied  
"Which means he plans to stay in Mystic Falls to kill vampires" Stefan said and i heared him walking into the living room  
"Which is a pity. Me being on the other side of the world digging up a dead hunter, you'll have no access to my blood. And therefore the antidote. Nevertheless, his tattoo is our only map to the cure, so your task is quite simple.  
"What about Bella if she get Bite?" he asked and i heared him smirk abot  
"Well she has a vile of my blood. And with Connor you need him, catch him, and above all, keep him alive. He's no good to us dead" Nik replied  
"Damon's been looking everywhere for him. If they cross paths..." Stefan trailed  
"You need to keep Damon in check" Nik replied to him  
"It would be a lot easier if I could just tell him the truth" Stefan argued  
"You trust Damon with the cure? I imagine he prefers Elena the way she is" Klaus argued back  
"Nice try, Klaus, but I trust Damon a hell of a lot more than I trust you" Stean said

Klaus: And I only trust one person-Bell. Which is why my sister is lying daggered in a box. The more who find out about the cure, the more will go after it. Nations have gone to war over less. You mark my words… tell one soul and I will throw the hunter's sword in the Mediterranean and we can end this quest right now. You also need to Watch out For Isabella she has been Moody Am I understood?" Klaus asked  
"Ye" sTefan said and hung up he walked into the kitchen were i was  
"Klaus thinks you need a babysitter" he said smirking he phoe beeped and he said he had to go so he did i started to do my Homework.

I had been doing my work for about 2 hours when my phone rang i looked at the ID and it said Nik i sighed and declined the call and got back to work and it rang again and i declined he rang again 2 more times when on the five i answered

**Bella** Klaus

**What Nik?  
**You can't be still mad at me.  
**Well i can and i Will  
**Come on love i'm coming back to Mystic Falls i got the sword  
**Good for you and now i have to go and finish my Work**  
Okay Bell but i don't want you to stay mad at me  
**Okay whatever I'm still not happy  
**Thats fine I'll be back in the morning  
**Okay See you tomorrow  
**Love you  
**love you too**

And i hung up. I finished my work and got in my Pjs (Nik Shirt and shorts) with some slippers i took of all my makeup and put my hair in a messy bun and i got some popcorn and sat and watched a movie.

NEXT DAY

I woke up with Nik waking me up "Morning Love" he said and i looked at him  
"Why did you wake me up?" i asked and he chuckled  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me i have to go see Tyler" he said and i nodded  
"Fine" i said and got up i speed into our room and got changed i walked back down and saw Nik with a flask of Coffee for me "Thanks" i said and took it we walked to the car and got in he speed to the Lockwood Mansion.

We walked in and saw Hayley wipeing Tylers mouth and sucking her finger and we entered "Well, don't let us interrupt" Nik said to them and Tyler looked at us  
"I didn't know you were here" Tyler said to us  
"Clearly." I Muttered  
"Thought I'd just pop 'round to celebrate Dean's successful retrieval of the vampire hunter. Yet when I arrived, I learned that not only was Dean unsuccessful, but that Elena killed the hunter" Nik said to them  
"Well, maybe if you had let Dean use force on Connor instead of sending him in on a suicide mission..." Hayley fought back  
"Maybe you should mind your business, wolf girl " Nik snapped  
"What do you care if Connor's dead, anyway?" Tyler asked him  
"I have my reasons. They have ceased to matter." he said and he walked into the kitchen and got a drink of bourbon i heared Caroline talking to Tyler and me an dNik walked back in to the Living room  
"Caroline. By the break-up drama unfolding before me, I assume you've met Haley. All right, come on, let's go. Let's leave them alone. Your talents are needed elsewhere" Nik told them and Tyler looked confused  
"For what?" he asked  
"I think you've got more important things to deal with." I said smirking at them i walked out and Nik gave his Hybrid the Keys and we ran to the middle of Mystic falls then began walking as Nik rang Stefan  
"I don't want to talk about it" Stefan said and Nik smirked  
"Well, I can't imagine why, what with you ruining all my plans for a hybrid-filled future" Nik retorted  
" Well, it wouldn't happened if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy" Stefan argued with him and Nik chuckled  
"Life's full of ifs, Stefan. Let's extenuate the positives, shall we? The hunter was one of five. We'll find another. It may take centuries, but we've got nothing but time, right?" Nik asked him  
"You're using your calm voice today. Who's getting killed?" Stefan asked causing me to giggle  
" Not you, if that's what you're worried about. But I am concerned about your beloved. Have the hallucinations started yet? " Nik asked him and he paused for a moment  
"What do you know about that?" Stefan asked him  
"I'll tell you. Where are you?" Nik asked Stefan  
"I'm at her house" he said and Nik was smirking  
"How convenient. So are we" he said as we went up the stairs of her house and he knocked nad Stefan opened the door "You know, this would all be a lot more civilized if we were just invited inside" Nik told him  
" Bad enough I'm out here talking to you. What do you know?" Stean asked  
"I killed the Original five hunters, remember? When one kills a hunter, there's a bit of a consequence " Nik told him still smirking  
"What kind of consequence?" Stefan asked ergently  
"Hunters were spelled by witches to kill vampires. If you prevent one from fulfilling his destiny, then he'll take you down with him " he informed Stefan  
"What do you mean? Connor's dead" I asked him confused  
"I mean, Connor's death won't prevent him from making Elena his final vampire kill." He said to me then looked at Stefan "She'll need to come with us now. I'll lock her up; keep her away from any sharp, wooden objects" Nik told Stefan who shook his head  
" She's not going anywhere with you" Stefan argued with him  
"But if we leave her alone, she'll take her own life before the day is out " Nik informed him  
"She's stronger than that" Stefan said and i huffed and sat on the wall watching them  
"is she? Believe me, it's for her own good" Nik said to him and i looked at them  
"Lets us just take the bloody Doppleganger" i said and Stefan glared at me  
"Nobody is taking her." He fought and we then heared noises i saw Elena running out and Nik caught her and he gestered for me to follower so we ran back to the Mansion where one of the hybrids were stood outside a door he opened it and we walked in well Nik was dragging Elena "Let go of me." She said  
" Certainly." Nik replied and let her go when he was in the room " I apologize for the lack of windows; it's to preserve the art. And of course to prevent you from taking off your daylight ring and burning yourself to death in the sun." Nik informed her and she looked at him like he was mad  
"I'm not gonna kill myself. I would never do that." She said  
" Oh, but you'll want to. I did. Problem is, I'm immortal." He told her  
"You went through this?" she asked him walking abit closer  
"Yes, I did. For fifty-two years, four months, and nine days. I was tormented, in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, never ending torture. It was the only period of my life when I actually felt time." Nik told her  
" So, you knew that this would happen if Connor died? That's why you got involved. Did Stefan know too?" She asked him  
"All he knew was that the hunter had to be kept alive. You should have listened to him when he said he had it covered, love." Nik told her smirking  
"What else does Stefan know?" she asked eagerly  
" Well, that's one of life's little mysteries, isn't it?" he asked and he walked to the door pulling me with him  
"How did you make it stop?" she asked and he turned and looked at her  
"I didn't. Eventually it just stopped. The hallucinations tend to appear in strange forms." He said and knocked on the door and Chris opened the doors "Don't say I didn't warn you." Nik said and we walked out and Chris shut the door  
"So she is staying here until she is crazy and we have to kill her?" i asked and Nik looked at me  
"Hopefully the Next Hunter will kill a vampire and we can then let her go." He said and i nodded  
"Shall we get a drink?" he asked and i shook my head  
"I'm going to check on Rebekkah home." I said and kissed his check  
"Okay love...have fun" he said and i smiled and he smirked at me  
"What is that smirk about?" i asked and he looked at me  
"Before i tell yuo it wasn't me who did this it was Rebekkah." He said and i nodded  
"She sighed you up for Miss Mystic Falls" he said and i was shocked  
"WHAT? WHY?" i asked and he shrugged  
"I don't know" he said then left i huffed and went to bekkah house and made sure it was clean i was there for about an hour when i went home and Nik was back and looked pissed  
"You want to talk?" i asked and he shook his head i smiled and we went up to bed.

Sorry i haven't updated in a while but i have now. I've been busy oing back to school sorry again.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up on the Day of the Pageant i had my dress hung up in a dress bag ready i got on a tracksuit and but my hair in a rough pony tail Nik was downstairs already so i got my makeup bag and dress and walked downstairs i sat on the couch and Nik came in with two mugs of coffee he sat down and i hugged into his side as i drank  
"I seriously going to kill you and bekkah" i said and he chuckled  
"Okay whateber you say love." He said we both finished our drinks so we went in to the car and drove to the lockwood estate were carol was greeting everyone i smiled at her and she hugged me  
"Bella i'm so happy you decided to be in the pagent" she said and i nodded  
"Me too" i replied and walked in she told us to pick any room upstairs so i did i started to do my hair and make up i had done that but i had about an hour left i sat on my phone messaging my friends about what they have been upto when Nik came to the door and told me i had about 15 minuets so i put on my dress and Jewlerry made sure my hair and make up was perfect and walked on to the landing were all the other conteatants Were we stood in order and i heard Carol speaking  
" Welcome to this season's miss Mystic Falls. We are so excited to showcase our most outstanding community leaders in the making" she said and everyone clapped she came up the stairs and i heared Caroline  
"Hi, everyone. I'm Caroline Forbes. As the reigning miss Mystic Falls, it is my honor to introduce this year's miss mystic court! " She said and everyone was clapping and Cheering "We begin the procession with Valerie fell, accompanied by Dylan Clark" she said and the girl in frount decended and everyone clapped "Next we have Amber Wolverton, accompanied by Hector Linsey. And here's Michelle Cunningham.." she said i zoned out until she said my name  
"Now we have Isabella Swan accompanied with Klaus Mikealson" i walked down the stairs and Nik was waiting for me i got to the bottom and my arm went in to Nik  
"Next time i see bekkah she is toast" i whispered and we walked in to the garden and waited for everyone else the music began and we began the dance.

When we finished everyone clapped we were allowed to go whilst they decided who was going to be Miss Mystic and Nik walked to the Hill that was there and he somehow had 2 glasses and a bottle of champagne i laughed when he poped it open and the cork went flying  
"Haveing any look with the Cure?" i asked as he poured us a glass  
"nope" he said handing me a drink  
"Would you ever take it?" i asked him and he gave me a look  
"Now, why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet, hmm?" he asked and i shrugged  
"So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human" i asked him and he looked at me  
"How about you? Life used to be a lot easier. Don't you miss the days of being... "Chair of Forks beautification committee" and the "director of the policemen's yearly raffle in Forks Washington"?" he asked and my mouth was stood open  
"Is that my miss mystic application? Where did you get that?Who found out that information?" i asked and he smirked as i tried to get it of him he stood up  
""When I am chosen, I intend to redefine excellence"... Now, I'm really enjoying your use of "when" here. It's very confident. And above all, I promise to aspire, inspire, and perspire." Obviously, we found a shortage of words ending in 'spire'." He said laughing  
"Yeah. It's very funny. It's hilarious. I didn't Even write that." I said and we laughed and i managed to grab it of him but he managed to get his hands around my waist and crashed his lips to mine we pulled away when we saw Carol calling for us all we walked back to the mansion and stood in line with the others  
" And now the moment you've been waiting for. Caroline, would you do the honors?" Carol asked and Caroline stepped up smiling  
"This year's miss Mystic Falls is... Isabella Swan" she said and i was shocked i looked at her and she smiled at me i walked up to her and she placed the sache and tiara on my head and everyone clapped.

When we were done i walked up to the room i was in and took of the tiara and Nik walked in  
"How the hell does one get Miss Mystic Falls when One doesn't want it?" i asked and he shrugged laughing at me and i got back in to my tracksuit

" I never answered your question, if I'd ever thought about being human. Once. I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me and just hovered there staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun... And I thought, "What a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of death," and how satisfying every day must be that it survived... And that was the only time I thought about being human" he said and i smiled then there was a knock at the door and Caroline came in  
"Hi Caroline." I said and i was confused why she was here  
"Congratulations." She said and i smiled  
"Thank you." I replied smiling at her  
"Matt told me that you are actually nice so i was wondering if we could try be friends?" she asked and i was confused  
"Okay I guess" i replied and she smiled at me  
"Thank you" she said and hugged me and i hugged back  
"How about me and you go shopping when i got changed?" i asked her and she nodded  
"I would like that." She said and i nodded  
"Follow us to the Mansion if you want." I said and she nodded nik picked up my dress for me and we drove to the mansion with Caroline following.

We pulled up to the gate and one of the Hybrids opened the gate from the inside we parked in frount of the car and i got out and caroline walked up to me and i opened the door and lead her to my room  
"I never seen this house properly its Beautiful" she said and i nodded  
"Nik had it built" i said as i opened the doors to my Wardrobe thats more like a mall  
"OMG is this all your clothes?" she asked and i shook my head  
"Follow me" i replied and lead her to a set of stairs and she looked like a child at Xmas  
"This is so Gorg" she said looking aroung  
"Go pick out anything for you to keep." I said and she looked at me  
"For reals?" she asked and i nodded she hugged me and squeled she speed of looking around as i got changed she came back with a pair of boots.

"I think i got lost in here" she said and i laughed "how many phone cases do you have?" she asked  
"Blame Rebekkah she thinks i need a new phone case everyday" i said as we walked out of the wardrobe and downstairs i saw Nik wallet on the table i smirked at Caroline and picked up his wallet i took out his main bank cards and took them out  
"Were not paying a dime its all on Nik" i said and she smiled at me  
"Isn't he going to kill you?" she asked and i shook my head  
"He loves me too much" i said and we walked to the door  
"Nik were going" i called  
"Have fun Beautiful Bell" he said and i smiled as we went to my car  
"Beautiful Bell?" she asked me  
"My name is Beautiful in Italian" she said and nodded we drove to the Mall and shopped to closing. I dropped her back at her and we exchanged Numbers  
"I had fun" i said and she nodded  
"Me to" and she got out and i drove home i was waiting at the traffic light when a Silver Volvo stopped next to me i looked in the Window and Saw Edward and Alice i gasped and they heard me and look at me they were shocked and when the light hit green i speed home the Hybrid opened the gate and i parked up i got out and saw the Volvo coming up to the Gates  
"Mrs Mikealson" the Hybrid i think his name was Joe called  
"Yes?" i asked  
"This People want to come in." He said and i looked at them  
"Please Bella?" Alice asked i shook my head  
"No sorry why what do you want?" i asked them  
"Were sorry about Italy" Alice said  
"But what we said was true we do still love you and what I said in the woods was a lie" Edward said and i shook my head  
"Edward i don't love you anymore get that into your thick skull" i said and walked of and i heared them calling my name i walked in to the house and Nik was painting  
"You ready for bed?" i asked him and he nodded  
"I'll finish this tomorrow" he said and we walked up the stairs i got in my PJs and i laid next to Nik with my head on his chest and i closed my eyes and fell asleep.

NEXT DAY

I woke up to the smell of paint i walked down after getting dressed and putting on my Miss Mystic Falls Tiara and sash for the Charity Event and saw Nik painting then Stefan entered  
"Looks like a giant snowflake. Don't you think bella?" Stefan asked ann i nodded  
"Yep" i said as nik looked at me and i smiled at him  
"I prefer to think of it as an expression of post-modernism. It's my donation to the winter wonderland charity event" he said as one of his Hybrids walked in  
"You said it was urgent?" he asked and Nik nodded  
"Yes. Take this to the mystic grill immediately" Nik instructed him  
" You want me to be a delivery guy?" He asked nik  
" What I want is for you to do whatever I say, without the attitude." Nik said and The hybrid got the painting nad Nik looked at him "Be careful with that. It's still wet" he said and the Hybrid left  
"Abraham Lincoln freed the slaves, you know" Stefan informed us  
"What is the point of my hybrids being sired to me if I can't maximize on the benefits of free labor? What are you doing here? " Nik asked him  
"Elena is sired to Damon" Stefan told us and i laughed  
"I intuited as much" Nik told him and Stefan looked mad  
"Which means I need to find the cure now more than ever, and here you are making post-modern snowflakes" Stefan said to him  
"I've delivered. I retrieved the hunter's sword from Italy, which we'll use to decipher the map hidden in the hunter's mark. You're the one who's supposed to deliver the hunter and his mark" he said whilest cleaning his hands from the paint  
"Well, Jeremy is the hunter, and he has to keep killing vampires to complete his mark, but we can't quite figure out how to keep him from killing us" Stefan tol nik and i just found this highly amusing  
"Sounds like quite the chore, which is why I feel perfectly justified in doing a little charity work" Nik told him smirking  
"Or maybe you're lying about having found the sword" Stefan argued  
" Why would I lie to you, Stefan? We're in this together." He walked out and i followed him he opened up the safe and took out the sword and placed it on the table Nik sat down and i went and sat on the arm of the chair as Stefan picked up the sword "The hilt acts as a cypher which we'll use to decode the marks on Jeremy's tattoo when he's killed enough vampires to complete it. I heard you moved out of your house. Bit of a martyr move, hmm?" Nik asked him  
"I'm not here to bond, Klaus" Stefan said looking at him  
"Oh, on the contrary, I think right now I'm the best friend you've got" Nik told him and Stefan sighed and sat down  
"So Miss Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked me and i glared at him  
"Don't start" i told him and he laughed i threw a candle at his head and he caught it and nik was smirking at me  
"Come on love you are enjoying be Miss Mystic Falls" Nik said and i scowled  
"Why are you being so mean to me?" i asked and he smiled  
"So Klaus how married life?" Stefan asked and i looked at him  
"How you figure that out?" i asked and Stefan looked at me  
"Well your alway wearing two rings around your neck and Klaus has got a wedding ring on" he said and i shrugged "So how is married life?" he asked and i laughed  
"I'm of to get my jacket and you better be ready to go." I told Nik and he nodded i went and got my jacket and walked downstairs and Stefan was gone and Nik was waiting for me we got in the car and drove to the Grill were Carol was i got out and walked up to her and she smiled  
"Bella you look beautiful" she said hugging me  
"Thank you Carol so do you." I said and hugged back and we began to walk  
"Instruct the guests to drop their donations at the gift tree in the grill" She said and i nodded  
"Yes, Carol." I said and she smiled and walked of when she saw tyler i saw nik talking to Caroline and i walked up  
"Hi." I said and hugged her  
"Hey Bella you look Gorg" she said and i smiled  
"Thank you so do you" i replied and smiled at her "i have to go instruct people were to put donation whoo" i said and she laughed and i walked of saying hello and were to put there donations and i had people congratulating me.

It had been about 2 hours and i walked in to the square and saw Hayley saying something to Nik so i walked up as she left and i smiled at him and he smiled back Strefan came up  
"She doesn't like me much. Where have you been all day?" he asked us  
"Here there Everywere" i said and he laughed  
" I've been around" Stefan said  
"I'm not interested in vagaries, Stefan. You've been dodgy and Caroline's been lovely, which I've come to recognize as a tool of distraction. Now do you have something to share with me, or should I compel it out of you?" Nik asked him  
"I broke into your safe to look for the sword" Stefan said and i was shocked he actually said it  
"Why?" Nik asked him  
"Because I don't trust you" Stefan said and i shrugged thats a pretty good reason as nobody trust him  
"I showed you the sword. I explained its value. I've been on your side the entire time. What do you want from me...A secret brotherhood handshake?"Nik asked him nad i tried to hold a laugh in  
"I found the letters. You have a few pen pals over the centuries?" Stefan asked holding up letters  
"Well, is keeping my victims' letters really so different from writing their names on a wall, like you did, ripper? Loneliness, Stefan. That's why you and I memorialize our dead. There's the briefest of moments before we kill where we literally hold their life in our hands, and then we rip it away, and we're left with nothing. So gathering other people's letters or writing their names on a wall... It's a reminder... That in the end we're left infinitely and utterly alone" Nik said and i entwind our finders and Stefan left  
"Come on love i got infaithful Hybrids" Nik said as we walked to find Adrian we found him and nik dragged him in to the woods and in the clearing was 11 Hybrids we stood there and heared i think her name was Kim  
"Where the hell is the witch Adrian should be here any minute" she said and turned aroung and saw Adrian and me i smirked as nik put his hand in to his back  
"Kim" Adrian said as Nik ripped out his heart  
"No! " she screamed and lunged at Nik i jumped in to the tree as some of the Hybrids chased me i ran back to the clearing and Nik killed the ones chasing me and when they were all dead we went after Kim  
"Where is Tyler Lockwood?" he asked and she stayed quiet "You'd do well to answer me, love. Where is he?!" he demanded  
"I don't know" she said with tears streaming down her face  
"Wrong answer" he said and Killed her he had blood all over him and i walked up to him and put my hands on his face  
"So My Hybrids can Break the sire Bond" he said and a single tear streamed down his face i wrapped my hands around his waist and hugged him and he hugged me we walked out and he dropped me at home to get changed as it was dark and i was a mess i kissed him and he told me he had something to do so i left him to do what he needed to. I walked in to the house and got in my night gown Nik came in 30 minuets later and still covered in blood so we went upstairs and he got in the shower i laid in bed and waited for him he layed down next to me and just held me close not letting me go and we fell asleep like this just in each others arms.

NEXT DAY

I woke up and Nik was still in bed and my phone was ringing i looked at the ID and i smiled when it flashed REBEKAH i answered  
"Rebekkah?" i asked and i heared a laugh  
"Hello Miss Mystic Falls" she said and i laughed  
"Please don't call me that." I said and she sighed  
"Fine, only if you help me." She said and i nodded forgetting she couldn't see me  
"Okay" i said  
"Come to the School Libary your helping me in an integration" she said  
"Okay i'll be there in 15" i said and hung up.

I got out a bed and got dressed i left nik a note saying i was going out and i drove to the school i walked to the libary and saw Caroline, Elena and April sat there and when they saw me caroline smiled at me and waved at me  
"Hey Bella" she said and i smiled  
"Hi... Rebekkah?" i asked and they nodded and then the libary door opened and Rebekkah came in and i smiled i saw Elena stand up  
"Stefan"Elena said  
"Did I say you could move? Bella." She said and Elena sat back down and Stefan followed and hugged me and i hugged back  
"Ive missed you so much" i said and she smiled  
"Hom is being Miss Mystic Falls treating ya?" she asked and i laughed and i heared somebody clear there throat "Okay. Class is in session. You've all been compelled. You know the rules. Answer my questions honestly, no disobedience, no one leaves. April, my sweet, take notes. This is how you get answers in this town. Let's start with a little quiz. In the year 1114, my brother learned... thanks to yours truly... About a brotherhood of vampire hunters with tattoos that grew with each kill. And these tattoos reveal what? Elena?" she asked her and Elena didn't look happy  
" A map" she sighed  
" Which led to, Caroline?"  
"A cure for vampirism" she replied and i sat on the libary computer desk watching  
"Perfect. We're all caught up. Stefan Salvatore, the last time we saw each other, you had a vampire hunter, but in order to decode the map, you needed the location of the hunter's sword, which you got out of me using some very dirty tricks assuming you found the sword, you must have found the cure, and yet you're all still vampires, which means something went wrong" she said and stopped talking and looked at April who was writing  
"What are you doing?" i asked her and she looked at me  
"Rebekkah asked me to take notes" she said and i shook my head  
"I wasn't being literal, darling. But now that you mention it, a flow chart would be nice, which means index cards and push pins. Go fetch" she said and April left

" You're wasting your time. We don't know anything" Stefan said

" So you just gave up? I thought you'd do anything to save Elena, even if it meant taking the cure yourself so you could grow old and die with her" she said and Elena looked confused

"Why do you look so surprised? I'm missing something. What is it?" Rebekkah demanded

"They broke up, okay? Now let us go." Caroline said

"Broke up?" i said laughing and Elena glared at me and i stopped laughing-sort of-

"Wait. I'm confused. I thought Elena was your epic love, Happened?" bekkah asked and nobody said anything "I asked you what happened, and you have to tell me" bekkah told them and Stefan was hesitant

"She slept with Damon" he said and i was shocked

"You slept with Damon?" i asked trying not to laugh "Oh my God" i said and Elena was glaring at me

"It's better than sleeping with Klaus" she said and i shrugged "He just going to be using you" she said and i glared at her and smirked 

"Newsflash Hunny. Me and Nik are Married" i said and she looked gobsmacked and i smirked

"Okay calm down let me get this straight. So, vampire Elena is a trollop who likes bad boys, which explains why Stefan reeks of alcohol. But what it doesn't explain is why sweet, loving, innocent Elena could be so heartless towards Stefan. How could she hurt you like that? Answer, please" Rebekkah said

"She didn't know it at the time, but she was sired to Damon" Stefan replied looking glum

"A sire bond. Fascinating. And what do you think about that, Elena?" Rebekkah asked and i was just enjoying this show

"I think you're sad and bored and in desperate need of a hobby" she said and i was shocked

"You're hiding something. 'Fess up" i said and bekkah looked at me and then Rebekkah

"I didn't sleep with Damon because of the sire bond. I slept with Damon because I'm in love with him" she said and i smiled

"This just keeps getting better and better" i said smiling

"What does any of this have to do with the stupid cure?" Caroline asked

"You're right. We got off the point. Stefan, how do I find the cure? Unless you'd rather talk about Damon and Elena all day" Rebekkah asked him

" There's a Professor. He knows where the cure is" he replied

"Thank you. And, uh, where do I find this Professor?" She asked him

"Whitmore College" he said and bekkah nodded and walked out a minuet and came back smiling.I sat with bekkah and we were talking about all sorts when the door and Kol head poped through and i smiled at him  
"Sister…" he said and then saw me and smirked "Miss Mystic Falls" he said and he smiled and i shock my head and then he saw Caroline, Elena and Stefan "You're even worse than Klaus" he said to us and i shrugged  
"Kol. Finally. Did you bring me what I asked for?" she asked and Kol pushed a man in"You must be Shane" bekkah said

She pushed him out of the libary down the hall and i was walking with kol who was smirking at me we walked in to a broom closet  
"Kol… And Rebekah Mikaelson, two members of the original vampire family. This is such a trip. But i don't know you" he said looking at me  
"Bella Swan-Mikealson" i said smirking Rebekkah looked at him and compelled him  
"Where's the cure?" she asked him  
"Compulsion won't work. It's a little trick I picked up in Tibet " he said and i scowled  
"Right. Well, we'll just have to do this the old-fashioned way. Beat him until he tells you where to find it " she said to kol and i patted him on the back and left with her back to the libary and we sat down at the table  
" Still glued to your seats? Ooh, it's thick with tension in here. Let's spice things up a bit. Elena, truth or dare?" she said and i looked at her  
"Bekkah we don't have time for games" i said and Stefan had the same thought of me on that  
"We're done playing your stupid games, Rebekah" he told her  
" Truth or dare, Elena? You're compelled. Answer" she said and Elena sighed  
"Dare" she said  
" I dare you to tell Stefan the truth about Damon" she said smirking  
" Seriously?" i asked her and she shrugged  
"Being with Damon makes me happy" she said and i shook my heas  
"Makes you happy? Clowns make you happy, Elena. Dig a little deeper" she said  
"When I'm with him... It feels unpredictable, like... Like I'm free" she said and i nodded  
" And how do you feel when you're with Stefan?" i asked and Stefan looked at me and  
"Stop!" he said and bekkah smirked  
"She can't. She's compelled answer bells Question" she said  
"Lately, I feel like I'm a project, like I'm a problem that needs to be fixed. I think I make him sad, and I can't be with someone like that because... When he looks at me, all he sees is a broken toy" she said  
"Do you still love Stefan?" bekkah asked  
"Yes" Elena replied  
" Are you still in love with Stefan?" I asked and she shook her head  
"No" she replied rather blunt  
"Stefan, Did that hurt, having someone you love drive a dagger through your heart?" Rebekkah asked him  
"Go to hell" he told her  
"Did... that... hurt?" she demanded standing up  
"Yes" Stefan said looking down  
" Welcome to the last 900 years of my life " she said and then Tyler  
" Ah, good, you're here. It was just getting depressing" she said and i laughed  
" What the hell is going on?" Tyler asked  
"Listen to the rules carefully. Stay in the building. No vamp-running in the hallways" Bekkah said and i was confused  
"Vamp-running from what?" Caroline asked her  
"Turn" she said to Tyler  
"What?!" Elena asked  
"But he can't. He'll lose control" Caroline said  
"That's the whole point. I've exhausted all your knowledge. Now I have the Professor to help me find the cure, you're just competition. Whoever finds it first gets to decide what to do with it: Use it, share it, destroy it, save it... I want that to be me" Rebekkah said and i shook my head  
"But if I turn, I'll kill them" he said and she nodded  
"Yes, you will. Turn" she said  
"Rebekkah this is to far" i said and she looked at me and shrugged and left the libary and i followed her to the broom closet and we watched kol dunk shanes head "were is the cure" Kol asked and dunked him again  
" You're human. Why do you want it anyway?" Rebekkah asked  
"That's the beauty of this. You can have it. I just want Silas" he said and i was confused  
"No! What do you know about Silas?" Kol asked  
" He's the world's first immortal being, who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure and I want to free him" he said and kol rushed him to the water and dunked him again and Rebekkah stops him from killing shane  
"Stop! He's of no use dead" she said and Kol got him out  
"Did you not hear what he said? Silas will kill us all, sister " he said and Rebekkah sighed  
"Silas does not exist. He is a fairy tale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables" she said  
"Who is Silas" i asked them  
" Silas is very real. I know where he's buried, and soon I'll have the spell that wakes him" he said and kol was confused  
" Wait a second. You're lying. You can't get to him without his..." he said and trailed of as Shane intervined  
"Tombstone? Dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know. I've done it. Those massacres are a pain to engineer" he said and Rebekkah had a look of realasistion on her face  
"You're the one who got the council blown up" she said and i clicked  
"And Nik Hybrids he slaughtered 12 of his own hybrids because they broke the sire bond they shouldn't be able to" i said and was shocked and Shane nodded  
" It was a noble sacrifice... And temporary because once I raise Silas... Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul... Who died on his behalf" he said and Kol killed him  
"No!" Kol shouted and Shane was dead "You should be thanking me" kol said to us  
"You killed my only chance at finding the cure" Rebekkah argued with him  
"Silas on the loose would be hell on earth. And frankly, sister... I don't think you could handle it" she said and got out the White oat stake  
"How did you get that?" she asked and he smirked  
"Way too easily" he replied smirking and Rebekkah shook her head and left i stood there  
"Okay..." i said and kol smiled at me  
"Miss you to Miss Mys..." he began  
"You dare carry that on i will drive that stake through you myself." I said and he laughed  
"How being married to my brother?" he asked and i shrugged  
"No different to when i was dating him" i said and my phone rang as we exited the broom closet  
"speak of the devil and he shall call" i said and answered the phone  
"Hello Nik" i said  
"How you been love?" he asked  
"Helping Rebekkah" i said and he paused  
"Rebekkah?" he asked  
"Yep she been undaggered. Oh and Guess who decided to join the party" i said  
"Who?" nik asked  
"Your baby Brothere Kol" i said and Nik sighed  
"Hello Brother" Kol said  
"Kol, How have you been?" Nik asked  
" are you doing Nik?" He asked  
"Trying to Complete young Jeremy Gilberts Mark. Now i must be of. Bye Love." Nik said  
"Bye Nik" and I hung up and Kol was all of a sudden gone i was bored so i went home and slept. 


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning i woke up with bekkah on the floor of mine and Nik room on an air mattress i rolled out of bed and went and got showered and did my hair make up and teeth. When i walked back in to the room bekkah was up doing her hair and two steaming hot mugs of Coffee were on the vanity table i picked out an outfit and drank my coffee  
"What are we doing tonight?" i asked her  
"Going to see if Stefan has found anything so we will be reading his Diary...Again" she replied and i laughed "you look very sophisticated" she continued and i shrugged  
"Just got out something random." I said and she laughed i walked downstairs and got a Breakfast bar and i got bekkah one as she walked down the stairs i threw it at her and she caught it we walked out to her car and she started the engine and headed to the Boarding house.

We got out of the car and walked into the boarding house i heard a shower going and bekkah walked upstairs and into Stefan room bekkah walked to his desk and picked up his diary smirking at me we plopped on his bed and began to read it when i heard the bathroom door open Stefan walked straight passed us then stopped in his position and then turned and looked at us  
" Ahem. I know you were, uh, daggered for a little while, but, uh, knocking is still a thing" he said and i smirked at him  
"So is writing in your diary apparently. I'm just checking for doubts. You can never be too cautious when it comes to love. One minute, you're begging me to compel Elena from your mind, and the next, I'm up coffin creek with a dagger in my back" Rebekkah told him flicking through the pages  
"Right. Well, you can read it all you want. I'm done with her" he declared as he put on his T-Shirt  
"Until we find the cure, right? Hey. I'm talking to you " Bekkah demanded  
" Oh, I know you are. I'm ignoring you" he replied smirking and Bekkah got up put th book on the bed and walked towards him  
"Look. We're at a bit of a disadvantage in this whole race for the cure. Team Klaus has Jeremy the hunter; team Shane has Bonnie the witch" bekkah informed him  
"If you're here to remind me of our last place status, I'm very well aware" Stefan stated  
"Actually we have a plan." I said still flicking through the pages  
" The cure is buried with Silas, that ancient evil guy my brother Kol is afraid of. Shane was so eager to prove his existence that he gave away that he has one of the keys to resurrecting him, his headstone" bekkah finished  
"I see. You want to steal it" Stefan stated and i nodded smirking  
"Yes. And then team Shane will have to join team Rebekah, and team Klaus will be left out in the cold where he belongs" Bekkah declared smirking at him and Stefan looked at me  
"What about Bella..." he began gestering towards me "...isn't she on team Klaus?" he asked and i then stood up and walked to him  
"I'm on as you two like to say 'Team Rebekkah' to get the curie will win both ways... Nik doesn't get the cure for good knows what reason and if Bekkah gets it she can get what she wants and then your Brother and the rest of the Scooby Gang cannot shove it down Nik throat." I replied and Stefan nodded Smiling.  
"Okay... I'm in" he said and i smiled  
"Were to first?" i asked them  
"Whitmore College" Bekkah said and i nodded as we walked outside and got into bekkah car me infrount and Stefan in the back, Bekkah speed to the College and when we got there we walked to Shane office and started to look around for like 10 minuets scattering boxes around looking for the tombstone when Stefan spoke  
"Well... Headstone's not here" he said closing a filing draw  
"Don't ripper out on us. We'll find it. Oh, you're all bottled up. You need a release. Maybe we can find you a voodoo doll or something" she said and was looking through his draws i was looking in cupboards  
"Ah. This should do the trick. Exactly what you need." she said bring out a jar of herbs and walked over to him waving them about "The Professor's stash of herbs" she said and i smirked  
"Not interested" Stefan said closing another Draw  
"What happened to you? You were so much fun in the twenties" she asked  
"I was a psychotic killer with no emotions in the 1920s" he said turning around to look at her and i laughed  
"You were like that what 2-3 months ago" i said and he glared at me  
"You may have been a killer, but you were far from emotionless, Stefan. You had a blast. I know you remember. The jazz, the booze, our little table at Gloria's. Don't make me compel it out of you" Bekkah said and i was smiling  
"Lovers Quarrel" i said still looking they didn't pay any attention to me  
"All right. Um... I guess we had a little bit of fun" he admitted and i clapped  
"Weell done for admitting it" i said and he threw something at me as i ducked laughing  
" you. So now that we've established that fun is, in fact, possible, maybe you'd like to start having some. Don't worry about the Professor. He won't be back any time soon. I made sure of that" she said as he took the herbs and i was smirking at them both.

We were still in the office and bekkah was using the herbs and made them into cigs she offered me one so i took it and Stefan was looking around  
"So much random crap in here" he said and i laughed  
" Crap, maybe. Random, no. Looks like Shane has a bit of an afterlife fetish. Hopi prayer feathers, the Han dynasty soul vase, and that is a Polynesian sacrificial knife" i said picking up a knife and he took it from me  
"Brutal way to die, but at least you appease the gods" bekkah finished  
"Since when did you two become such an artifact expert?" he asked and i shrugged  
"I enjoy other cultures, Stefan. I know that might be hard for you to understand considering you dated a child who only thinks about herself. Still a sensitive subject, I see. Do you know why I wouldn't compel Elena from your memory?" bekkah asked him  
"Because you wanted me to suffer?" he asked her  
"I did. It's the only way you'll learn. It took me a thousand years and hundreds of betrayals to realize that love, caring ruins you" Rebekkah told him  
"That's awfully bleak" i informed her  
"Quite the opposite. It's liberating actually. You know why we had so much fun in the twenties, Stefan? Because we didn't care. We just did what felt good... drinking, feeding, sex" she said smirking  
"The sex wasn't good because we didn't care. It was good because you're crazy. Crazy sex is always good" he said and i couldn't holding my laugh  
"You were hardly the model of sanity. Stop... Caring" bekkah said then i heared somebody coming in i hide up on the barriors on the roof the man looked around and lingered on a spot and walked to it and bought out a headstone ad bekkah came out of her spot and smirked "Good. You found it. Question is who are you?" she asked him as i came up behind her as she tied up the man and started to tourter him

"All you have to do to make it stop is tell me who sent you. You're full of vervain, so I know you haven't been compelled" she stated  
"Or maybe somebody compelled him before he ingested it" i said crossing my legs sitting on the desk  
"He was after the headstone. We need to know who sent him" Bekkah argued i put up my hands in serender  
"Ok. Fine. So we take him home, wait till the vervain is out of his system, and then compel him and get whatever information we want" Stefan argued back  
"That's not a bad idea" she said as the man started coughing blood  
"did he..." i said and Stefan nodded  
"Yes,He just bit off his own tongue" Stefan said and i was job smacked  
"So he does know something" Bekkah said and then the man died  
"I guess he was compelled" i said adn bekkah nodded  
"Was it my bastard brother or yours?" she asked Stefan  
"Maybe it's option number 3. There's another team in the race" Stefan stated and i nodded.

We stood there looking at the body. Just watching a phone rang and i looked at Stefan he got out his phone and Bekkah took it of him and answered it  
"Hello, Elena" she said smirking and i sat and listened to Elena speaking  
"What did you do to Stefan?" she asked frantically and i snorted  
"Rescued him from his old, dull life, but it keeps calling. Stefan's not in the mood to talk right now" she answered and winked and i shock my head  
"Then he can listen. I know might not care about me right now, Stefan, but Kol compelled Damon to kill Jeremy. They're somewhere in the tunnels, and I... it's one giant maze down here, and I can't find them, so if you still care about the cure or about Jeremy, then maybe you can come help" she said and we stayed silent i looked at Stefan "Okay" Elena said and hung up on us and i looked at Stefan  
"That is an interesting predicament for all of us" i said and he nodded.

Bekkah dropped me of at the Mansion and i went up and got changed i then heared somebody downstairs i walked down and saw Rebekkah with a dagger to Kol back and i was shocked "Going somewhere? I would if I were you. If Damon kills the hunter, Nik will not be pleased" Bekkah informed him  
"I told Nik I wouldn't touch the kid. I didn't" Kol said glancing at her i just walked straight passed them but listened in  
"Oh. Well, that was clever. I'm sure he'll really appreciate it" Bekkah replied sarcastically i got a glass of water  
"You'd really dagger him?" i asked walking back in nad she looked at me and nodded  
"If I do, Damon's compulsion ends and this is all over" she replied  
"And then you're no better than Niklaus. Daggering siblings when you disagree with them... look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face he's so disgusted by our bickering. This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet. Just imagine what would happen if it is" Kol replied and got out the white oak and placed it over her heart  
" This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure. Kol! I won't let you raise Silas" bekkah said looking at the White oak stake  
"Enough of this foolishness. Put it down, Kol" Nik said walking in and Kol left  
"He was going to kill me" Rebekkah said and Nik looked at her  
"Well, then, I think you need a lesson in how to properly dagger a sibling" He replied nad she glared at him  
"Burn in hell" she said and stormed of and i looked at nik  
"That was uncalled for" i said and he shrugged smirking  
"She does need a lesson in it though" he said walking of  
"Were are you going?" i asked him and he looked at me  
"To get my Hunter as kol want to kill him" he said looking over his shoulder and left i felt agitated and the closest thing to me was a vase so i threw it at the wall and went upstairs and had a nice long bubble bath.

I feel asleep in the bath and then the next thing i hear is the bedroom door opening i got out and put on my robe and wrapped my hair up in a towel and walked into the bedroom and saw nik  
"So where is your hunter?" i asked him walking in  
"He is being stubborn like all the Gilberts." He said getting out of his clothes as it was getting late i got into a night gown and plated my hair and layed in bed i felt the mattress shift next to me and Nik wrapped his arms around my waist and i fell asleep.

I woke up to hear the shower running and i got out of bed  
"Nik?" i called  
"In the shower, love." He said  
"okay" i replied picking out an outfit i did my hair and Make up and got dressed. Nik walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist  
"Morning" i said  
"Morning" he replied i walked out and got a cup of coffee "Do you want to come to Rebekkahs with me?" Nik asked walking down the stairs  
"Okay, ye it'll be fun" i said drinking my coffee.

We were at Rebekahs' and walked to the door and was about to open it when the door opened and Stefan was at the door and i smirked when he looked like a deer caught in headlights  
"Leaving so soon?" Nik asked him and i heared shuffling upstairs and bekkah came down in a robe  
"I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some kind of creeping Tom" Bekkah said walking down the stairs and i smiled at her  
"Well, I apologize for breaking up this sordid little tryst, but I do have some urgent business. Or have you forgotten that our paranoid brother Kol is running around with a white oak stake and homicide on the brain?" Nik said walking in to the house and i followed in  
"He tried to kill me last night. I didn't forget" Bekkah informed him  
"Yes. Well, unfortunately, he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers" Nik said to her  
"Oh, poor Nik. However will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us" Bekkah said and i held a laugh bekkah glanced at me smirking  
"Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him off the edge. We need to put him down before he does any more damage. Now, I know you have the last dagger, and I know you have some white ash, so hand it over" Nik demanded  
"Hmm. And leave myself unprotected? You can file that request under "no chance in hell." Be gone by the time I've showered. Lurkers aren't welcome here" she said and walked to the bathroom i just remembered Stefan standing there and i looked at him and he looked akward  
"I need that dagger, Stefan. Talk some sense into her." Nik demanded to Stefan  
"Why don't you talk some sense into her? I'm headed home to play prison guard to Damon. He's on lockdown ever since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night" Stefan replied i went and got a glass of Vodka and watch them Banter  
"You see? That's my point exactly. If you let Kol run free, then Jeremy won't live to see his junior prom, and we can kiss our map to the cure good-bye. But if you help me dagger Kol, Damon will be uncompelled, Jeremy will live, and we'll all be on our merry way to a human Elena" Nik informed him and we left  
"Bell come on" he said as he left and i glared at him  
"He is gonna die soon" i said to Stefan who laughed  
"Like you could kill the big bad original Hybrid" he replied  
"Don't laugh he is so pissing me off at the moment i really really really want to kill him" i said and left and got in the car and Nik speed to the boarding house.

We walked in and damon was in the cell chained up just wakeing up he stood up and saw us  
"Hello mate" Nik said  
"Hey Damon" i said and smiled  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he said  
"babysitting" i informed in and heard Stefan over the phone  
"Give him a vial of blood every couple of hours so he doesn't desiccate. If he gets too much strength back or if he just annoys you, bleed him out again" Stefan informed us  
" Silent treatment uh? He's still pissed at me for sleeping with Elena" Damon asked and  
" Are you sure about that? Because I caught him trying to sneak out of Rebekah's bed this morning, which would suggest to me that he's moved on!" Nik replied to Damon  
" Well, well. Looks like my brother ripped out a page of my revenge sex handbook" Damon replied and i laughed  
" Well, why don't you two enjoy your little, uh, villain bonding time? I'll let you know when I get the dagger from Rebekah" Stefan replied hanging up  
"You know, none of this would be an issue if you'd have just done your job properly. I was perfectly willing to let you train Jeremy" Nik told Damon  
"No, you weren't. Are you kidding? You got there on day two. Do you know how hard it is to get these X-Box brains to focus?" Damon asked and i laughed shakeing my head i got a blood bag out of my bag and sat on a boulder and drank it  
" And then when I turned a room full of barflies into vampires for him to slaughter, you let Kol kill them" Nik replied  
"Same old Kol." I muttered and the other two ignored me "Rude" i muttered again  
"Your brother problem, not mine, buddy" Damon said to Nik  
"And whose bright idea was it to saddle Jeremy with a conscience, hmm?" Nik asked him  
"Well, we couldn't have him trying to stake Elena in her sleep, now, could we?" Damon asked us "Ah, yes, for the love of Elena. How is it that she manages to overlook every horrific thing you've ever done? Is it willful ignorance or perhaps something more pathological?" Nik replied with a question  
" Some people are just more capable of forgiveness than others. Bet you score about a negative 500 in that realm" Damon replied smirking  
"Come on. There must be a secret. It can't just be the sire bond. What is it? Compulsion? Manipulation? What is it you say to her?" Nik asked him i leaned forward wanting to hear his reply cause i heared Damons and he looked at nik smirking again  
"I think this has something to do with a certain blond vampire. I think you murdered Carol Lockwood, and I think you're worried that Bella never going to forgive you" Damon replied  
"You've done worse" Nik replied  
" Debatable. See, I don't mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick" Damon replied to his respons  
" Debatable" Nik answered  
"If you're gonna be bad, be bad with purpose. Otherwise you're just not worth forgiving" Damon replied.

We were still in the Cell with Damon and They were still talking and i was bored  
" Your brother's lack of communication is infuriating" Nik said hanging up his phone  
" It's one of his trademarks, like his brooding and his hair" I replied smirking and Damon nodded  
"I agree with Bella there."Damon told him and winked at me and i laughed and Nik growled and glared at him  
"I don't understand what's taking so long. I mean, how hard is it to steal a dagger?" Nik asked "From the vampire who's been stabbed by it as many times as your sister, I'd say difficult" Damon said and i walked up stairs bored and put on the TV.

2 hours later my phone rang and it said Bekkah i answered it and bekkah was in tears  
"H-H-He's D-D-Dead" she stuttered sobbing  
"Bekkah calm down who dead?" i asked her  
"K-k-kol" she said and i was stunned  
"Ill coming over" i informed her  
"O-o-okay" she said and i hung up  
"Nik im going to see bekkah" i shouted  
"Okay." He called and i ran threw the woods and smelled animale blood and only one family-apart from Stefan- who drank animale blood...the cullens.

I carried on running when i heared a twig snap i looked behind me and the cullens were stood there  
"BELLA." Alice shouted and i huffed  
"Alice..i have some where to be" i said and she wouldn't take it  
"Come on lets catch up." She said and grabbed my arm. I snatched my arm away  
"Alice i need to go NOW" i said and she pouted  
"I need to go see Bekkah" i said and she frowned  
"Love, come on lets go talk." Edward said and i Glarred  
"yep, come on like old times." Alice said  
"I said NO!" i shouted and attacked her as the others tried to get me of her i teared her head of and Jasper growled at me and he tried to Bite me but i kicked him away and ripped his head off.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE" i said and ran to bekkah i walked straight in and she was layed on the couch with a blanket crying i walked in and kneeled next to the couch  
"Bekkah?" i asked her and she looked at me and i hugged her  
"Im so sorry" i said and she sat up and i sat next to her and hugged her.

She fell asleep i rang Matt and asked him to bring Ice Cream over for use and he did. A knock at the door and answered it  
"Thanks Matt." I said and i gave him the money  
"No problem." He replied and left i walked back in and got two spoons and woke bekkah up  
"Ice-Cream?" i asked and she gave me a small smile and nodded i gave her a ice cream tub and a spoon and we sat and watched a movie she layed on my shoulder and we fel asleep on the couch.

**So Alice and Jasper are Dead what did you think please Comment.**

Read more at: . ?f=18&amp;t=6315


	18. Chapter 18

Me and bekkah woke up and bekkah got a message which got her up and getting dressed fast. She leant me some clothes and i got ready "Whats happening?" i asked  
"I'm getting the cure." She said and we rushed of and meet Stefan and Everyone else at a beach were they had boats ready  
"Hello." I said smiling at Stefan and Stefan smiled back we sat down and speed of to a deserted island.

When we got there Stefan was tying a knot and i was doing what i could to help him and bekkah was stood glaring at Elena which i found funny as Elena waked past us  
"Not really helping" i said looking at her and she didn't look at me  
"You're perfectly capable of tying a knot wit the help of Stefan" she said and i shook my head  
"Your giving Elena the evil eye… it's not really helping" Stefan told her and she shrugged  
"She killed my brother and tried to get you to put a dagger in my back. She's lucky all she's getting is the evil eye" Rebekkah replied and Elena stopped in her track  
"You know I can hear you, right?" Elena asked and  
" Rebekah: You know I don't care, right?" she asked and i smirked Stefan shook his head at me and mouthed 'Dont Encourage her' he said and i shrugged and mouthed back 'you want to laugh to' i replied and he smirked at me shrugging 'I knew it' i mouthed and then i heared the woosh of Vamp spped and noticed she rushed at bekkah with the white oak but bekkah stopped her  
" Go ahead. Try and kill me. But then you'd have to face your real problems… like the fact that Stefan invited me here himself. I guess he likes me again" she said smirking pushed Elena down and walked of Stefan stood up and held out his hand for me  
"Thanks" i said and followed bekkah "You okay?" i asked and she nodded  
"I want to kill that bitch" she said and i nodded  
"So do i" i said and i hugged her and we walked on Stefan and Elena followed we meet with Damon, Bonnie, Jermey and Shane he was looking at his phone  
"Satellite phone lost its signal" Shane said  
" That's a good sign?" i asked him and he nodded  
"Is anyone else a little creeped out?" Elena asked  
"So, then leave. Out of everyone, your presence is the least necessary" Rebekkah told her and i nudged her as we walked  
"Please don't start" i said  
" I'm merely stating the facts. Jeremy has the spell on his body. Bonnie's the witch that unseals the cure. Shane is the human compass. You, Stefan and I have the tombstone, which does God knows what. And Elena has no point" she said and i shrugged nodding  
"What about me?" Damon asked and i smirked at him and he turned and looked at me  
"You have a nice behind" i said and i winked at him and he smirked at me and bekkah nodded Elena didn't look happy about my answer but Stefan looked like he was trying not to laugh  
"You have a nice arse to." He replied and i laughed  
"Don't let Nik catch you saying things like that" Bekkah said smirking and i shrugged and we carried on walking in silence.

It was getting dark and Shane was telling us stories"Centuries after Qetsiyah died, there were these miners who were excavating a well on the island. Suddenly went mad. Bled themselves dry. No apparent reason. So, the legend spread that these miners, in exchange for a drop of their blood, saw visions of their lost loved ones in the well they were digging. The word traveled and explorers sought out the well to see if the legend was true" Shane said  
"So, the well was magic?"Bonnie asked  
"Yeah. Some people believe the voices of lost souls were just a wind vortex whipping through caves. And visions were caused by inhaling the island's poisonous plant's life" Shane replied to her  
" And what do you believe?" Elena asked him  
"I believe in magic. My wife and my son died within months of each other. And so...I decided to try the well out for myself. I offered up my blood and waited" he said and explained a story i didn't pay any interest to him  
"I saw my wife. I saw her eyes. Her smile. My blood let me see her again" Shane said when i tuned back in  
Yeah, got it. Don't eat the poisonous flowers" Damon said and we kept going  
" Wait. Stop. Stop! Stop. Is everybody paying attention?" he said and we all stopped He showed us a trap "Our first lesson in survival. Stay together. Keep your eyes open" he said and we carried on walking.

We got to a cabin and walked in  
"What is this place?" Stefan asked  
" According to island lore, a group of college kids came here for spring break. A few weeks later, they were all found dead, completely drained of blood" shane said and bekkah smirked at me  
"Well, tragic for them, brilliant for us. Who sleeps where?" she asked nobody in particually  
"Well, that's lovely. There's a mystery man with a hatchet lurking in the woods and we're just gonna camp?" Damon asked  
"We're safer here than we are hiking in the dark" Shane said  
" Let's just keep going. You know? Get the cure. Get in, get out. Where is it?" I asked wanting to get in my warm comfy bed  
"How stupid do you think I am?" Shane asked and i stood thinking a moment and bekkah snickered  
"Stupid enough to raise an immortal witch, so I'd say...incredibly" Damon said smiling at him  
"Yeah, I'm shocked you even want the cure, considering you've got the most to lose once Elena's human" Shane said and we walked of and Damon was stood there

Stefan and i were sitting by a fire, the headstone was with us and bekkah came and sat with us  
"Well, 8 of us and no one thought to bring s'mores. What are you doing with that?" she asked and i shrugged and i pulled out a blood bag and she snatched it and i got another  
" We're a day away from finding the cure. Not letting it out of my sight" Stefan said and we heared a noise bekkah grabbed Stefan arm  
"Do you hear that? I swear this place is haunted" she said and Stefan looked down at his arm  
" Um...you're crushing my arm" he said and i smirked  
"Ok. You got me. I'm a scaredy cat" she said and Stefan was smirking as well  
"You do realize you're an original vampire, right?" he asked and bekkah nodded  
"Which is precisely why you should stop teasing me. I'm very powerful. What are you gonna do when Elena becomes human and comes running back to you? You said that you'd take the cure to be with her. You'd have children and grow old. Is it still true?" she asked him and he shrugged  
"Why do you want to take it? Aren't you the perfect vampire?" Stefan asked her  
"Isn't it obvious? It's all an act, Stefan. Being a vampire is miserable. I would give anything to be human. Normal" she tol him  
"If I take the cure... It wouldn't be for her. It'd be for me" she told us

***

We had gone to sleep and when we woke up Jeremy had gone missing so we were out in th woods searching for him  
"Jeremy?! Jeremy?!" Elena shouted and i wanted to hit her on the back of the head  
"Why don't you yell louder?" Bekkah asked  
"Maybe we haven't drawn enough attention to ourselves already" I said to her  
"I'm sorry, and how are you helping?" She asked us and bekkah smiled"  
"I'm stronger than you and faster than you and I'm quite certain I can charm the islanders a lot easier than you. And Bella was change directly by the Original Hybrid." Bekkah said  
"Not disagreeing on the easy part" Elena replied  
" All right, we get it. You two hate her. Can we just keep going, please?" Stefan asked and i nodded  
"Fine" i said  
"I tried being her friend, but somehow, I ended up with a dagger in my back because I'm the evil one" Rebekkah asked  
"Technically, you didn't achieve evil status until you killed me" she said and tripped on a big piece of wood with a nail in and Rebekkah caught her  
" Nice catch " Stefan said  
"Thank you" Rebekkah said smirking  
"No, actually, thank you. This thing would've killed me" Elena said  
"I don't care what happens to you either way. But if you're gonna die, it might as well be epic" Bekkah said she walked past me and hit my head  
"Ow!" i said and Elena sighed  
"I'm gonna go back and check on Bonnie, see if she found anything. Be careful" Elena said and walked off.

Me Bekkah and Stefan carried on walking and it was getting late, we walked past the same spot  
"Haven't we been through here before?" i asked  
"It all looks the same to me" bekkah said and Stefan tripped on something and an arrow was shot he pushed me behind a tree and pushed bekkah up against a tree  
"Thanks. But that wouldn't have killed me" Bekkah said  
"Sorry. Force of habit" Stefan replied  
"Don't be a tease. Elena could be lurking somewhere in the woods" i said coming from behind the tree smirking at them  
" Do you mean what you said? About a cease-fire?" Stefan asked bekkah  
"Why do you all assume that I hate Elena so much?" she asked  
"Well, I mean, you two did run her off a bridge" Stefan replied and i shrugged  
"You all seem to forget that Elena's death was the only way to save my family. I did the same thing that every one of you would've done to protect the people that you love. And before you cast me as the bad guy, maybe you should remember that Elena's helped to kill not one but two of my brothers. Maybe we're not as different as everyone's making us out to be. Jeremy's not here. I'm going back" she said and we left

We walked back into the cabin and nobody was here  
"Where is everyone?" Elena asked  
"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked her  
"Bonnie is not here and Shane's stuff is all gone" Elena said and bekkah eyes widened  
"Oh my god" she said and rushed to her backpack and looked inside it "The tombstone's gone" she said and i shook my head.

I was looking through my things making sure i still had all my things i looked at my phone and saw No bars.i then heard Chaos in Elena tent andi meet up with Stefan and walked in  
" Let her go. She didn't take it" Stefan said bekkah let her go.  
"Was any of this real? Was it just a ploy to distract me while Shane ran off with the tombstone?" Bekkah asked nearly crying  
": You think I would do that? You think I would let some psychopath run off with the cure? Every single moment of my last 146 year has been ruled by the pain of being a vampire. And this cure ends that. It ends the guilt and it ends the suffering. And you really think I would jeopardize that?" Stefan asked  
" Fine. You didn't take it. But that doesn't mean I trust her" Bekkah said and i walked over to her Elena toke the white oak stake from her backpack  
"I didn't take it, but here. Consider this a peace offering" Elena said  
" Don't you get it, Elena? There is no peace. We're all screwed" I said and she nodded  
"Exactly, Bella. We're screwed. Bonnie's gone. Shane's got the tombstone. Jeremy's missing and who knows if Damon's coming back. So, us 4 right here, this is all we've got. So, we're either in this together... or it's over. For all of us" she said and i sighed Rebekah toke the stake andgave it to me and i put it in my bag.

It was the next day and we were on the Elena was on the phone to Caroline  
"Tell me you're not serious? She asked and Elena sighed  
"I wish I weren't. When we got back from looking for Jeremy, Shane and Bonnie were both gone, too. Shane needs Bonnie to cast a spell on Jeremy's tattoo in order to find the cure, and he managed to sneak them both out from under our noses" Elena replied  
"Well, where's Damon in all this?" Caroline asked  
"We had an argument. I thought he was just taking a walk, but then when we went to the beach, we saw signs of a struggle" Elena replied  
"Meaning what?" Caroline asked confused  
"Meaning somebody probably jumped him and then grabbed him" I replied  
"Do you think Shane took him?" Caroline asked  
"No, I mean, he's not strong enough to take Damon on, even with the element of surprise. He must have someone or at least a few someones helping him" Elena told her  
"I am so sorry. I wish I was there to help" caroline said  
" Well, maybe there's something you can do from home" Elena told her  
" Anything. Tell me" she insisted  
" So Shane's looking for the cure. We think we can find him. We have pictures of Jeremy's tattoo, but we just can't translate the map" Elena told her  
"Unless you get the hunter's sword from Klaus" Caroline said  
"Exactly" Elena said  
"He'll never give up the sword" Rebekkah t=informed them  
"Yeah, but if anyone's gonna get him to give it up, it's Bella" Stefan said and i glared at him  
"Im not a pawn" i said to them  
"He will never give up the sword, not even for Bella. He's terrified we'll use the cure against him to make him mortal, and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't want any of us to derive a moment's worth of happiness from being human" Rebekkah told them  
" Well, maybe he doesn't have to give it up. Klaus is stuck in Elena's house by Bonnie's spell. He can't go anywhere. There's only so many places you can hide a 3-foot piece of metal" Stefan told us  
"I'll find it. Don't worry. Just email me photos of Jeremy's tattoo. I'll find the sword and I'll call you back" Caroline said  
"Thank you, Caroline. Bye" she said and hung up i sat on the sand and sighed i looked in to the sky and heared somebody sit next to me i looked and saw Elena  
"HI" i said and she nodded  
"Hey." She smiled "How do you keep you hair perfect especially here?" she asked and i laughed  
"Being a vampire" i said and she nodded  
"BELLA." I heared bekkah and i walked to her  
"Ye?" i asked  
"Help me find signal?" she asked and i nodded we were doing this for like 10 minuets and then bekkah phone rang she answered it and i listened  
"Hello?" Bekkah asked  
"Hey, it's Caroline. We have the translation of the tattoo. We're emailing you pictures of the map and instructions right now" she said and bekkah looked at her phone  
"Got it. Thanks" she said  
" Actually, it was me" Nik said and i was shocked  
"Nik, you helped?" she asked  
"You sound so surprised, little sister" he said  
"Shouldn't I be? I mean, you don't want me to be human. You don't want any of us to be human. Why would you help us find the cure?" she asked  
" Maybe I finally realized the longer I stand in the way of what you want, the longer you'll continue to hate me. Perhaps I want my sister to finally know happiness" he said and i smiled at her  
"Fool me once, shame on you; Fool me a hundred times..." she trailed of as nik spoke  
"No more fooling. No more games. Look after Bell for me... oh and bekkah I hope you get to live, and die, as you wish" Nik said and i was happy he was okay as he was trapped  
"So do I" bekkah said smiling at me  
"There is one more thing, Rebekah. There is only one dose of the cure. You need to find it fast and take it. It's the only way you'll... " he said and then Caroline hung up i looked at her  
"One dose." I said and she nodded  
"I'm getting that cure." Bekkah said and i nodde  
"I'm gonna help bekkah promise. We're family and i want you happy." I said and hugged her.

We began walking and Elena looked at US  
"What did Caroline say?" she asked  
" I don't know. We lost the signal. Come on. This way" Bekkah said to her and i glanced at here not seeing were i was going and bekkah pulled me back and i stopped and breathed heavily  
"Thanks" i said and she smiled  
"No problem..." she said and looked at her phone "We need to get down and across. Advantage, vampires: All we have to do is jump" she said and Elena looked at her  
"Wait, wait. Um... Maybe you should leave the map behind. In case you fall, you don't want anything to happen to the phone" Elena said and i looked at her stunned  
"Are we doing this again? I thought we were a team" i said to her  
" Guys, we don't have time for this. Elena, you go first. We'll be right behind you" she said and Elena jumped Stefan was about to but bekkah stopped him  
"There's something you should know about the cure" she said and he looked confused  
"There is only one dose. Nik told us." i told him and he was shocked  
"So you're sure that Klaus is telling the truth, that there is only one dose of the cure? Well, I guess that's what happens when you're dumb enough to hold out hope" Stefan said  
"There's still hope for one of us, but even if I felt pity for you, if I wanted to ease your pain so I gave you the cure to take for yourself, you'd give it to Elena, wouldn't you?" Bekkah asked and he didn't answer  
"That's what I thought. Well, I'm sorry that it couldn't work out the way we all wanted it to" she said and broke his neck and we ran and left Elena we ran.

We went into a dumb and saw damon with a hunter and he spoke to him  
"You don't know my friends..." he said and we walked and he smirked "Or my enemies"

We were circling the Hunter  
"Are we gonna dance or are we gonna play?" Damon asked and i laughed  
"You know he can't hurt me, Damon, unless he's got the white oak stake" Bekkah said  
"Oh, he doesn't, but he's got other toys" he said and he shoot her i attacked him and i felt a pain in my stomach nad then a burning sensation i screamed i leat against the post struggling breathing  
"BELLA" bekkah shooted and then glared at the hunter "You Bastered" and then Bekkah went and attacked him getting stacked and she collapsed he had a bomb key and then i looked at bekkah who was unconsiouse i tried to get to her but it hurt damon then attacked him and the Hunter stopped him  
" Damon!" i heared Stefan and the Hunter jumped in to the Well and Stefan and Elena looked at him  
"You're wasting time. Just get the cure. Go" Damon said  
" We're not gonna leave you" Elena said carasing his cheek  
"No, we aren't. You need to go ahead. We'll be right behind you. Go!" Stefan said and she jumped in the well and Stefan followed him.

My eyelids dropped and i was in Pitch black.

I woke back up with a mattress under me i looked around and saw i was in mine and Niks room and i smiled. The door opened and Nik came in  
"Hello love." He said and i smiled at him  
"Hey Nik" i said he had a glass of blood and he layed next to me  
"Why don't you go back to sleep?" he said and i nodded i finished the blood and went to sleep on nik chest.

Next morning i woke up and a message from care telling me to get ready for the pep rally so i got in to my cheer leading outfit put on my trainers and my hair in a ponytail and grabbed my pom poms and walked downstairs and Nik was talking to Damon  
"What you think?" i asked nik and he smirked  
"Your really going to do cheerleading after being stabbed in the gut?" he asked and i nodded  
"I need to be normal as much as i can Nik" i said and i heared the door being knocked on  
"Bella?" i heared care  
"Come in care" i shouted and she came in and walked in to the Kitchen she glared at nik "Pop tart?" i asked and she nodded.  
"I have to go find someone connected to Katerina." Nik said and i nodded he kissed me and i kissed back  
"Love you." I said  
"Love you two." He said, kissed my cheek and left pop tarts were done and gave one to Care. We eat in silence and then got in her car  
"Remember routine?" she asked and i nodded  
"Care i'm a Vampire." I said and she nodded  
"Elena has no Emotions." She said and i was confused  
"Why?" i asked  
"Jeremy...he dead" she said and i was shocked  
"OMG really." I said and she nodded we pulled up to the school and walked in we were stretching and Elena came in wearing her uniform we walked up and Careline smiled  
"The uniform still fits. You look fantastic." Care said and i smiled  
" We are totally gonna kick grove hill's ass" i said smiling  
"Yeah. Should be fun" Elena said showing No emotion whats so ever  
"Wow. The competition's bigger than last year. We're gonna go stretch" Care said and dragged me of and did more stretching  
"Wow she definitely changed" We kept stretching when Elena came in and Careline was pissed when the Man finaly announced us  
"Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for your very own lady Timberwolves" he said and i put on a smile and got in place (Video on profile)  
"Ready" Caroline shouted and we began chanting  
"L-o-l, o-m-g You're looking at Mystic Falls varsity! B-e-a-t, beat those caps. B-e-a-t, beat those caps. B-e-a-t, beat those caps!" she said and i walked backwards and got read to throw care up and we did she came back down andwe grabbed her but Elena didn't i could of caught her but i had to act human so i had to let her fall i looked at Elena and shook my head and Everyone crowded Care i bent down  
"Sorry." I said helping her up  
"Its okay you had to act human but im gonna kill her." Care wispered  
I told the coach i'll take care to the medical room and she agreed but i dropped her of home and i went back to the mansion

I walked into Nik painting room and saw Hayley and Nik. They both looked at me and nik smiled  
"Have fun?" nik asked  
"Elena is a bloody Bitch" i said and he chuckled "what you doing?" i asked  
"She judgeing my paintings." Nik replied  
"Yep,Hate that. Too much. I don't get that. Hmm... I don't care" she said flicking them i glanced at nik who glared at her and she looked at a painting "Hmm. This one. It doesn't make me want to puke. Why'd you paint it?" she asked him  
"Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine... The canvas, the color. As a child, I had neither a sense of the world nor my place in it, but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life, provided one refuses to let anything stand in one's way" he told her wrapping his arms around my waist  
"So this is your thing... Show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood, and I swoon and spill all my dirty secrets?" she said flirting with him i knew Nik game play along and then threaten to kill her charming  
"I felt I had many charms, but, uh, regardless, I'm enjoying myself" He said  
" And you do whatever you enjoy, up to and including hunting my friend Tyler for the next century" she asked  
"Oh, surely not the next century. Only until I kill him" Nik told her  
" You talk a good game, but the truth is you let him go. My guess: You know if you kill him, Bella will hate you" she said and i nodded  
" If I simply killed Tyler, my revenge would be over in a moment. Sentencing him to a lifetime of paranoia and fear... That's Tyler's true punishment. But come now. You never really thought there was a future for you two, did you?" he asked her adn she nodded  
"I don't know. He might have left Caroline for me if I'd used the cure to kill you" she said and i fanged out  
"You know, if Tyler has even half your resolve, he may actually make it through the year" Nik told her  
"Katerina did 500 years it possible but hard." I said  
"It doesn't take resolve. It takes allies, a network of people willing to do anything for you, including chase down loose ends to their death. That's how Katherine escaped you all this time" she said and nik smirked  
"Perhaps you know the names of Katerina's special little helpers" he said  
" Maybe I know one or two. Maybe I'll even tell you" she said trying to flirt...again

We were back in the dining room and i was still in my uniform "My sister informs me that your vampire assailant is dead, so you're safe and free to go. Or stay" Nik told her  
"I could be persuaded to stay, enjoy some of the good life. And maybe I could drum up a few more of Katherine's secrets and you could do something for me" Hayley negotiated  
"Oh, I'm sorry, love. You'll never convince me to let Tyler go free." Nik told her  
"Well, then, I guess I'll never get my chance with Tyler any more than you'll get a shot at Elena becoming back human. Do you want to know why I like that painting?"she asked  
"Well, perhaps it was because it allowed you to see into my deep, wounded soul" Nik retorted  
"I saw how twisted it really is. And maybe I can relate" Hayley said  
"So what's it gonna be? Going... or staying?" Nik asked and she smirked  
" You like to be in control, you tell me." She said and nik smirked he ran speed her up against the wall  
"You are going to tell me Katerina secters" he said and she nodded he let her go and she breathed heavily nik got someone to take her to his room and then he speed to me and started kissing me and i kissed back his hands went to my bum and my legs went around his waist and he speed us to our room for the night. 


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up wrapped up in a think silk blanket naked and my phone beeped I rolled over and got my phone and it was from bekkah i sat up and read it

Subject: HELP ME!  
Bella i need you help getting the Cure of Katerina meet me at mine in 1 hour please. –R.M

It read and i sighed i flung my self back down and I heared nik chuckle  
"Whats wrong love?" Nik asked  
"Bekkah wants me to help her find Katherine." I replied  
"why?" he asked  
"She took the cure." I said cuddling into his side  
"I miss this" he said and i looked at him and smiled  
"Me too." I said "What happened to us we used to be so close." I said and he nodded  
"Mystic Falls but we will be leaving when we can." He said and i smiled i kissed him  
"I'm gonna meet bekkah." I said and he nodded i got out and got changed i kissed him by and ran to Bekkah and we drove to New York and we were having a blast we saw damons car and got out i heared Elena and Damon speaking  
"You got Lexied?" Elena asked him and Rebekkah intervined and pushed his head against the table  
" Following a lead without me? Poor form, Damon. I have to say I'm a little hurt, Damon. I thought "Yes, and as I was explaining to Elena before we were so rudely interrupted, that my history in this city has a particular resonance to her current situation. When I had my humanity off" Damon replied. And he explained how a vamp called lexi was sent by Stefan to help him  
" Wow. She sounds dreadful" i said smirking  
"She had a mother Teresa complex" Damon replied  
"So let me guess. After many dark nights with Lexi, she convinced you to turn your emotions back on, and that's exactly what you plan to do with me" Elena asked  
"You read the last page of a book first, too? I'm gonna get a drink, many drinks" Damon said and i shook my head as he went to the bar  
"So you really buy all this?" Bekkah asked  
"Nope" i muttered  
" Not one bit. I know he's after the cure. I'm not stupid" Elena replied  
"Well, let's not say things we don't mean" Bekkah told her  
"Damon is like a dog with a bone. Stefan, too. They won't give up until they find the cure and then make me take it. So I guess I'm gonna have to find it first" Elena told us and i smirked  
"You're playing him" i said and she shook her head  
"No. He's playing me. I'm just returning the favour" she said smirking

A couple of hours later and the club was packed we were danceing and drinking  
"Is this allowed? What would Lexi say?" Elena asked him  
"Lexi thought the only way I would turn my emotions back on was if I started enjoying my life again" Damon replied  
" Do not tell me she took you to Bon Jovi concerts, too" Rebekkah asked and i laughed  
"No. Wrong decade. Lexi was not allowed to feed with Stefan. I didn't have that problem, and neither do you" Damon informed us buzzkill he was being  
" I'm hungry" Elena told him  
"Pick" he said gestering to someone and she began to dance infrount of her and compelled her  
" Don't scream" Elena said and then bite her and Damon drank and then stopped he looked at us and gestered to the girl  
"Your turn" he said and we drank her when we were finished Elena compelled the Girl  
"Leave" she said and the girl left  
"Looks like Damon gave us the slip" bekkah said and i nodded  
"Good. Hopefully he'll find whatever he's looking for, and then I can take it" Elena replied  
" And what if you can't? I mean, he is stronger than you." I said and she shrugged at me  
"You know we could help you. You want the cure off the table, I want to take it. We could work together" Bekkah said and Elena looked confused  
" Work together? Don't you two hate me?" she asked  
"I hated the moral, self-righteous version of you, but this one's not so bad. Maybe it's your new haircut" Bekkah said and i nooded  
" Do you remember what it's like to be human... weak, fragile? Why would you want to go back to that? " she asked "  
"Because someday, I want a family' of my own" bekkah told her  
"And that's exactly why I don't want your help. The best part of having no emotions is that I can think rationally. I'll do whatever it takes to get this done. You're the opposite, a pile of neuroses and insecurities, hopes and dreams. You're basically one big emotional variable that I just don't really need" Elena replied and i was gobsmacked at what she said  
"You just made me miss the old Elena" i muttered

"Okay what is the plan?" i asked  
"Well we need to distract damon" Elena said and i nodded "And we need to steal his car."she said and i smirked and bekkah looked at me  
"I know how to hotwire cars." I said and bekkah smirked back  
"okay so Elena Plan A to get Damon to Sleep with him on the Roof and im Plan B snap his neck if it doesn't work and Bella will do the Car." Bekkah said and we nodded i went out to see damon on his phone near his car and then hung up and i hid he went back in to the Club and i jumped into the car and hotwired it.

Elena and Rebekkah got in the car and i began driveing and the other tow slept we rang Damon in the morning smirking  
"Morning, Damon" Elena said  
"Where are you?" he asked her  
"The better question would be where are we going?" Elena said "  
"Sorry, Damon. I think I broke your radio" bekkah said messing with it  
"You're in my car?!" he asked and i shrugged  
"Heh. We weren't gonna take the bus. I wish this could have gone differently. I really do, but we'll give Katherine your best" i said and Elena hung up on him.

We have been driving non-stop and i was in the back we were now in Pennsylvania Elena parked the car and we got out  
"Why are we stopping?" I asked her  
" We've searched 3 cities in the last 24 hours. I'm sick of top 40 radios, and I smell like leather" Elena complained  
" And that's my fault? You are the one who stole the list of Katherine's possible whereabouts. Did you ever think that Damon had bad information?" bekkah asked her and Elena sighed  
"Have I mentioned I can't stand the sound of your voice?" Elena asked and bekkah shrugged "Too bad. We're not done. Get in. Next town" i told her"  
"In a minute. I'm hungry" Elena said  
"We're not here for a pub crawl, Elena. I want the cure. Katherine has it. We don't stop until we find her" Rebekkah demanded  
"I said, in a minute" Elena growed and got closer to a woman  
" Oh, my god. You startled me" she said "  
"Did I?" Elena asked and was about to bit her when she stopped her  
"Katherine, what are you doing?" she asked and i was shocked  
"You know me?" Elena asked  
"Of course. Um, I know most people around here prefer you to feed from the neck, but I asked you to drink from my wrist. Remember?" she said and i was confused even more  
"Conniving little bitch compelled the whole town" Bekkah said  
"I think we just found Katherine. What's my full name?" Elena asked  
"Katherine Pierce. I love the new 'do, by the way" she said"  
"So how do you know Katherine?" i asked her and she looked at me like i was crazy  
"How do I know who?" she asked me  
"Me. How do you know me?"Elena asked  
"Small town. Everybody knows everybody" the woman replied and i nodde  
"Katherine is Smart." I said  
"So everyone here knows Katherine" bekkah asked her  
"I'm sorry. I don't know who you're talking about" The women said  
"She compelled people to forget all about her unless she was talking to them herself. Clever girl" Bekkah said and i nodded  
"How long have we known each other?" Elena quizzed  
"Uh, it's been a while. I can't remember" the women said  
"Where do I live? Where do I work?" Elena kept asking she needs to slow down big time  
"I don't know" the women said  
"Who do I spend time with? Do I have any friends?" she kept asking  
"Well, you said we could all be friends with you as long as we kept your secret" she said  
"What secret?" Elena asked and the women looked confused  
" I… I don't know" she said

We left and walked to the post office and walked towards a man  
"Hey, excuse me. Um... Did I get any mail today?" Elena asked him  
"What happened to your hair?" he asked her  
"I cut it" Elena said"  
"In the last two minutes?" he asked and now i was intreged  
"I was here two minutes ago?" Elena asked and the man nodded  
" Are you feeling ok, Ms. Pierce?" he asked her  
"Yeah. I'm…I'm fine. Um, thanks" she said and he left  
"She was here two minutes ago. That means that she can't be that far. How about you two check inside? I'll look in the parking lot" Elena said and i nodded  
"Ok" she said and we looked around we went back out and saw Katherine  
"You haven't picked a more beautiful place to die." Katherine said and we intervined and bekkah pushed Katherine to the ground and i gave Elena a hand  
"I couldn't agree more. You've chosen a beautiful place to die" bekkah replied

We were in a dinner and Katherine was sat on the outside next to bekkah and Elena sat opposite her and me and bekkah on the inside  
"Where's the cure?" Elena asked her  
"What, no "I'm here to avenge my annoying little brother" speech?" Katherine asked  
"People die. We move on" Elena replied  
"After turning off our humanity switch. So sad for the boys, though. Their special snowflake of human frailty... Gone. Well, if we're gonna be a while, I'm gonna go grab some menus" she said and bekkah stuck a fork in her hand  
"You're not going anywhere" she said smirking  
"I forgot how charming you were" Katherine replied through the pain  
"I'm surprised you remember me at all, seeing as though you were so busy wedging yourself between my brothers" Rebekkah retorted and a waitress came over and saw Katherine and Elena  
" Oh, my god. What happened?" she asked and Elena kicked Katherine and she compelled the waitress  
"I'm fine, Jolene. You didn't see anything" she said and the waitress-Jolene left  
"Every minute you two waste with your yapping is another minute we give Stefan and Damon to find us" i said and bekkah grabbed Katherine face and tried to compel her  
"Where's the cure?" she asked  
"i'm sorry. I'm on vervain" Katherine replied and bekkah let her face go  
"Oh, I get to torture it out of you. Fun" Rebekkah said smirking"  
"Why do you three want it anyway?" Katherine asked  
"The question is why you want it? Let me guess. To kill Niklaus I asked her  
"I've spent the last 500 years running from your Husband. I have no intention of being within sniffing distance of him. But since it can be used against him, I'm sure he's just itching to get his hands on it. I give him the cure, he gives me my freedom" Katherine said  
"Ohh, you poor victim. Where's the part of your plan where you screw us over and somebody dies?" Eena asked  
"I have no reason to screw you over. I know you don't believe me, but it is the truth. People change. I'm not the girl you think I am" Katherine declared Rebekah smiled and jumped on her. She searched her pocket and finds a phone and threw it at Elena and i looked at the phone with Elena  
"I don't have it on me" Katherine declares  
"I didn't think you did, but I'm sure there's something in that that can help us find it" she said and we looked throughthe phone  
"Who's Em?" I asked  
"A friend" Katherine said  
"It says here you're meeting at 2:00. I guess I'll just have to meet Em myself" she said and me and Rebekkah smirk.

I handed Elena my Make up bag i always have and my hairwand and she went into the toilets and got ready she came back out and handed me my stuff back  
" What do you think?" she asked sitting down  
"It's close. Not quite slutty enough. I think you need more eyeliner" i said smirking  
"I'm gonna need your clothes" Elena said "  
"Yeah. That's gonna happen… " Katherine declared  
"Fine. Your bracelet, watch, earrings. Hand them over" she said and I removed the fork and Katherine handed over the Jewellery  
" And your other bracelet " she said  
"That's my daylight bracelet. It's daytime outside. I'm gonna need it. Besides, it's not gonna work on you" Katherine said  
"Fine. I really am gonna need that jacket, though" Elena said and Katherine didn't look convinced  
"Bekkah?" i asked and she grabbed her hair and Katherine gave in  
"All right. Fine, fine, fine" and they swapped Jackets"  
"This will never work, you know? The bad haircut, the doe eyes… You'll never pass for me" Katherine said  
"You'll never pass for me" Elena Mimicked  
"Throatier and more mannish" Rebekkah said  
"You'll never pass for me" Elena said sounding more like Katherine"  
"You three are pathetic" Katherine said Elena mimicked her again  
"You two are pathetic" Elena said  
"Oh, perfect. Just the right level of contempt and hidden insecurity" i said smirking  
"Almost there. Something's missing" Elena said and looked under the table "Your shoes. I want your shoes" she said and Katherine grouned and took them of and handed them to Elena.

Elena had gone to meet Em and it was just me , bekkah and Katherine me and bekkah were sharing a cake  
"Mm. You know, it's funny. I've always been a little envious of the legend that is Katherine Pierce, the way you could wrap a man around your little finger, the way Elijah betrayed Klaus for you, the way the Salvatore brothers stumbled head over heels for you. And yet here we are all these years later in a town that you've had to compel into liking you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. It's really more sad than funny" bekkah said and i couldn't help laughing  
"You know you can't split the cure with Elena, right?" Katherine asked and i nodded  
"She doesn't want it" Bekkah told her  
"Oh, no? But you do. You want to take it. Are you really that dumb or just naturally blonde? Katherine asked her"  
I want a normal life again" bekkah said "  
"You mean you want a do-over. Well, guess what. You can't have it. The cure will only take away your immortality. Everything else you hate about yourself, you'll still wake up with that in the morning. And you won't even be able to compel yourself a friend" Katherine asked and tried to take some of our cake and i caught her arm and twisted it and Damon and Stefan sat with us Damon next to me  
"Ladies, playing nice?" Stefan asked.

Katherine was smiling and i was confused because of this  
"So let me get this straight, I tell you where Elena is, you shove the cure down her throat, and then I end up in a box, right? I don't think so" bekkah declared  
"What about you over there, smiley? Do you know where she is?" Damon asked  
"I can give you a hint. Start by looking at the town morgue. She's probably dead. She went to meet up with a friend of mine. You may know him… An original brother. Impeccable taste" she said and Realisation hit me EM= Elijah Mikealson  
"Elijah?" i asked and Katherine smirked  
"Elijah's here?" Damon asked  
"Well, you sort of have to question Elijah's impeccable taste if he's friends with you" stean said and Katherine smirked...Again  
"Oh, when I say friend, I mean 'Friend'" she said and i was disgusted "It probably took him about 10 seconds to realize that she wasn't me, at which point he probably yanked her heart right out of her chest" Katherine said smirking  
"All right. Where are they?" Stefan asked and we didn't answer"  
"Rebekah, you do realize if something should happen to Elena, you have no chance of finding the cure, right?" he asked and bekkah sighed  
"Fine. They were supposed to meet at the gazebo by the park" she said  
"I'll go talk to Elijah" Stefan said  
"You deal with Elijah. Katherine will take us to the cure" I said  
"No, she won't. The cure's my one chance to win my freedom back from Klaus" she said  
"You're gonna broker a deal with Klaus?" Damon asked  
"No. She's gonna get Elijah to broker a deal for her. That's why you need your little friend, isn't it? Some things never change, Katherine" Stefan said  
"Nope" I said  
"Fine. Move. You have to follow me" Katherine said 

We followed her to an apartment i stood outside watching to see if Elijah comes when a Women came up to me  
"Are you Isabella Swan-mikelason?" she asked and i nodded  
"Im Agnes and you are who Klaus loves the Most" she said and i was confused but then i felt something go in to my system and i fell unconscious. It was pitch Black.

Okay so this is the End of MY HYBRID but the Sequel will be up soon please tell me what you thought of this story and thank you EVERYONE who reads it 


	20. Chapter 20

My Hybrid Sequel is now up - My Hybrid Baby

Hope you enjoy it


	21. AN-which fanfiction should i finish

I want you all to Vote and Tell me which story i should start/Finish her are the options:

**Harry Potter:**

**Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy Sequel (New just starting first chapter)**

**Cassidy Narcissa Malfoy Prequel (New just starting first chapter)**

**The Other Weasley**

**Aleksandra Darma Gergana Zhaklin (New just starting first chapter)**

**The Vampire Diaries:**

The Original Wife Prequel

My Hybrid Baby

The Other Salvatore (New just starting first chapter)

The Other Forbes (New just starting first chapter

**Gossip Girl:**

Viktoria Anne Marie Waldorf

Elizabeth Swan (New just starting first chapter)

**Merlin:**

Elizabeth Adney (New just starting first chapter)

The Lost Princess (New just starting first chapter)

The Poll is on my Profile: u/5850873/Kelskels030501#


	22. AN- Poll Results

It's decided that i will be finishing MY HYBRID BABY.

Has anyone been watching the Originals and Vampire Diaries. Nina Dobrev is leaving :(


	23. AN

Hi Everyone i know ive been MIA but i'll update soon ive just had writes block so please help me but in the meantime i have set up an instragram and Email for my books please check them out

Email:

kelskels030501fanfiction

Instragram:

kelskels030501


	24. New Story

When i have finished YNMLYME which book should i do next there is a poll on my profile


End file.
